Mortal Body, Immortal Love
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Namaku adalah Amelia F. Jones, seorang perempuan kelahiran Brooklyn tanggal 04 Juli 1993. Ayahku meninggal karena peristiwa 9/11 dimana pesawat komersial menabrak WTC. Ibuku? Beliau meninggal karena penyakit kanker dua tahun yang lalu. Dan satu lagi, aku tak tahu kalau pertemuanku dengan laki-laki dengan sifat optimis seperti anak SMA ini merubah jalan hidupku.
1. The First Meet

Author : SEJAK KAPAN SAYA AKTIF DI FANDOM INI? !

America : Umm... entahlah

Author : dan saya kembali dengan cerita baru...

America : Yang pasti...

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia milik Hima-papa seorang

**Warning **: Nyotalia, ada pair HetaliaxNyotalia (khususnya Americaxfem!America), typo (yang selalu kelewat) dll.

* * *

Hai, namaku adalah Amelia F. Jones. Sebenarnya F itu kepanjangan dari Franklin, tapi karena terlalu panjang jadi kusingkat saja. Aku adalah seorang perempuan kelahiran Brooklyn tanggal 04 Juli 1993. Aku masih menjadi mahasiswa jurusan arkeologi. Aku juga bekerja paruh waktu di tempat makan cepat saji untuk membiayai kehidupanku, kuliah? Aku mendapat beasiswa. Ayahku meninggal karena peristiwa 9/11 dimana pesawat komersial menabrak WTC. Ibuku? Beliau meninggal karena penyakit kanker dua tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa siapapun yang menopang biayaku, tentu aku mencari pemasukan. Untungnya, pemilik makanan cepat saji tempat sekarang kerja itu baik sehingga aku bisa bekerja. Oh ya, bahkan terkadang aku boleh makan siang disitu juga, jadi pengeluaranku berkurang hehe.

Sekarang jam dua siang dan itu artinya aku masih bekerja. Kali ini ada pesanan sehingga aku yang diharuskan mengantar. Aku sebenarnya malas, tapi mengingat kebaikan Mr. Zack (pemilik rumah makan tempat saji dimana aku bekerja, duh) aku lakukan saja. Pesanan yang kuantar hanyalah makanan saji biasa berisi burger, kentang goreng serta minuman ringan. Menaiki sepeda, kubawa pesanan itu menuju tempat tujuannya.

Dengan cepat kukayuh sepedaku dan sesekali kulihat jam tangan. Karena menurut si pemesan, aku tak boleh terlambat lebih dari 30 menit. Saat aku sampai pada jalan yang macet, ternyata keberuntunganku sedang tidak memihak.

"Fu*k! Oh ayolah… tak bisakah dewi fortuna baik padaku kali ini?" Gumamku

Terpaksa aku mencari jalan alternative walaupun itu artinya aku melewati tempat yang justru banyak pejalan kaki. Membuat sedikit keributan disana-sini, jadinya aku kejaran polisi. Tanpa memperdulikan polisi-polisi itu, aku mengayuh dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga sampailah di depan sebuah gedung besar. Aku tahu dan mengenal tepat ini. Ini adalah gedung PBB!

"Serius? Orang dari PBB ada yang pesan makanan saji? Kukira mereka hanya suka makanan restoran kelas tinggi…" komentarku

Aku teringat pada pesanan dan polisi yang mengejarku. Jadilah kupercepat langkahku masuk ke gedung PBB. Sesekali aku menabrak orang-orang yang berpakaian formal sehingga aku ditatap aneh oleh mereka. Aku tak peduli sama sekali dan menuju tempat resepsi.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, nona?" Tanya salah satu resepsionis

"Ada seseorang bernama Alfred F. Jones yang memesan makanan di rumah makan kami, katanya ia berada di lantai 34" Jawabku

"Sebentar, akan kutanyakan dulu"

Aku menunggu mendpat konfirmasi sambil sesekali melihat jam tangan. Mataku melebar saat jam ditanganku sudah kurang lima menit dari waktu yang ditentukan.

"Maaf nona, tidak ada yang namanya Alfred f. Jones disini dan lantai 34 sedang ada jam makan siang privat sehingga tak ada yang boleh masuk "

"Ta…tapi"

"Anda boleh pulang sekarang"

"Tapi tadi ada yang memesan dari sini"

Baru saja aku mengatakan hal itu, telepon dekat resepsionis yang meladeniku berdering lagi. Kali ini ia berbicara entah apa karena aku tak mendengarkan. Sesekali ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia menatapku.

"Nona, namamu siapa?"

"Wha? Oh, Namaku Amelia Franklin Jones"

"Baiklah nona Jones, kau boleh keatas dan tanpa membawa apa-apa"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jam tangan, telepon genggam dan benda lainnya selain pesanan diharapkan ditaruh disini"

Aku menatap aneh resepsionis tersebut, tapi kulakukan saja karena bisa-bisa aku terlambat mengantarkan pesanan ini. Kemudian aku berlari menuju lift. Untungnya lift yang kunaiki tidak ada orang, jadi kali ini keberuntungan sedang memihakku. Sesampainya di lantai 34, tak kusangka ada beberapa ruangan lagi. Aku menghela nafas lelah, sambil memegang pesanan. Untuk mencarinya, aku mengintip dari jendela atau pintu. Aku mengingat salah satunya ada yang privat. Saat melewati salah satu ruangan, aku terkejut dengan teriakan.

"FROOOG! Kembalikan scone-ku! Mau kusihir jadi kodok beneran apa? !"

"Ohohoho~ Tidak akan pernah!"

"GYAAAA! Jangan dekati aku, Russia!"

"Ve~"

"Aduuh, dimana pesananku ini, sudah terlambat lima menit"

"Miao"

Aku sweatdrop, tidak percaya akan yang kudengar. Saat aku sedang memproses apa yang terjadi, pintunya terbuka dan menabrak mukaku. Aku jatuh kebelakang dan bertemu lantai.

"Ukhh… _It's hurts!_" Aku tak menatap karena lebih sibuk mengelus bagian badanku yang sakit

"A…ahh, _Sorry! _Kukira tidak ada orang dan… apakah kau yang mengantarkan pesananku?" Orang itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri

"Maaf terlambat tuan"

Baru saja aku menatap wajahnya, pipiku merona. Hal ini karena wajahnya yang terlihat seumuran denganku dengan mata _baby blue _dan kacamata kotak _frameless_ yang menghiasi kedua matanya. Pandangannya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang selalu bersemangat, namun dilain sisi ia memiliki kesan dewasa dan sangat berkuasa.

"Masuk saja karena aku malas membawa pesananku sendiri, Hahaha"

Aku sweatdrop lagi, "Baiklah"

Aku masuk dan langsung saja harga diriku ciut. Hal ini dikarenakan pakaian orang-orang disana semuanya formal. Hanya aku yang pakai pakaian seorang pelayan rumah makan. Bahkan perutku sudah sakit (itu karena perutku lemah, jadi terkadang aku sakit perut jika sudah dalam keadaaan tertekan) namun orang yang mengajakku tadi tak peduli.

"Tumben yang mengantarkan perempuan, biasanya seorang laki-laki kalau tidak salah namanya James?"

"Oh, James rekanku sedang sakit sehingga aku yang mengantar" Kutaruh pesanannya di meja dimana ia tunjukkan

"_I see_… Yah terima kasih atas mencoba tepat waktunya. James bahkan biasanya terlambat 10 menit bahkan lebih"

"Oh ya, namamu siapa?"

"Amelia F. Jones, panggil aku Amelia"

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang menatapku dengan wajah keheranan, aku bertambah tak nyaman.

"Whoa!, _Dudette! _Nama belakangmu sama denganku!"

"_What_? Maaf?"

"Namaku Alfred F. Jones!"

"Ahahaha" Aku tertawa garing

Telepon yang ada diruang itu berdering, seseorang mengangkat telepon itu dan kalau kuliat seorang laki-laki dengan badan kekar. Berambut pirang dengan disisir kebelakang dan bermata biru terang. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nona, biar kutebak namamu Amelia Franklin Jones?" Tanyanya sedangkan tangannya tak lepas dari gagang telepon

"Be…benar" Jawabku ragu-ragu

"Kau dicari polisi New York karena telah melanggar 10 peraturan lalu lintas kota serta menganggu kententraman"

Mukaku berubah menjadi horror, tapi orang yang memiliki nama belakang yang sama denganku menepuk bahuku. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan optimis.

"Tenang saja, semua masalahmu pasti akan selesai hanya satu hari sehingga kau tak perlu memikirkan denda atau apapun itu! Anggap saja ini balasan terimakasihku karena kau mengantarkan makananku hanya lewat lima menit! Tapi… Bukannya namamu Amelia F. Jones?" Tak lupa jari jempolnya terangkat

"Be…benarkah? Ha… habis aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah jadi sebenarnya aku sudah terlambat 20 menit untuk kembali ke kerja dan umm… Nama Franklin sering kusingkat menjdi F karena terlalu panjang, hehe" Aku menggosok lengan kiriku

"_Okay!_"

Aku mohon pamit, dan berlari lagi karena memang terlambat. Pasti aku akan dimarahi Mr. Zack. Memang hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganku. Dan satu lagi, aku tak tahu kalau pertemuanku dengan laki-laki dengan sifat optimis seperti anak SMA ini merubah jalan hidupku.

* * *

Author : Saya bahagia yang A bientot! dijadiin episode di season yang baru ini! Oh iya, ada yang denger lagu dari hetalia episode baru? Saya paling suka yang Tel Un Minuscule, itu bener-bener menyentuh hati

Amelia : Dia, mirip sekali denganku!

author : soalnya itu _male counterpart _kamu, Amelia...

Amelia : Benar juga ya

Author : ada yang mau kasih review? bitte?


	2. Curiosity and Regret

Author : Kembali lagi dengan chapter baru!

England : Kenapa aku yang muncul, author? Aku lagi sibuk minum teh!

Author : sebentar doang, dasar pelit! Yang positif(?) dari orang ini alisnya doang

England : Fine! Jangan sebut lagi tentang alis, author!

**Disclaimer** : Himaruya masih yang punya

**Warning **: NyotaliaxHetalia, OOC, gaje, typo(s) ada hal galau(?) dll.

**Note **:

+ Semua nyotalia itu manusia

+ Penggunaan nama manusia

+ POV utama cerita lewat Amelia

* * *

Sesampainya di lantai bawah, polisi langsung saja menahan kedua tanganku. Tentu saja aku terkejut karena rasanya seperti buronan tingkat tinggi. Aku menunduk, merasa malu. Dalam hati aku meminta maaf kepada semua orang yang sebisa mungkin kuingat. Tapi, ingatanku kembali lagi ke orang yang pertama kali kukenal bernama Alfred F. Jones karena ia berjanji akan menyelesaikan masalahku ini. Dengan pasrah aku menghela nafas, memang hari ini benar-benar bukan hari keberuntunganku. Akupun dibawa oleh polisi menuju kantor polisi New York.

Mataku menatap keluar jendela mobil, melihat gedung PBB yang makin lama menjauh dari jangkauan pandang. Sebenarnya, aku masih bingung dengan orang tadi. Aku penasaran kenapa ia dengan mudahnya berjanji menyelesaikan masalahku dengan polisi. Sepenting apakah ia sampai berani membuat masalahku ini cepat selesai? Ia bukan seorang presiden(?) atau apapun, karena kalau kuingat tidak ada pejabat bernama Alfred F. Jones di pemerintah Amerika. Makin lama, aku memikirkan dia tentang semuanya. Bagaimana bisa seumuran denganku sudah jadi orang sepenting itu? Lalu, entah kenapa perasaan bahwa orang itu berkuasa melebihi presiden bisa terpikirkan olehku? Dia itu apa? Siapa? Dan pertanyaan itu terus berputar memenuhi otakku.

Lamunanku terpotong oleh ketukan polisi di jendela mobil. Polisi tersebut menatapku dengan pandangan sebal. Aku tak berani menatap polisi itu. Tanpa aba-aba polisi ini membuka pintuku dan menarik paksa diriku. Akhirnya aku merasa kesal juga dengan perlakuan polisi ini. Dengan kesal aku melepas tangannya yang menahan kedua tanganku dan tak lupa dengan bonus injakan kaki.

"_The Hell? !_ Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok! Tak perlu menarikku segala! Aku tak akan menyerang karena aku tak punya senjata!" bentakku

"Oh ya? Hey, _Bi*ch _kau sudah melanggar 10 peraturan lalu lintas serta merusak kenyamanan! Tadinya aku ingin memberi hukuman ringan, tapi setelah perlakuan yang burukmu tadi mungkin akan lebih lama dari yang kukira atau bahkan lebih buruk" Orang itu menyeringai melihatku

Aku mendecak kesal dan berjalan tanpa kawalan menuju kantor polisi tersebut. Beberapa staf maupun polisi menatapku, tapi kubalas dengan tatapan tajam sehingga beberapa ada yang mundur atau menelan ludah. Polisi menyebalkan itupun menyuruhku menuju salah satu ruangan. Ia memaksaku duduk dan menunggu. Mengetukkan kaki akupun teringat soal Mr. Zack. Kukeluarkan telepon genggam hendak menelepon atasanku itu. Tapi benda tersebut ada yang mengambil secara paksa duluan.

"Hei! Kembalikan!" Tanganku mencoba meraih, namun orang itu justru mendekatkan wajahnya padaku

"Nona sok penting, kupikir kau tak butuh benda satu ini. Mau menelepon seseorang, kukira kau sudah cukup besar untuk tidak meminta tolong pada orang lain?" Mukanya benar-benar membuatku kesal

"Kau tahu? Aku punya atasan sepertimu! Dan aku butuh telepon genggamku untuk melaporkan keadaanku!"

"Pengecut dan nanti kau memintanya untuk datang kesini, benar bukan?"

"He...Hei! _Wait up!_ Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Ibu serta ayah tak pernah mengajariku bahwa orang lain harus terlibat dalam masalahku yang bisa kuselesaikan sendiri!"

"Lalu untuk apa kau menelepon? !"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku mau memberitahukan bahwa aku tak bisa melanjutkan kerja!"

"Tch, kau harus disini dulu! Lupakan saja tentang pekerjaanmu! Yang pasti nanti kau akan ikut persidangan atas kelakuanmu tadi!"

"_WHAAAAAAAAT_? !"

Inilah keadaanku, duduk sendiri di ruangan interogasi. Aku menopang dagu dengan wajah masam. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Itu berarti aku terjebak disini selama 4 jam. Aku bahkan belum memberikan uang pembayaran dari Alfred. Aku menghela nafas lelah.

"_Memang hari sialku…_" Pikirku

Saat aku sedang menunduk, pintu ruangan dimana aku duduk berjam-jam ini terbuka. Aku sudah siap-siap suara untuk memarahi polisi itu. Tapi baru saja kubuka mulut, ternyata bukan orang yang kuharapkan untuk kumarahi. Orang yang menghampiriku adalah si laki-laki optimis yang baru kukenal beberapa jam lalu.

"_Hello_! Janjiku kutepati, bukan? Hahahaha! Tentu saja karena aku hero!" Alfred mengangkat jempol kanannya

"_Th…thanks_! AKu tak menyangka ternyata itu anda tuan F. Jones" Aku berdiri menghampirinya

"_Dudette_, Tak usah formal begitu! Alfred saja sudah cukup, kok! Dan mau kuantar?" Ia mengedipkan salah satu matanya

Mukaku memerah, "Ti…tidak usah! Aku bisa pulang memakai sepeda"

Ia menunduk dan memainkan sepatunya,"Umm…"

"Apa?"

"Sepedamu, kutabrak tadi saat berlari dan penyok(1), hehe"

Mataku membesar, terbelalak kaget. Langsung saja aku lemas dan terduduk lagi. Aku memijit keningku serta memegang perutku yang mulai sakit. Alfred menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajahku.

"Umm, Amelia… Aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau tiap hari kuantar kemanapun atau mungkin naik taksi tapi kubayar hingga aku punya waktu untuk mengganti sepedamu?" Ia memasang _puppy eyes_

"_Hentikan bodoh! Aku jadi tidak bisa bilang jangan atau tidak usah!_" Pikirku kalut

"Ba…baiklah" _Damn_!

"Yeeyy! Kukira kau akan marah padaku, baiklah ayo kita pulang karena sebentar lagi aku akan menghadiri rapat penting! Jadi tak bisa berlama-lama disini"

Aku mengangguk pelan, tapi ia dengan semangat tinggi menarik tanganku. Saat keluar dari ruangan laknat itu ia menatap polisi yang tadi. Wajahnya kali ini berubah menjadi serius.

"Kembalikan telepon genggam milik gadis ini, sekarang" Padat, jelas dan singkat. Itulah hal pertama yang kurasakan. Tapi, entah kenapa kata-kata itu begitu kuat hingga polisi yang menyebalkan tadi itu mengangguk serta menelan ludah. Polisi itu memberikan telepon genggam milikku.

Aku tak berani angkat suara, Alfred hanya menarik tanganku lagi menuju pintu keluar. Kami jadi pusat perhatian tapi Alfred tak peduli sama sekali. Sebenarnya aku dalam keadaan bingung namun disaat yang sama juga penasaran. Alfred yang kali ini sudah berganti baju memakai kemeja lengan panjang warna krem serta celana berwarna cokelat tua. Ia juga memakai dasi berwarna cokelat serta jaket berwarna biru. Ia terlihat santai walaupun ada sedikit kesan formal. Sesampainya diluar kantor polisi ia mengajakku ke mobil miliknya. Mataku terbelalak karena mobil yang digunakannya adalah mobil mewah.

Kenapa aku bisa tahu tentang mobil mewah di Amerika? Itu karena ada salah satu temanku di tempat kulian yang sangat menyukai mobil. Yah, tak bisa dipungkiri karena ia juga memilih jurusan tehnik mesin. Aku diam mematung menatap mobil tersebut. Tentu hal ini disadari oleh Alfred sendiri. Sekali lagi ia menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajahku seperti pada saat membuyarkan lamunanku di ruang interogasi kepolisian New York. Matanya menatap tepat dimataku. Aku terkejut dan menunduk karena malu.

"_Okay_, aku tahu kau masih merasa tak nyaman dengan masalah tadi. Ah ya, aku lupa ini milikmu, bukan?" Ia menyodorkan tangannya yang memegang telepon genggam milikku

"Be…benar, terima kasih!" Aku mengambil telepon genggam dari tangannya

"_Seriously_, tadi kudengar kau mengeluarkan banyak kata-kata kasar? Dan bisakah kau cepat naik karena bisa-bisa aku terlambat menghadiri rapat"

AKu mengangguk dan memegang pegangan pintu mobil, saat ingin masuk aku berhenti. "_Thanks, _Alfred dan kata-kata kasar tadi karena aku diperlakukan layaknya buronan tingkat tinggi! Tentu saja aku kesal!"

"Hehe, yah aku mengerti perasaanmu itu karena dulu sekali aku juga pernah mengalaminya"

Aku masuk di kursi belakang dan Alfred juga. Ia memasukkan kunci dan mulai menyalakan mesin. Iapun berbalik kearahku dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kenapa tidak duduk disampingku?" Pertanyaannya terdengar sangat polos

"I…itu karena aku merasa sedikit pusing, haha" Jawabanku terdengar memaksa

"Ohh… _Fine then_!"

Aku menatap orang dihadapanku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Jawaban yang benar-benar memaksa dengan hawa tak nyaman ini dipercaya olehnya? Apa dia tak bisa membaca keadaan sama sekali? Tapi yang pasti aku mengirim pesan singkat pada Mr. Zack atas keterlambatan dan tidak membantu hari ini. Dan ia menjawab tidak apa-apa bahkan uangnya katanya untukku saja. Tentu aku jadi merasa tak enak padanya. Ia sudah terlalu baik padaku selama ini.

"Hei, kau itu lahir pada tanggal 04 Juli, bukan? Kalau begitu tanggal lahir kita sama" Ia membuka pembicaraan pertama kali

Aku kebingungan, bagaimana bisa ia tahu tanggal lahirku?

"Iya, kebetulan dengan hari spesial Negara ini dan 04 Juli sebentar lagi" Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Yup! Dan aku senang sekali! Tapi, sayangnya tahun kemarin tidak ada satupun yang ingat dengan ulang tahunku…"

Aku terdiam, sejak kematian ayahku aku tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun karena masalah biaya. Aku beserta ibuku hanya mengisi bertambahnya umurku dengan makanan sederhana dan doa kepada tuhan yang maha esa. Tapi, kali ini hanya aku sendiri dan kemarin bahkan aku hanya makan pizza saat umurku bertambah. Aku tersenyum mengingat ulang tahunku yang terakhir kurayakan berada di rumah sakit beserta ibuku. Alfred membuyarkan lamunanku dengan memanggil namaku.

"Amelia, aku merasa sedih sebenarnya karena teman-temanku dari negara lain tak ada yang datang ke pesta ulang tahunku. Umm… bagaimana dengan ulang tahunmu?" Tanyanya

"Uhh… aku sudah lama tidak merayakannya secara besar-besaran. Sejak ayahku meninggal aku hanya makan-makan saja dengan ibuku disertai doa. Tapi dua tahun ini aku tak merayakannya sama sekali karena tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Yah, teman beserta sahabatku di tempat kuliah memberiku kejutan kecil-kecilan, sih" Aku masih teringat saat salah satu sahabatku membuatkanku syal

"Ibu dan ayah, ya…"

"Eh? _Pardon_?"

"Hmm… Sejak kecil aku tak pernah bertemu kedua orang tuaku. Dulu, aku diasuh oleh orang Inggris yang kuanggap sebagai kakak. Sebenarnya sih aku punya kembaran namanya Matthew Williams. Walaupun kami berdua terlihat sama, tapi sifat kami berbeda. Dia sangat pendiam dan "jarang terlihat". Oh ya, ia punya peliharaan seekor beruang"

"Tunggu, kembaran berbeda nama?"

Ia terdiam sebentar, tapi dengan cepat ia menjawab. "Itu karena kami sudah diasuh oleh orang berbeda sejak kecil. Yah, seingatku saat bertemu itu ketika pengasuhku dan pengasuh kembaran itu sepakat untuk bertemu"

"Itu memang bisa terjadi, bahkan kudengar ada saudara sekandung berbeda gender saling suka karena sudah lama tak bertemu. Kok jadi diluar topik begini, ya? Ahahaha"

"Yah, yang pasti kau cukup beruntung punya kedua orang tua"

Pembicaraan kami terpotong, tentu saja karena keheningan yang tercipta diantara kami. Aku sebenarnya berpikir keras, Alfred sejak kecil sudah jadi yatim piatu. Sungguh banyak sekali sisi yang tidak kuketahui dari orang seoptimis ini. Aku tersenyum namun tertawa dalam hati, aku yang punya keluarga yang lengkap dulu tapi belum bisa seberhasil orang dihadapanku. Aku jadi merasa malu dengan kedua orang tuaku.

Alfred sepertinya tak mau mengangkat topik yang tadi kami bicarakan. Mungkin suatu hal yang sensitif baginya? Aku bukan tipe selalu ingin tahu urusan orang, jadi aku tak ingin menanyakannya. Lagi pula, sebenarnya topik tadi itu juga sedikit menyinggung perasaanku yang merasa kesepian karena ditinggal kedua orang tua. Mataku menerawang keluar dari jendela mobil dan aku baru sadar bahwa kami berkendara tanpa tahu arah.

"GYAAAA! AKU LUPA KASIH TAU ALAMAT RUMAH!" Yah, akhirnya suaraku yang sudah lama tak dipakai teriak keluar juga

Alfred justru tertawa dan ia dengan santainya menanggapi,"Aku tahu kok, tenang saja"

"Ta…tapi kan belum…"

"Kalau kita kesasar berarti anggap saja seperti sedang jalan-jalan atau mungkin kencan?" Ia mengedipkan salah satu matanya lagi kepadaku melalui cermin

Aku mengedipkan mata, jangan-jangan orang ini sebenarnya penculik. Lalu, aku diculik karena peninggalan harta kedua orang tuaku yang disembunyikan keduanya saat masih hidup. Jadi nanti aku bakalan _treasure hunting _hanya untuk mencari peninggalan keluargaku? Langsung kugelengkan kepala dan _facepalm_. Tidak mungkin hal yang seperti film To*b Raider atau Ind*ana Jones bisa terjadi dalam kenyataan.

"Aku terlalu banyak menonton film petualangan" Gumamku

"Hei! Kau suka film juga? Wah, mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa menonton bareng? Kudengar ada banyak film bagus tahun ini! Oh ya, kalau film kau suka genre apa?" Sekali lagi ia banyak bertanya padaku

"Yah, tapi aku lebih sering menonton di internet karena tidak punya waktu untuk pergi ke bioskop. Kalau masalah film, aku suka genre petualangan. Tapi, film apapun aku tak masalah asalkan film tersebut memang bagus"

"Hehe, kalau horror?"

"Aku tidak terlalu suka tapi _I'm okay with that_"

"Yahoo! Berarti aku bisa mengajakmu menemaniku menonton film horror!"

Aku mengangguk, sifat laki-laki dihadapanku benar-benar seperti anak SMA yang selalu bersemangat. Tapi, menurut teman-teman SMAku yang kebetulan satu tempat kuliah mengatakan saat aku masih SMA sifatku juga begitu. Bersemangat, tetap optimis dan paling mencolok dariku adalah kesukaanku mengancam anak-anak yang mem-_bully_ junior hanya karena itu melanggar HAM. Bahkan kalau tidak salah aku pernah mengalami masalah dengan salah satu anak terkenal waktu itu. Aku menghela nafas, mungkin pengalaman memang bisa merubah seseorang.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai di apartemen dimana kau tinggal!" Suara Alfred mengagetkan lamunanku

"I…ini memang benar apartemen dimana aku tinggal. Ba…bagaimana bisa… tahu tempat tinggalku?" Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti

"Mungkin keberuntungan?"

Awalnya aku masih duduk didalam hingga sadar aku berada dimana. Akupun keluar dari mobil Alfred dan menghadap pintu masuk apartemen ini. Apartemen milikku ini sederhana namun asri, bersih dan rapi. Bayarannya pun tak mahal, tapi ini juga karena ibuku mengenal pemilik apartemen ini. Aku langsung berbalik karena baru ingat tentang Alfred. Tapi, orangnya sudah pergi dengan mobilnya.

"He…hei, Tunggu!" Aku berteriak, tapi aku jadi teringat kalau ia akan menghadiri rapat penting

"Te...TERIMA KASIH ATAS TUMPANGANNYA!" Sekali lagi aku berteriak dan kali ini dengan volume maksimal

Ia hanya mengeluarkan tangan kiri memperlihatkan jempolnya lewat jendela mobil. Aku langsung saja masuk ke dalam apartemen. Alfred itu, benar-benar misterius.

**Di perjalanan **(Amerika POV)

Gadis itu benar-benar menarik. Aku tak menyangka kalau dia memiliki kehidupan yang berat juga. Aku jadi ingin terus mengenalnya. Dan baru pertama kali aku benar-benar serius saat menghadapi polisi yang tadi bermasalah dengan Amelia. Yah, terakhir kali aku serius mungkin saat peristiwa 9/11 dan itupun membuat efek bagiku. Lengan kiri dekat bahuku sakit (untungnya tak sampai berdarah) dan aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Walaupun sebenarnya saat peristiwa tersebut aku mencium sedikit keanehan.

Soal ayahnya yang meninggal karena peristiwa tersebut, aku benar-benar membenci tanggal itu. Kenapa bisa hal tersebut terjadi? Bukankah ada CIA dan FBI? Lalu, untuk apa ada dua badan tersebut? Aku menatap tempat duduk yang tadi Amelia duduki. Memang manusia itu benar-benar berbeda. Aku, merasa jadi personifikasi hanya sebagai penggambaran tanpa membuat hal-hal yang luar biasa. Aku tahu kalau setiap Negara memiliki pemerintahan yang mengatur semuanya. Tapi, kalau tidak bisa membuat warga negaranya bahagia dan sejahtera itu artinya Negara tersebut buruk.

"Maaf, Amelia… Mungkin kalau pesawat itu tidak pernah ada atau kularang untuk lepas landas pasti sekarang kamu masih memiiki keluarga…" Aku bergumam sendiri dan ya, aku akan merasa melankolis seperti ini jika sendirian saja tanpa ada Negara lain. Hal ini dikarenakan salah satu mantan presidenku yang kebetulan menjadi orang penting saat perang saudara. Beliau mengatakan kalau seberat apapun harus tetap optimis, itulah kenapa Amerika ada.

"Optimis… oh ya, sekarang jam berapa? Pukul 06:55 pm? Sepertinya alamat terlambat rapat kali ini" Aku percepat laju kendaraan hingga akhirnya sampai di gedung putih

Awalnya aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk karena memang rapatnya sudah dimulai sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Pada akhirnya aku jadi sedikit debat dengan agen CIA tersebut tanpa harus memberikan identitasku. Untungnya ia menyerah dan memperbolehkanku masuk. Saat pintu kubuka, setiap orang yang menghadiri rapat menatapku. Ada yang menatap dengan pandangan kesal bahkan hingga maklum.

"Maaf, tadi ada urusan sedikit" Aku menuju tempat duduk samping presiden yang kosong

"Biar kutebak, jalan-jalan dengan personifikasi Negara UK itu, bukan?" Salah satu menteri menanggapi dengan nada kesal

"Bukan, aku mencoba lebih dekat dengan rakyatku" Ya, ini benar-benar alasan yang pertama kali kuutarakan dan memang ini benar-benar terjadi, bukan?

Setiap peserta rapat tertegun mendengarnya, kali ini aku yang menang. Akupun mengeluarkan proposal yang tadi kupegang. Semua perhatian menatap padaku.

"Aku ingin melaporkan semua hal pada kalian, kumohon jika ada kesalahan atau apapun ingatkan aku"

Rapat kali ini berjalan sangat serius daripada biasanya.

Selesai rapat, tentu semuanya bubar kecuali aku beserta presiden dan wakil presiden. Kami awalnya terdiam tanpa ada yang angkat suara. Aku juga sedang membereskan proposal yang tadi dibawa.

"Baiklah, America. Baru pertama kali aku mendengar alasan tersebut darimu" Sudah kutebak, pasti akan membicarakan hal ini

"Yah, tadi sedang macet dan aku mengobrol sedikit dengan seseorang. Aku jadi tahu banyak hal darinya" Aku menanggapi hal tersebut dengan kebohongan

"Bukan terlalu dekat dengan manusia biasa, kan? Hanya mengobrol ringan?" Kali ini wakil presiden menanyaiku

"Tidak, pak. Aku tahu resikonya kalau terlalu dekat dengan "kalian" jika bukan orang penting. Kami sudah tahu konsekuensinya seperti apa"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, apalagi kalau ia lawan jenismu. Kau tahu kan arti "tabu"? kuingatkan hal tersebut bisa bermasalah bagi dirimu sendiri, rahasia semua pemerintah bahkan dunia"

Aku mengangguk mengharapkan hal yang sama. Semoga, hubunganku dengan Amelia hanya sebatas kenalan dan kalau lebih jauh hanya sampai bersahabat tidak lebih dari itu. Kemudian orang penting nomor satu dan dua diwilayahku akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat rapat. Aku duduk lemas di kursi dan menutup wajahku.

"Yah, hanya sebatas teman atau… perasaan aneh ini yang menyebabkan aku selalu penasaran dengan gadis itu… sudah melebihi dari batas tolerir seorang personifikasi?" Mataku menerawang keluar taman yang terdapat di gedung putih.

Aku teringat kata-kata personifikasi Negara yang terkenal akan kemesumannya, France. "Cinta itu terkadang kejam, kita yang tidak bisa menyentuhnya bisa terkena juga dan kalau seperti itu rasanya seperti disiksa 100 kali dengan siksaan berat oleh musuh, Bahkan lebih buruk"

Aku benci diriku sendiri.

* * *

Author note : Saya lupa satu hal ini editan kedua (haha)

(1) Pasti semua tau kalo America itu tenaganya guede banget! Bahkan bisa narik mobil kesayangannya England disalah satu episode, kan?

* * *

Author : Hahaha, America ngegalau! Dia galau! ayo Alfred, bakal ngelangkah lebih jauh atau diem ditempat? Tanggung!

Prussia : Dasar tidak awesome! Kapan munculnya aku yang awesome(asem) ini?

Author : nggak tahu! pertama saya mau bales, maaf kelupaan padahal dulu jadi kebiasaan #sulk

**hossy** : makasih, ini udah update dan diedit lagi :)

**fauziapawesome** : Ini udah diupdate :D

Author : nah, segitu aja, reviewnya ok?


	3. Suspicion and Double Trouble

Author : Maaf update lama, soalnya nggak punya waktu gara-gara sayanya juga males (bilang aja males, kale!)

America : Hei dudette! Bisa sembunyikan aku isuatu tempat! Lagi dikejar sama si eyebrows nih!

Author : Lagi? Sekarang kenapa masalahnya?

America : Hehe, tehnya kutumpahkan tadi!

Author : Ya ampun, Alfred… kalau numpahin teh itu ngingetin dia sama Boston Tea Party!

America : HAHAHA Kejadian itu ya? HAHAHA! dia datang! Kabur dulu author!

Author : Bacain dulu dis- yaudah deh, terpaksa saya yang baca…

**Disclaimer : **Kapan Himaruya kasih saya izin sihh? Nanti kan karakter ASEAN saya lengkapin semua!

**Warning **: OC(yup beberapa) Nyotalia, OOC(maybe), bahasa kasar, gaje, sedikit nyinggung produk lain(?) sedikit referensi beberapa episode dan typo(s) everywhere~

* * *

Terbangun dipagi hari disapa oleh kertas-kertas berisi tugas. Sebenarnya tugas kuliah yang bertumpuk itu dikumpulkannya bermacam-macam hari dan entah kenapa aku merasa malas. Daripada aku memikirkan banyak tugas yang makin membuat stress, mungkin segelas kopi hangat bisa mengusir rasa malas. Harumnya kopi mulai menyeruak memenuhi ruangan apartemen milikku. Akupun bersiap-siap mandi untuk menjalankan aktifitasku seperti biasa.

Selesai mandi dan tentunya tak lupa pakai baju, aku mengambil telur serta _beacon_. Kalian pasti tahu aku akan melakukan apa. Tak lupa roti bakar kusiapkan. Sarapan pagi yang damai dan sepi ini sudah biasa aku lakukan sendirian. Tapi, keheningan itu tak berlangsung lama saat pintu apartemenku ada yang mengetuk dengan keras. Aku mengomel dalam hati, kenapa pagi-pagi begini harus ada tamu segala, sih? Dengan malas aku mendekati pintu dan melihat si tamu lewat bolongan khusus mata.

Pertama kali kulihat hanyalah seseorang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Hal kedua yang kulihat ia memakai baju kaos putih dan celana jeans. Tanpa prasangka apapun, aku membuka pintu apartemen dan terkejut karena didepanku adalah si laki-laki optimis bernama Alfred F. Jones. Yang pasti aku tak tahu apa maunya padaku karena disaat pagi ini ia mengunjungiku. Aku memasang wajah bingung serta kesal karena sarapanku terganggu. Ia justru hanya tersenyum lebar khas darinya.

"Yo! Siap untuk bekerja?" Ternyata ditangannya terdapat segelas kopi yang sepertinya sedang ia minum. Wajahku sebenarnya menunjukkan tatapan _cengo_.

"Alfred, aku masih belum selesai sarapan dan aku belum kerja sekarang! Aku kerja nanti jam 12 siang, sekarang aku bersiap-siap untuk kuliah…" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku

"Ah, kukira sudah bekerja, ternyata hanya bekerja sambilan, ya? Ahahaha"

"Maaf, tapi bisakah aku minta waktu untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu?"

"Hmm… _Okay_"

Aku sebenarnya merasa tak nyaman melihat Alfred hanya minum kopi, walaupun sekarang ia sedang sibuk dengan koran dihadapannya. Aku baru menyadari kalau ia membawa kantung kertas berwarna cokelat untuk membawa makanan. Setelah ia membuka, ternyata sandwich yang ia bawa. Pada akhirnya ia sarapan pagi disini juga. Astaga, seberapa semangat orang ini untuk mengantarku, sih? Tapi pertanyaan itu kusimpan dulu karena aku menaruh cucian ke wastafel. Alfred menyadari kalau aku selesai sarapan.

"Berarti ganti haluan ke Universitas Iowa! Ayo bersiap-siap karena kau tak mau terlambat, bukan?" Ia tersenyum

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, orang ini benar-benar tahu banyak hal tentangku(yang justru membuatku merinding) dan selanjutnya aku mengambil tas serta beberapa hal yang kubutuhkan. Alfred sudah melipat korannya serta kantung makanan sudah ditaruh di tempat sampah.

"Great_, buang sampah di apartemen orang lain_…" Pikirku masam

"_Okay_, ayo kita pergi!" Ia keluar duluan, terlihat sangat bersemangat. Aku menghela nafas, menutup pintu serta tak lupa menguncinya.

Ketika Alfred akan mencapai lantai dasar, aku masih berjalan menuruni tangga(karena apartemen milikku berada dilantai dua) dan berpikir bagaimana bisa Alfred dengan cepat sudah turun kesana. Aku memegang tali tas yang menggantung dibahuku dengan erat. Kali ini aku akan bertanya tentang beberapa hal padanya, karena ia benar-benar sudah mencurigakan bahkan sejak pertama kali aku bertemu.

"Yo Amelia! Nyonya dihadapanku ini pemilik apartemennya, ya? Dia baik sekali!" Tak lupa senyuman "charming" muncul di bibirnya

Aku melihat kearah depannya, ternyata Mrs. Welson. Tak lupa senyuman lembutnya terpampang di bibirnya.

"Ah, Ms. Jones? Pasti mau berangkat kuliah!" Ia menghampiriku

"Ah, benar Mrs. Welson. Terima kasih atas bentuannya karena membiarkanku menyewa apartemen disini tidak sesuai dengan harga sesungguhnya" Ya, aku memang diperbolehkan membayar sewa apartemen separuh dari harga penuh.

"Shh! Jangan keras-keras, nanti kedengaran tetanggamu dan jadinya kau dibenci oleh mereka!"

Aku menggangguk dan tersenyum. Alfred sudah menunggu diluar kali ini, lebih tepatnya disamping mobil yang kemarin ia pakai. Melihat hal itu aku menyudahi pembicaran dengan Mrs. Welson. Hal ini dikarenakan jika melihat keluar tepat pada wajah Alfred, ia menunjukkan ketidak sabaran yang tinggi. Akupun pamit mohon diri dan ia juga ada urusan lain, maka kami berpisah. Diluar apartemen Alfred sekarang sedang mengelus anjing tetangga (bukan tetangga dalam apartemen, tapi bersebelahan dengan apartemen) dan ia terlihat sangat senang.

"_a dog person, huh_?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Yup, tapi aku hanya punya kucing. Soalnya, kau tahu lah, kalau ada kucing pasti anjing tak pernah akur. Walaupun temanku dari Jerman mempunyai tiga anjing dan semuanya akur dengan kucingnya" Ia menjawab tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari si anjing

"RITCHIE? Ritchie, kau dimana?" Teriakan memanggil terdengar tak jauh dari posisi kami, ternyata seorang anak laki-laki sekitar umur 15 atau 16 tahunan mendekati kami

"Ah, ternyata kau disitu, Ritchie!" Ia menghampiri anjing yang sedang dielus Alfred

"Wah tuan terima kasih dan hei, Amelia! Lama tak jumpa!" Ia sekarang melihatku

"Yah, habis aku sibuk sekali sekarang, Ron" Aku menanggapi perkataan si anak

"Oh… Ah, kau mau berangkat ke tempat kuliah ya? Ngomong-ngomong…" ia menarik lenganku dan bicara pelan

"Hei, katakan padaku kalau itu pacarmu kan? Kalau ya, aku merestuinya karena sepertinya kalian terlihat cocok!"

"_What the_… maksudnya apa, Ron? ! kami hanya sebatas teman dan tak lebih dari itu!"

"Kau tak bisa bohong padaku!"

Kami kembali ke Alfred, Ron mengikat tali anjing pada bahu Ritchie.

"Tuan! Kalau kau benar-benar pacar Amelia, jaga dia baik-baik! Dia itu perempuan yang tak bisa menjaga perkataannya kalau sedang kesal! Jadi, kalau bisa buat dia selalu bahagia daripada kau harus berhadapan dengan sisi Amelia yang menakutkan!" Iapun langsung saja pergi meninggalkan kami, aku menatap Alfred dan ternyata wajahnya memerah

"RON! APA MAKSUDNYA? !" Teriakku ke arah anak tadi

"Pacar? _Hmm… sound interesting_!" Dan perkataannya terdengar santai, akupun mengomel tak jelas atas kejadian tadi dan wajahku sudah memerah bagaikan tomat.

Tanpa aba-aba aku sudah masuk ke mobil Alfred. Alfred awalnya masih belum masuk, tapi iapun akhirnya duduk didepan bagian supir. Aku sebenarnya sedang kesal jadi tak mau berkata apa-apa, masalahnya Alfred sepertinya tak mengerti keadaanku. Ia bahkan mulai bertanya beberapa hal padaku seperti kemarin.

Aku menjawab serta menanggapinya dengan nada malas. Tapi ia masih saja terus mengoceh membuatku bertambah kesal. Mau tak mau harus meladeninya. Aku juga baru ingat kalau saat ini kampus sedang bersiap-siap untuk tanggal 04 Juli nanti. DIperjalanan juga hamper semua sudut sedang dihias dengan dekorasi warna putih, biru dan merah. Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit terhibur, walaupun tak merayakan lagi setelah tak punya siapa-siapa. Yang penting seluruh kota merayakan juga. Hal ini dikarenakan tanggal ini adalah hari special Negara ini.

"Yup, sebentar lagi Amerika bertambah umurnya setelah kemerdekaannya dulu dua ratus tahun lebih. Ah, rasanya waktu itu berjalan cepat sekali. Dulu semua ini masih bangunan yang kecil, sekarang sudah tinggi dan bertingkat, pembangunan memang bisa merubah apapun, ya?" Alfred masih terfokus pada jalanan

"_Entah kenapa dari nadanya, ia seperti mengalami langsung kejadian tersebut" pikirku_

"Ah! Kata ibuku, mobil saja tak sekeren zaman sekarang. Katanya zaman dulu itu terlihat kotak terkadang panjang. Tapi, menurutnya ia suka karena desain yang klasiknya itu" Aku langsung menanggapi Alfred

"Amelia, kalau nanti tanggal empat ada acara tidak? Kalau tidak ada mau kuundang ke acara special"

"Umm… biasanya Mr. Zack akan mengadakan pesta sih, tapi aku tak terlalu yakin. Mungkin aku akan bertanya padanya nanti"

"Cepat-cepat ya! Soalnya aku benar-benar mau mengundangmu! Jadi kalau bisa besok kau sudah tau jawabannya dari atasanmu itu"

"baiklah"

Kami sekarang terdiam, aku larut dalam pikiranku yang terpotong tadi. Sungguh, sebenarnya siapakah orang dihadapanku ini? Bagaimana bisa ia tahu kalau aku kuliah di Universitas Iowa? Lalu, nadanya tadi saat bicara tentang pembangunan, rasanya seperti ia benar-benar mengalaminya. Rasa keingintahuanku semakin besar, mungkin kali ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya padanya.

"Umm… Alfred?" Aku memanggil

"Ya? Ada apa?" responnya

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja! Hero pasti akan menjawabnya"

"Umm… kau sudah kerja, kan?"

"yup!"

"Kau kerja dimana? Kenapa kau banyak tahu tentangku?"

Ia terdiam sebentar,"Di bagian administrasi penduduk! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah, tidak apa-apa" Aku berbohong, sebenarnya aku bertambah curiga

Aku tak bertanya lagi, perjalanan sekarang jadi diam walaupun hanya sesaat karena Alfred mulai bicara lagi. Aku membuka buku dan membaca, kalau ada hal yang ditanyakan atau menarik untuk dtanggapi, aku baru angkat suara. Tak menyangka setelah perjalanan paling berisik yang pernah kualami ini, akhirnya sampailah di Universitas Iowa. Kami sekarang ada ditempat parkir dan saat aku keluar dari mobil, semua orang memperhatikanku.

Aku merasa tak nyaman dan Alfred menatap bangunan yang terdapat di Universitas. Ia tak sadar kalau sedang dibicarakan oleh beberapa gadis yang memang terkenal di kampus bahkan sering disebut ratu kampus. Salah satu rombongan yang berisi ratu kampus serta pengeran kampus yang sombong berdiri tak jauh dari kami berdua. Melihat dari tatapan rombongan itu, membuatku merasa tak nyaman dan sebal.

Salah satu dari mereka membawa bola untuk _football_ dan dimainkan ditangannya. Melihat bola tersebut aku jadi was-was, soalnya ada anak yang sengaja ia lempari. Memang mereka itu suka sekali mem_-bully_ anak-anak lainnya, terutama kalau tidak selevel dengan mereka serta junior. Aku benar-benar tak suka orang yang seperti itu. Alfred menatapku dan kemudian menatap rombongan itu. Aku tak mau banyak komentar, malah meminta Alfred untuk pergi dari sini.

"Wew, wew… lihat siapa yang punya pacar baru disini? Dan wah tak kusangka si culun ini punya pacar langsung sekeren ini! Pacarnya bahkan punya Mustang tipe terbaru, guys!" Nadanya benar-benar melecehkan

"_Dude_! Sepertinya kedatangan kalian membuat Amelia tak nyaman, jadi kumohon untuk pergi saja" Sayangnya Alfred tak mendengar permintaanku, ia malah meladeni mereka

"Alfred! Sudah, kau kan harus bekerja, aku juga mau masuk kelas dulu" Ucapku agar Alfred tak meladeni mereka

"Wah, wah… ternyata orang satu ini lumayan juga perkataannya! Lebih baik dengarkan saja perkataan pacarmu itu, yah cari aman saja"

"_Dude_, aku sudah mengalami dan bertemu dengan orang yang sifatnya sama denganmu… Mungkin lebih baik kalau kau yang menyingkir sedikit. Lagipula aku ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan Amelia, ini Negara bebas bukan komunis. _At least_, Amelia lebih hebat dari kalian karena ia dapat beasiswa dari pemerintah bahkan sudah diminta untuk bekerja di bagian aset nantinya. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Pasti setelah lulus tak diketahui mau bekerja dimana, bahkan jadi pengangguran dan membuat a-maksudku Negara jadi berat tanggungannya" Perkataannya semuanya benar bahkan tentang pemerintah itu, orang ini membuatku merinding

Tak kusangka orang-orang itu marah, bahkan melempar bola _football _ke arahku . Aku menutup mata tapi ternyata tak pernah sampai di wajahku(untungnya) karena benda itu sudah ditangkap duluan oleh Alfred menggunakan satu tangan. Wajahnya menampakkan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"_Such a coward_! Berlindung menggunakan pacarmu? Apa ini? Twil*ght yang suram itu? Berarti laki-laki dihadapanku ini vampire yang terihat gay itu? Hahaha!" Semuanya tertawa

Alfred hanya menutup matanya dan menghela nafas serta berkata pelan," Memang meladeni anak kuliahan nan labil itu susah"

"Oi, _dude_! Kalau kau suka _football _bahkan jadi pemain kampus ini, tangkap lemparan dariku!" Alfred menggulung kemeja miliknya

"Hah? Aku bertaruh lemparanmu itu buru-" Bola terarah padanya dengan kencang, ia menangkap dengan kedua tangan tapi tak berhenti begitu saja. Ternyata orang itu masih terdorong kebelakang.

Aku menatap kejadian itu dengan tatapan horror, yang lainnya keheranan. Aku menatap Alfred dan ia malah tersenyum dengan percaya dirinya. Dan akupun terkejut saat ada _flash _kamera muncul begitu saja, ternyata wartawan kampus yang memfoto kami berdua. Alfred menatap wartawan itu dan nada serta pandangannya benar-benar serius.

"kuminta, foto tadi dihapus, _okay_? Oh ya, jangan banyak komentar!" Tapi melihat wartawan kampus yang tatapannya kosong, iapun mengambil kameranya dan menghapus sendiri foto tadi

Ia sekarang memalingkan perhatiannya padaku, "Jangan komentar atau memberitahu mereka semua tentangku, apapun itu. Walaupun sahabatmu, jangan pernah karena bisa-bisa bosku marah karena memberitahu sedikit identitasku pada kalian."

Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataannya. Ia masuk ke mobil lagi dan sekarang meninggalkanku sendirian di parkiran. Tadi aku melihat Alfred menghubungi entah siapa. Mungkin kenalannya atau apa. Tapi yang pasti aku langsung menghindari semua orang menuju kelas. Aku duduk dan langsung saja menutup wajahku dengan buku. Sahabatku yang terdiri dari tiga orang, dua perempuan dan satu laki-laki menghampiri.

"Wah, sepertinya tadi pagi sedikit heboh" Gadis dihadapanku memiliki rambut panjang berkacamata namanya Alice

"Yup, _tea-freak_… memangnya siapa sih laki-laki tadi?" Kali ini gadis dengan logat Prancis bernama Francia juga ikut mengobrol

"Apa maksudnya, _French_-_Ba*tard_? !"

"Sudah-sudah, sepertinya sekarang Amelia sedang tidak mau diganggu, guys!" Laki-laki dari Belgia bernama muncul

"Sudahlah… aku lagi pusing, mungkin kalian lebih baik sedikit menjauh dulu?" Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan meninggalkanku sendirian di tempat duduk.

**Dimana America sedang berada… **(America POV)

Arrghh! Padahal aku sudah janji untuk tidak menunjukkan kekuatanku ini! Bahkan Negara yang sudah lama mengenalku saja masih aneh kalau melihatku bisa mengangkat meja kayu mahoni dengan satu tangan. Atau bahkan saat aku meminjam mobil Rolls Royce milik England, aku menarik mobilnya karena ia tak mau memberikan kuncinya. Aku menghela nafas panjang, terkadang aku memang selalu lupa dengan keadaanku sendiri.

Aku tersenyum dan hampir ingin tertawa saat menge-cek website terkenal ciptaan warga negaraku, Tumblr. Yah, aku suka sekali mengunjungi website itu. Aku masih ingat kalau ada kiriman bertuliskan kalau Alfred F. Jones itu Captain America yang menyamar. Walaupun aku kuat seperti dia, tetap saja aku berbeda. Aku tak punya waktu untuk hal itu. Walaupun aku merasa terhormat disamakan dengan tokoh superhero kesukaanku.

Seperti biasa aku harus ke gedung putih untuk mengerjakan paperwork. Oh, tak lupa juga dengan anak presiden yang biasanya kuasuh juga untuk membantu "the first lady". Aku sebenarnya lebih suka kaalu disuruh mengasuh anak-anak presiden daripada mengurusi tumpukan paperwork yang anehnya seperti tak pernah berkurang. Oh, masalah pertama aku harus mengurusi masalah penghapusan ingatan bersama CIA nanti. Memang jadi personifikasi itu sangat sulit, apalagi harus terikat dengan ini lah, kalau sedikit bermasalah dengan manusia harus mengurus itu lah. Yah, kami walaupun dibebaskan dalam beberapa hal, tapi tak semuanya bisa sebebas manusia.

Aku menghela nafas, rasanya beban dipunggung bertambah. Masalah juga semakin menumpuk, apalagi baru-baru ini ada agen rahasia kami yang membuat masalah. Kudengar dia sekarang sedang mencari suaka, masalah utamanya Negara-negara yang tak suka denganku menawarkan suaka untuknya.

"Tch, _troublesome_" Gumamku

Semoga saja bosku tidak memberitahukan pada England yang anehnya masih saja peduli padaku, walaupun sepertinya setiap bertemu ia akan mencekik atau mencubit pipiku seperti natal kemarin. Jangan sampai hal tersebut terjadi karena dijamin ia akan mengamuk di rumahku atau lebih parahnya kalau masih di gedung putih, disitulah ia akan mengeluarkan sisi bajak lautnya. Sekali lagi iPhone milikku berdering, sekarang dari FBI pula.

"Apalagi sekarang?" Karena aku masih diperjalanan, jadilah aku membiarkan telepon masuk itu

Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit, aku sampai di gedung putih. Tak lupa menelepon balik FBI, kalau kulihat sepertinya aku akan terkena omongan panjang.

"Ah, _Hello_? Disini Alfred F. Jones!" Mereka memang tak tahu kalau aku America, mereka hanya tahu namaku dan aku itu orang penting bagi negara

"_Mr. Jones! Kudengar kau bermasalah sedikit di Universitas Iowa! Apa kau mau ada masalah buruk terjadi lagi? Kau tahu kan, setelah kejadian "itu" aku diminta menjadi mata-mata mengintaimu!" _Oke, aku paling sebal kalau begini

"Tenang saja, masalah itu tak terlalu besar!"

"_Tak terlalu besar katamu? Aku melihat kau bicara dengan rakyat umum tanpa tahu batasan-batasannya!_" Jangan-jangan ia tahu siapa aku

"Aku kan manusia, pastinya boleh bicara dengan siapapun, '_kay_?"

"_Aku tahu, Mr. Jones! Tapi kau itu orang penting menurut director FBI! Apa kau mau kepalaku dipenggal?_"Bagus ia tak tahu siapa diriku

"Itu sih resiko mengawasiku! Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang, _okay_? Lagipula terakhir kali aku membuat suatu hal yang parah hanya memecahkan jendela keluarga Bruce! Itupun saat natal dua tahun yang lalu! Orangnya juga tak keberatan! _See_?"

"_ITU JUGA KARENA NEGARA HARUS MENGGANTI JENDELA ITU! Dan haruskah masalahmu dilaporkan ke presiden_?"

"GYAAAAA DON'T DO IIIIIT! Bisa-bisa nanti presiden menyuruhku ke pangkalan militer lagiii!" Yah, aku sih tak masalah dengan dikirim ke tempat latihan militer, asalkan atas nama _Commander _Alfred F. Jones dibawah suruhan presiden. Tapi, saat itu aku malah dikenalkan sebagai sersan satu pula! Pulang-pulangnya badanku sakit karena latihan militer yang telah lama tidak kulakukan. Walaupun sekali lagi aku tak masalah, tapi kalau diharuskan berlari sepuluh putaran di lapangan lepas landas lalu dilanjutkan push up 70 kali dan sit up 80 kali, walaupun Negara ia bisa tepar tahu!

"Benarkah? Tapi jangan laporkan masalah satu bulan yang lalu, ya?" Ah ya, ia mabuk (aku mengajaknya untuk minum-minum saat Jumat malam) dan merusak satu bar hingga pada akhirnya aku yang mengeluarkan uang untuk mengganti kerugian dari kantong pribadi

"Bagus, kita impas!"

Telepon kuputus, mataku menarawang. Kenapa semua bosku melakukan hal yang sama untuk menyuruh salah satu agen rahasia entah itu FBI atau CIA untuk mengawasiku pula? Terakhir kali aku diawasi oleh agen, hampir saja dia tertembak. Walaupun itu juga seperti yang kukatakan pada agen rahasia yang tadi, resiko mengawasiku.

Aku masuk ke gedung putih. Kali ini aku akan langsung ke tempat dimana rekreasi keluarg presiden berada alias ruang keluarga. Aku tak mau ambil pusing dan semoga saja aku bisa menggendong anak bungsu _First Lady_ karena ia sangat imut. Alasan kedua sih aku memang tak bisa memliki keluarga, bukan? Sekarang aku sedang diam-diam langsung menuju ruang keluarga. Tapi, ternyata malah bertemu presiden di depan mata.

"Nah, America… kucari-cari kau daritadi!" Kalau kudengar lewat nadanya, sepertinya ini akan kearah yang serius

"Hmm? _What's up Prez!_(1)" Kucoba untuk mempercepat pembicaraan

"Nah, ini masalahmu di Universitas Iowa. Kali ini aku serius dan kenapa gadis biasa yang berkuliah disana terlibat? Kalau kau ingin tahu darimana info ini berasal, tanyakan agen yang mengawasimu"

_Oh shit!_

* * *

Author note :

Ada yang liat beberapa referensi episode Hetalia? Banyak banget disini :D

(1)Prez singkatan dari presiden, bahasa Inggris America gaul (haha)

* * *

Author : Makasih yang cuma sekedar ngehampirin, baca dan lebih bagus yang review #bow

Germany : Tuh ada yang minta cerita lainnya dlanjutin!

Author : GAAAHHH MAAF! Cerita lain masih luntang-lantung keadaannya, soalnya semua draft cerita yang diminta kehapus dulu sewaktu nih Notebook kena virus T_T

Germany : Makanya jangan kebanyakan bikin cerita auhor, pusing kan jadinya?

Author : Germany nggak membantu! T_T

**hossy **: saya kira bakalan disebut ctar membahana baga- #dibekep iya saya juga sadar, ngetik ngebut apalagi malem-malem itu suram ya?

Alfred kalo saya baca menurut hetalia wiki itu bisa serius dan baca keadaan kalo dia mau, makanya dia bisa galau. Maaf agak ngadat kali ini update-nya

Lagi coba ngebangun ulang skenarionya kalo nggak bisa terpaksa nggantung :'D

**Everly De Mavis **: silahkan dibaca

**ariyana** : pesanan(?) udah jadi dan tinggal dibaca

**Aline AzureE** : NYOTALIAAAA SAYA NEMU DOUJINSHINYA KEMAREEN! *ikut muter-muter keliling pancoran*

Bukan, biar tambah greget (apa pula ini) tapi nggak terlalu dibahas, haha #plak  
Kalo itu udah disiapin nanti kalo cerita ini udah selesai :D

Makasih yaaa!

Author : Yup, bahagia banget yang review nambah empat! #nangisbahagia  
Dan saya ada kado(?)buat fans Iggy sama Amerika :D watch?v=N_yK-DV7zvE dan watch?v=-hCs4pFtY94 (hapus spasi dan titik) dijamin bahagia yang nontonnya terus saya lagi terobsesi sama Cardverse! America (AAAHHHH HE'S KING OF SPADES THE MAJESTY #yangterakhirabaikaninicumacurcol) sekian dari saya dan terimakasih

Author : oh iya, sebelum ngibrit… boleh minta reviewnya kan? :B


	4. Those Growing Problems

Author : Balik lagi di cerita milik author! Makasih yang udah review maupun baca!

Estonia : Ah, aku menang kontes menggendong istri lagi, Author!

Author : Tunggu, Estonia… Kamu kan nggak punya istri? Terus ngegendong siapa?

Estonia : …

Author : Uhh? Estonia?

**Disclaimer **: Seberapa kalipun, Himaruya masih yang punya. Tapi btw, kemana ya Himapapa ini?

**Warning **: Sinetron BGT, OOC , OC, kata-kata kasar dan beberapa hal yang termasuknya drama, typo(s), gaje, abal dlll

* * *

**Alfred POV**

"Nah, ini masalahmu di Universitas Iowa. Kali ini aku serius dan kenapa gadis biasa yang berkuliah disana terlibat? Kalau kau ingin tahu darimana info ini berasal, tanyakan agen yang mengawasimu" Presiden menatapku dengan serius

"Uh… baiklah… tapi aku mau ada urusan sebentar, jadi mungkin anda mau duluan dan menungguku di ruang oval? Ada sedikit urusan! HAHAHA!" Sebenarnya dalam hati aku ingin memarahi agen yang tadi berjanji tak memberitahukan masalahku pada siapapun

"Hmm… Baiklah, America. Jangan coba kabur! nanti kuminta agen terbaikku menangkapmu jika menghindar!"

Aku mengangguk dan menunjukkan jempol dengan wajah seperti biasa. Akhirnya presiden meninggalkanku sendirian lagi.

"Oh, _Goddammit secret service! _Tadi ia takut dipenggal oleh director, sekarang aku yang akan memenggal dia!"

Kuambil iPhone milikku dengan kesal dan mencari nomor si agen yang tadi meneleponku. Saat kutemukan, cepat-cepat ku-dial nomor tersebut. Aku sudah tak sabar, kakiku mengetuk lantai gedung putih hingga aku ditatap oleh beberapa staf yang bekerja disana. Hingga pada akhirnya orang menyebalkan itu mengangkat teleponku. Langsung saja tekanan darahku naik.

"Hei! Kau tadi sudah janji tidak memberitahukan siapapun! Apa kau mau masalahmu kulaporkan, hah? !" Langsung saja nada suaraku meninggi

"Maafkan aku, Mr. Jones! I… ini kare-" Terdengar telepon genggam miliknya diambil paksa

"Hah! Ternyata kalian berdua bersekongkol untuk menutupi masalah yang kalian berdua buat ya? Mr. Jones! Kau sudah dibilang oleh presiden dan kalau kau bingung kenapa bisa diketahui, kau tahu kan penyadapan? Mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan tapi presiden sendiri yang meminta! Ini juga karena kecurigaan beliau karena agen yang mengawasimu jarang melaporkan keadaanmu" Aku jadi terkena semprot

Aku bungkam tak angkat suara. Kalau sudah seperti ini mood-ku bisa-bisa jadi seperti saat WW2 lagi. Tapi, yah mau bagaimana lagi. Ini juga salahku, sih.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas infonya" langsung saja kuputuskan panggilan, iPhone kutaruh di kantung.

Mataku menatap dinding putih bersih disampingku. Aku terdiam tak bisa bergerak kesana-kemari. Bingung dengan keadaanku sendiri. Aku pernah dekat dengan manusia, lumayan banyak sebenarnya. Rata-rata semuanya adalah laki-laki, terakhir kali perempuan yang sangat dekat padaku itu namanya Amelia Earhart si pilot. Dan berakhir patah hati karena ia menikah, tapi aku lebih bersyukur pada akhirnya aku bisa "move on" walaupun kenyataannya aku menangis selama dua minggu karena ia menghilang disalah satu penerbangannya. Aku menghela nafas.

Aku baru ingat dan menyadari bahwa orang yang kusuka memiliki nama awalan sama. Aku mengeluarkan earphone dan menyambungkannya ke iPhone milikku. Lagu-lagu yang dari zaman dulu hingga sekarang ada didalam daftar putarku. Sambil menuju ruang oval aku menggumamkan lagu. Aku berhenti saat didepan ruang presiden yang terkenal itu, ruang oval. Aku menutup mata, menarik nafas panjang dan memegang pegangan pintu. Kubuka pintu tersebut dan terlihat seseorang yang dekat denganku sejak dulu, personifikasi negara United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Tanpa sadar aku menelan ludah.

"_YO! Prez and eyebrows! _Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, England!" Kusapa mereka

"Sudah kubilang jangan merusak bahasa _The majesty queen_! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU _"EYEBROWS"_, GIT!" Langsung saja Negara satu ini menggunakan kata-kata kasar padahal sedang didepan bosku

"Ehem" Dan bosku pada akhirnya pura-pura batuk untuk mendapatkan perhatian kami

"Ah, bos… Tadi katamu ingin bicara denganku secara privat tapi kenapa England juga disini?"

"Kuundang dia karena kau paling sulit mendengar dan keras kepala jika diberitahu olehku"

"Maaf, tuan presiden. Bukannya aku tak sopan tapi ia akan lebih mendengar jika saudaranya, Canada yang diundang" ia cepat-cepat memberitahu bosku

"Canada? Who?"

"America… dia itu berada diatasmu dan sering duduk disampingmu di world meeting!"

"Oh, Mattie ya? _WHAT? NOOOOOOO!_ Jangan panggil diaaaa!" Terakhir kali aku dimarahi olehnya, entah kenapa aku berakhir menangis selama tiga jam (karena ia mengomeliku selama itu) tanpa henti

"Hmm… sepertinya Canada benar-benar akan kupanggil, sebentar aku meminta perdana menterinya menyuruhnya kesini" Presiden langsung saja menelepon orang yang dimaksud

"WHY HIIIMMMMM!"

Aku duduk dikursi dengan lemas, tentu saja dengan apa yang dilakukan bosku kali ini. Ayolah, bosku sewaktu zaman Amelia Earhart hidup saja memperbolehkanku dekat dengan Amelia. Tentu saja aku manyun kalau mengingat masa laluku itu. Akhirnya kami menunggu Matthew yang memang akan datang sesegera mungkin. Tanpa basa-basi aku mengeluarkan iPhone lagi dan mendengarkan lagu. Hal ini membuat England terlihat kesal.

Aku tak peduli dan lebih memilih menikmati makanan yang disuguhkan oleh maid. Mungkin kalau ada di gedung UN ia pasti sudah mencoba mencekikku atau memarahiku habis-habisan. Diantara kami hanya England dan presidenku yang saling bicara, entah apa topiknya karena aku lebih sibuk mendengarkan lagu. Beberapa menit terlewat, akhirnya seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang Oval. Yang muncul hanyalah agen rahasia yang memberitahu bahwa ada tamu, hingga terlihatlah siapa sosok si tamu ini. Tentu saja saudaraku, Canada.

"Ah, tuan presiden… kenapa memanggilku, eh?" Tanyanya dengan nada pelan

"Ini masalah kakakmu, mungkin kalian bisa bicara secara "kekeluargaan" karena kupikir jika aku saja yang bicara ia tak akan mendengar" Jawab presidenku dengan cepat dan tepat

Aku hanya bisa mengerang kesal. Kalau bicara tentang diriku tapi dengan cara yang disebutkan oleh presiden pasti akan berakhir lama dan mungkin saja lebih buruk. Aku benar-benar membencinya dan ingin cepat-cepat semuanya selesai. Mungkin aku bisa menjemput Amelia?

"Ehem, America… kau tidak mendengarkanku lagi…" Canada menepuk tanganku

"Uh, _sorry dude_! Suaramu terlalu pelan jadi tidak terdengar olehku" Memang suara dia pelan dan aku juga tak focus

"Al… Apa benar kau dekat dengan manusia lagi? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk _stay out from troubles_? Kau bahkan pernah meng-hack blog milikku hanya karena bosan. Al, tak bisakah sekali-kali jangan menjadi orang yang tidak jelas seperti ini? Kau tahu kan posisimu seperti apa? Kalau sampai manusia biasa banyak tahu tentang kau, mungkin kau yang paling diincar diantara kami. Kau tahu kan bahwa kau itu superpower sehingga banyak orang yang benci padamu tahu! Aku tahu kau yang terkuat tapi juga paling rentan diantara kita!"

"_Yeah_…"

"Apalagi sekarang banyak yang namanya terorisme! Maafkan aku tapi… apa kau tak pernah ingat kejadian 9/11 itu, eh? Maksudku kau kan diserang"

"…" Aku tak berani angkat suara, ingatan itu masih terlalu sakit diotak dan hatiku. Mungkin setiap manusia hanya memandangnya sebagai tragedy kemanusiaan terburuk, tapi tak ada yang pernah tahu apa rasanya menjadi personifikasi. Setiap personifikasi bisa merasakan dengan jelas apapun yang terjadi pada "rumah" miliknya masing-masing. Dan yang paling buruk adalah saat _The Great Depression _dan _Black Friday_.

"_Yeah_…" Kupelankan suaraku

"Umm… tuan Presiden, mungkin anda bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini sebentar? Maafkan aku telah berkata lancang denganmu" England akhirnya angkat suara setelah terdiam dari tadi

Bosku tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya berdiri dan menuju pintu ruangan. Meninggalkan kami bertiga, suara pintu yang terbuka dan selanjutnya tertutup menyiksa telingaku serta pikiranku. Aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari ruangan ini. Dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, mereka menatapku dalam.

"He…hey _dudes_! Kenapa dengan pandangan menyeramkan itu? _It's creepy as shit!_" Sungguh pandangan seperti itu terakhir kali mereka berikan saat masih Cold War dulu

"Baiklah, America… sekarang kita kearah yang benar-benar serius kali ini. Apa hubunganmu dengan Amelia F. Jones, ini?" Suara England benar-benar seperti mengintrogasi dulu saat WW2

"Uhh… hanya sebatas teman?" Kujawab dengan hati-hati, karena England itu bisa menjadi orang licik kalau menginterogasi seseorang

"Hmm… _Well_, kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa kerumahnya, mencoba mendekat dengannya bahkan mengobrol banyak hal dengannya!"

"Hei, aku hanya mengobrol hal-hal umum saja, '_kay? _Tidak ada hal-hal sensitive yang kuberitahu! Kami hanya sebatas teman, _y'know!_"

"Alfred, terakhir kali kau berteman… kau jatuh Cinta! Apa kau tak ingat perempuan yang keras kepala bernama Amelia Earhart? !"

"HEI! Dia tidak keras kepala! Ia hanya membela kesetaraan dan persamaan hak! Dia lebih baik dari yang kau pikirkan dan masalah aku suka padanya itu hanya _PURE accident_! Jangan pernah merendahkan orangku, England"

"Yah, ia memang membanggakan tapi membuatmu menjadi berantakan! Aku hanya khawatir padamu, tahu!" Canada akhirnya angkat suara

"JANGAN BAWA-BAWA MASA LALUKU, _DAMMIT_! Sudah cukup aku mengingat beberapa hal yang ingin kulupakan, _okay_?" Sekarang emosiku benar-benar memuncak

"United States of America, ini bukan masalah membicarakan masa lalumu… Tapi aku tak ingin nantinya kau menyesal melebihi dariku. Lagipula, walaupun kau sudah merdeka tapi a…aku ma…masih menganggapmu sebagai _m…my br..brother_"

"_BULLSHIT! _England, aku paling benci mengingat kejadian dulu! _AND STAY AWAY FROM MY PERSONAL LIFE!_" Aku berdiri dan cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan ruangan terkutuk itu. Aku benci saat seseorang hanya mengatakan bahwa hal ini baik untukku, tapi mereka tak pernah tahu apa yang kurasakan. Mataku sudah cukup melihat semua hal yang berat.

Aku berlari dari tempat itu sampai melewati presiden yang sedang asyiknya menelepon. Kulihat ia ingin menghentikanku, tapi saat kutatap dirinya dengan tajam, sepertinya niatan tersebut ia urungkan. Aku menangis, ya! Aku menangis! Seorang personifikasi negara superpower bernama United States of America aka Alfred F. Jones menangis. Aku tak peduli pandangan semua agen atau staf yang kulewati, aku hanya menuju mobil dan cepat-cepat pergi dari gedung putih.

Aku sudah memperkirakan ulang tahunku kali ini lebih buruk dari tahun kemarin.

**Sementara itu dimana Amelia berada**

Dan aku sedang sibuk berkutat pada kelas, tugas dan perpustakaan. Aku tak menyangka salah satu dosen tidak masuk, _lagi_ dan ini mulai membuatku kesal. Masalahnya, kekesalanku memuncak saat banyak mahasiswa yang bertanya tentang kenalanku itu. Sayangnya, perkataan Alfred yang anehnya masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku membuatku benar-benar tak mau mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Aku bahkan harus benar-benar pergi kemanapun secara diam-diam.

Aku menghela nafas, benar-benar manusia misterius bernama Alfred F. Jones mulai merubah hidupku. Kucoba otakku memutar ulang kejadian beberapa hari kemarin, mulai dari diminta mengirim makanan kemudian tak sengaja wajahku tertabrak pintu dan dilanjutkan mengenal Alfred F. Jones hingga aku diantar dia karena sepedaku dirusak. Tunggu, sepeda rusak? Otakku mulai mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan ingatan yang pudar. Dibawa paksa, debat dengan polisi hingga pada akhirnya Alfred benar-benar menyelamatkanku layaknya pahlawan.

"KANTOR POLISI!" Aku mengepalkan tangan keatas seperti sudah berhasil mengerjakan tugas paling sulit dan pada akhirnya semua orang melihatku.

"_Kantor polisi, Alfred mengatakan ia merusak sepedaku… tapi dengan apa? Umm… _wait for eensy moment…" Pikirku

"Merusak sepeda, maafkan aku telah merusak sepeda… Tidak, Umm... Sepeda kutendang? Tidak, Sepeda ku…tabrak hingga penyok! _Oh… my god!_" Aku menampar mukaku karena baru menyadari hal tersebut

"TIDAK MUNGKIN MANUSIA BIASA BISA MERUSAK SEPEDA KARENA TAK SENGAJA DITABRAK OLEH TUBUH SESEORANG! DA FUUUU-" Aku benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian tempat tersebut, tanpa aba-aba akupun langsung melesat ke perpustakaan lagi

Langsung saja aku pergi ke computer yang terdapat ke perpusatakaan. Penasaran, akupun langsung mencari website khusus mencari orang-orang. Entah itu milik pemerintah atau pribadi. Kuketik nama "Alfred F. Jones" namun tak pernah kutemukan. Walaupun kutemukan, tapi bukan orang yang kukenal tersebut. Aku mulai menggarukkan kepala, frustasi akupun mencari buku tentang perang Revoluisioner, mungkin aku bisa menemukan pendahulunya? Namun berakhir nihil.

"_WHO THE HELL IS ALFRED F. JONES?_" Aku beranjak dari kursi, menatap tak percaya dengan keadaanku

"SSHHH!" Dan suara seluruh orang yang ada pada perpustakaan membuat mukaku merah karena malu

Sekali lagi aku menarik kakiku keluar dari tempat dimana aku berada. Keadaanku serta rasa penasaran ini mulai membuatku frustasi. Aku jadi bingung sendiri, merasa apakah mengenal Alfred F. Jones ini sebuah hal yang harus disyukuri atau malah membuat frustasi? Untungnya jam sudah menunjukkan jam pulang, tapi haruskah aku menunggu Alfred atau pulang sendirian? Sepertinya aku lebih memilih opsi kedua.

Aku berjalan dengan cepat menuju arah tempat kerja. Sedikit jauh, tapi tak sampai harus menaiki taksi atau bis. Sesekali aku menabrak beberapa orang, tapi tak peduli dan lebih memilih berjalan terus. Sesekali aku melihat jam tangan, semakin dekat dengan waktu kerja, semakin cepat langkah kakiku. Mungkin aku sudah mencapai pada titik berlari? Aku tak tahu.

Dua menit berlalu dan nafasku tersengal-sengal karena berlari terus menerus. Menatap sebuah restoran saji dimana aku tempat bekerja, akupun masuk. Menatap semua sudut, akupun menarik nafas lega karena belum terlambat. Bagaimana bisa aku tahu terlambat atau tidak? Salah satu rekanku bernama Fred pasti akan pergi karena waktu bekerjanya sudah diganti olehku. Dan untungnya Fred masih ada disana menandakan bahwa waktu masih berpihak padaku. Sekali lagi aku menatap seluruh sudut dan menyadari seseorang yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang kukenal. Berambut pirang pendek, memiliki sebuah rambut yang melawan gravitasi mencuat dari semua rambut dan memakai kacamata. Ia sekarang sedang makan burger, kentang goreng, hot dog dan es krim serta tak lupa juga minuman bersoda. Aku menatap keheranan, apa benar orang ini makan sebanyak ini?

Entah ini suatu kebetulan atau apa, orang yang kucurigai bernama Alfred F. Jones melihat kearahku. Mata _baby blue _miliknya bertemu denganku, tapi aku bisa melihat sebuah kesedihan dibalik kacamatanya. Tapi ia malah tersenyum lebar seperti mencoba menutupi masalahnya.

"HAI AMELIAAA!" Ia malah berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya, membuat semua perhatian orang tertuju padanya.

Seperti biasa ia tak memperdulikan keadaannya, ia malah mendekatiku. Padahal tangan serta mulutnya sedang sibuk berkutat dengan makanan. Aku sweatdrop tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

"Dudette! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya dengan nada khas kekanak- kanakannya

"Aku bekerja disini, kenapa?" Aku menatap orang itu keheranan

"Oh… jadi kau bekerja sambilan disini? Wahh… kalau begitu kita bisa sering bertemu!" Alfred memelukku dengan erat bahkan sampai membuatku susah nafas

Kutendang kakinya, iapun mengerang dan melepaskanku. Selanjutnya ia berlutut dan mengelus bagian kakinya yang sakit.

"_What the hell was that for_? !"

"Ma…maaf, aku selalu diberitahu ibu kalau ada yang berani menyentuhku tanpa alasan apa-apa, aku harus menendangnya atau memukulnya…"

Alfred menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir, yang justru membuatku bertambah bingung.

"Jangan bilang kau punya phobia terhadap laki-laki?" Tanyanya dengan nada penasaran

"Umm… sedikit, apalagi kalau laki-laki itu bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, maksudku hanya sebatas kenalan…" Jawabku sedikit tak yakin

Pandangannya melembut, " Kalau begitu aku hanya kenalanmu saja ya? Bukan teman"

Aku jadi salah tingkah, " Bu…bukan begitu Alfred! Ta…tapi sebenarnya aku sudah lama tak dipeluk seperti i…itu, maafkan akuu!"

Bukan suara atau tatapan _puppy eyes _yang kuterima, melainkan sebuah tangan. Tangan itu bukan menamparku, tapi justru mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku menatap Alfred, ia kali ini tertawa seperti biasanya. Tertawa keras dan terlihat seperti orang idiot. Tapi, aku senang pada akhirnya ia benar-benar tertawa.

"HAHAHAHA! Kamu itu lucu, Amelia! HAHAHAHA" Iapun akhirnya memegang perutnya

"A…apa? ! He…hei! Aku bukan pelawak, bodoh! Mau kutendang lagi kakinya?" Kubentak ia, iapun berhenti tertawa namun mengusap air mata yang keluar dari kedua sudut matanya. Iapun melepas kacamatanya dan menatapku.

"Bukan, bukan lucu karena kau itu pelawak! Tapi kau itu lucu karena sifatmu yang menggemaskan itu!"

Aku terdiam dan lebih sibuk menatap wajahnya yang tanpa kacamata. Justru tanpa kacamata ini ia memiliki kesan berbeda, kesan seseorang ksatria muda yang akan berperang. Serius, ia memiliki kesan berbeda tanpa kacamatanya. Kenapa ia tak lepas saja kacamatanya, sehingga aku bisa melihat bola matanya yang inda- tunggu apa yang kupikirkan sih?

"Amelia?" Panggilnya

"A…ah! Maafkan aku!" Mukaku memerah lagi karena menahan malu

"Hehe, aku berbeda kalau tak pakai kacamata ya?"

Aku melihat kacamata miliknya, "_…Yeah_"

"Aku juga sebenarnya ingin tak memakai kacamata, tapi aku punya alasan khusus untuk memakainya. Uh… dimana lap kacamataku?" Alfred mulai mencari lapnya di kantung-kantung baju serta celana

"_Alasan… khusus_?" Pikirku

"AH! _There you are_! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, lap kacamata!" Alfred mulai membersihkan kacamatanya

Disaat ia sedang sibuk membersihkan kacamatanya, aku baru teringat kejadian tadi dikampus. Kenapa Alfred tak bisa kutemukan di internet? Bahkan orang sepenting presiden saja bisa dengan mudah ditemukan biodatanya. Muncul ide untuk menanyakannya.

Aku memegang lengannya," Alfred… boleh kutanyakan suatu hal?"

"Hnn? Tentu!" Iapun memakai kacamatanya kembali

"Kenapa biodata, catatan hidup atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan pribadimu tak kutemukan?"

Alfred malah terdiam, iapun membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Tidak mungkin _dudette_! Mungkin kau mencarinya disuatu tempat yang salah dan hei! Lihat! Sepertinya kau harus cepat-cepat ganti baju karena waktu kerjamu akan tiba!"

"Ta…tapi?"

"Kau mau berterima kasih atas apa yang kemarin, kan? Tunjukanlah dengan semangat untuk hidup salah satunya bekerja dengan giat serta tepat waktu! Dan aku juga mau melanjutkan acara makanku yang terpotong, kau tak lihat ada orang yang kesal karena kita berdua?"

Aku melihat kearah meja Alfred dan mengangguk, tak berani bertanya lagi karena sepertinya Alfred tak mau membicarakannya. Akupun mohon diri untuk mengganti baju dan meninggalkannya dengan makanannya sendiri. Aku melihat ia sibuk mengunyah, walaupun sekali lagi kulihat ia seperti sedang kesal atau sebenarnya sedih? Ah aku tak tahu dan tak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah pribadi orang lain.

Sesudah memakai baju pelayan, aku menguncir rambutku simpel. Kemudian memakai topi yang menjadi ciri khas restoran cepat saji ini. Dan saat aku baru saja keluar, Alfred mengobrol dengan Mr. Zack. Entah apa yang mereka obrolkan, tapi aku melihat sesekali Mr. Zack hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan atau mengerti. Tanpa memperdulikan mereka, aku mengambil pesanan dan mengantarkannya pada salah satu meja pelanggan. Banyak yang bilang kalau mereka lebih senang jika aku melayani dan membawakan pesanan. Entah, aku saja tak mengerti apa alasannya. Setelah memberikan pesanan, aku memperhatikan mereka berdua lagi dan menatap kearahku. Aku terkejut dan memilih menuju tempat pengambilan pesanan untuk kuantar lagi.

Saat aku mengantarkan ke meja dekat Alfred, mereka berdua menatapku.

"Amelia" Panggil Mr. Zack

"Ya, Mr. Zack? Ada apa?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Nanti tanggal empat juli kau boleh tak datang kesini seharian"

"Be… benarkah? Tapi, nanti bagaimana dan biasanya kau mengadakan pesta"

"Hei, nanti kau malah datang ke pesta yang lebih besar daripada ini dan Mr. Jones-lah yang akan mengantarmu dan kutebak pasti akan lebih menyenangkan"

"Tapi…"

"Yo, Amelia! Tenang saja, kujamin tak ada masalah apa-apa karena akan kujemput! Dan nanti saat pulang dari bekerja tolong tanyakan sebuah surat pada Ms. Welson _okay_?" Alfred mengedipkan salah satu matanya padaku

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan menatap Mr. Zack, iapun tersenyum lembut tanda setuju. Aku hanya mohon diri dari mereka berdua untuk bekerja. Walaupun dalam hati perasaan penasaran dan berdebar-debar tentang Alfred F. Jones ini sama-sama menguat.

_"Thinking that I want to learn about you, for the first time  
I was daunted by the distance between our hearts that can't come together"_

* * *

Author : Waduh, saya jadi malu sama isi reviewnya… saya nggak terlalu bagus amat -/- duh, udah ngebosenin ya? Ahahaha maaf kalo malah nambah kerasa sinetronnya #bow

Lithuania: Author, Gimana nasib cerita lainnya?

Author : Jangan bahas itu disini T_T #pundungdipojokan

**hossy **: Ini udah update lagi, masalah typo saya kesel juga kenapa masih tetep ada didunia ini (halah). Namanya juga America, dia tenaganya gede, bahkan di game noto-sama 6 dia bisa berentiin mobil pake kakinya o_O Uh… masalah suka semua… kayaknya dipendem dulu deh XD

makasih ya atas reviewnya!

**mager **: AWAWAWA ADA JUGA YANG SUKA! #kelilingmonas #woi

Umm… bakal ditemuin nggak ya? #apapulaini

Ini udah update dan makasih buat review!

**ShadowGreen **: SAYA JUGA LAGI SUKA AMERIKA SEKARAAANNNGGG #lompatlompat

OTP ketiga setelah FranceXJeanne dan PruHUn malah XD

Wa…wah makasih (^_^) kayaknya fic lainnya ada yang lebih baik dari saya dan makasih buat nyempetin review!

**ariyana : **nggak apa-apa, awalnya masih semangat mengerjakan tapi semua berubah setelah negara a-dibekep #salahnaskah tapi kadang-kadang emang kata-kata itu susah dikeluarin #pundung

yah… maaf ya, soalnya yang kuat disini dramanya #sungkem

Umm… ide dipendem dulu, tapi sebenernya punya rencana lain sih #auraivanmenyebar

Author : Yosh! Besok ada pelajaran bahasa Jepang di sekolah, jadi sedikit pake bahasa Jepang, ok? Umm… Minta reviewnya, minna! Dan arigatou gozaimasu!


	5. Letter, Shoes and ACTION!

Author : Saya balik lagi dengan chapter baru, disini dijamin seru!

France : Mademoiselle, bonjour~ (mulai moncongin mulut)

Author : Hiiiee! (ngasih kodok, kecium)

France : HOEEEK!

Author : Hahahahah, nah mau ngelakuin lagi?

**Disclaimer **: Tau lah~

**Warning **: "lompat-lompat" pandangan, gaje, America lagi dalam level "Hero", OOC? (semoga engga), typo(s) dll

* * *

Inilah keadaaanku sekarang, didepan apartemen untuk bersiap-siap bertemu dengan Ms. Welson perihal surat tersebut. Aku masih ingat kata-kata Alfred bahwa setelah bekerja nanti aku diharuskan mengambil sebuah surat yang diterima oleh Ms. Welson. Ia tak menjelaskan surat apa dan kenapa ditujukan padaku. Seperti biasa ia hanya mengedipkan salah satu matanya dengan senyum yang _charming_. Langsung saja ia pergi meninggalkan restoran dimana aku bekerja dan ternyata ia masih membawa pulang beberapa pesanan, alasannya karena "temannya" meminta untuk membelikannya.

Aku menghela nafas, sudah lama aku tak ke ruang apartemen milik Ms. Welson. Sebenarnya ia punya rumah di Ohio, tapi karena pekerjaannya membuatnya harus tinggal di apartemen miliknya sendiri. Akupun bergegas berlari menuju apartemen Ms. Welson. Aku menaiki tangga sambil tetap berlari, terdengar memaksa tapi karena rasa penasaranlah yang membuatku cepat-cepat ke apartemen Ms. Welson. Di tengah jalan menuju apartemennya, aku memikirkan perkataan Alfred yang makin lama makin janggal. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu semua hal dan seperti sudah direncanakan sejak lama? Aku menghela nafas.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen Ms. Welson, aku mengetuk pintu apartemennya dengan lembut. Kemudian aku menunggu dan tak lama kemudian sang empu telah membuka pintunya. Terlihat Ms. Welson sedang memegang novel, mungkin ia sedang membacanya. Awalnya ia tak sadar bahwa aku ada dihadapannya, tapi selanjutnya ia tersenyum padaku.

"Ah, Ms. Jones! Kau sedang butuh apa, _hun_?" Tanyanya lembut

"Ma…maaf mengganggu waktu santai anda" Aku menundukkan kepala

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula hanya sedang membaca sekaligus minum teh! Lagipula aku tak akan pernah merasa terganggu kalau itu tentangmu, Ms. Jones! Bahkan saat waktu tidur sekalipun"

"A…ah terima kasih, aku hanya ingin tahu apakah ada seseorang yang mengantarkan surat untukku?"

"Oh… surat dari pemerintah ya? Ah, tentu saja!"

"_Ehh? Pemerintah? Surat dari pemerintah untukku?_"

Ia masuk ke apartemennya lagi, kali ini kembali membawa sebuah amplop ditangannya. Ia kemudian memberikan amplop tersebut kepadaku, aku izin untuk kembali ke apartemen. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menutup pintu apartemennya lagi. Akupun pergi ke apartemenku untuk membaca surat tersebut. Sesampainya aku merebahkan badan pada kasur. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah logo negara dengan gambar binatang khas America, _Bald Eagle_ dengan _background _warna biru. Kubuka amplop tersebut dan menunjukkan hal yang sama, namun bedanya terdapat tulisan berisi undangan menghadiri pesta kemerdekaan Amerika nanti saat empat Juli dimulai pada jam tujuh malam.

Awalnya aku masih tak terlalu mencerna isi surat ini. Namun, mataku membesar dan tentu saja aku berteriak karena tak percaya.

"_ARE YOU EFFIN' KIDDING ME? ! SERIOUSLY? FROM GOVERNMENT?_ DATANG KE GEDUNG PUTIH? _WHAAAAAATTTTT? !_" Aku menatap surat itu dan menelan ludah karena isinya

**TOK TOK**

Pintu apartemenku diketuk, langsung saja kubuka dan mendapati si laki-laki muda optimis bernama Alfred F. Jones datang lagi. Oh, tak lupa cengiran khasnya terpampang dimuka.

"HAHA! Kutebak kau habis membaca surat itu, ya? Terkejut? Oh, pasti belum dibaca semua… Kau harus memakai baju formal, semacam gaun _dudette_!" Jempolnya terangkat

"Hmm… gaun ya? Sepertinya aku punya satu" Akupun langsung menuju kamar tidur untuk mencari gaun milik ibuku.

Aku tahu pasti gaun ibu sudah lama. Tapi, ia tak pernah memakainya dan katanya itu hanya untukku serta hanya dipakai untuk kegiatan khusus. Gaunnya berbentuk seperti yang kalian lihat untuk pesta panjangnya mencapai lutut, berwarna biru. Gaun itu juga dilengkapi rompi pendek berwarna merah. Bahkan ada pita hias berwarna putih untuk leher. Entah aku akan memakai pita tersebut atau tidak, tapi mungkin lebih bagus kalau pakai?

"Amelia?" Suara Alfred terdengar, ia memanggilku

"Ba…baik! Sebentar" Aku keluar dari kamar dan bergegas menghampiri Alfred.

Saat aku sampai dimana Alfred berada, ia sedang membelakangiku. Ia malah melihat foto serta buku yang tertumpuk pada sofa. Oh, didepan sofa terdapat televisi LCD dengan _game console _Wii. Semua ini hadiah dari pamanku yang berada di Swiss.

"Umm… Alfred?" Aku memanggil namanya dengan pelan

Ia membalikkan badannya menuju arahku, awalnya ia hanya mengedipkan matanya seolah sedang memproses apa yang dilihatnya. Hingga akhirnya wajahnya memerah dan menunjukkan jempolnya.

"Whoa! _Awesome! _Warna kesukaanku semua lagi!" Ia terlihat sangat senang

"Terima kasih!" Aku tersenyum

"_Dudette,_Bagaimana dengan kakimu?"

Aku terdiam, baru menyadari hal itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita belanja _high heels _untukmu! Aku ingin melihat bagaimana Amelia memakai _high heels!_"

"Tapi…"

Alfred hampir menarik tanganku tapi aku menghindarinya. Membuat Alfred terkejut, aku menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Hei, kalau mau keluar aku harus ganti baju dulu! Masa iya aku memakai gaun seperti ini keluar sih?" Dan iapun menggaruk kepalanya

"Maaf, baiklah dan cepat ya! karena bisa-bisa aku ketahuan suruhan bosku lagi!" Ia menunjukkkan cengirannya, akupun mengangguk dan kembali ke kamar untuk mengganti baju

Aku keluar dengan t-shirt, jaket cokelat serta celana pendek yang nyaman. Aku memilih pakaian ini Karena tidak terlalu panas dan tentu saja karena hanya sekedar jalan-jalan, kan? Akupun kembali ke Alfred. Setelah ia melihat penampilanku yang berbeda, langsung saja ia bersiul-siul.

"_I got a thing for American girl…_" Nadanya seperti lagu Super Bass yang diganti liriknya

"_S-shut up_!" Mukaku merah

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Detik selanjutnya aku ditarik kuat keluar dari apartemen. Membuat beberapa orang yang kami lewati menatap jika diartikan mungkin seperti sungguh-pasangan-serasi-ribut-banget-ya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah menuruti apa jalan pikiran orang yang menarikku ini. Apalagi ditambah tenaganya yang melebihi laki-laki normal pada umumnya. Kemudian aku sudah ada disamping Alfred yang sedang menyetir. Aku hanya menunduk dan diam tak mau berkata apapun.

"Amelia, kita belanja dimana ya? Umm… haruskah kuminta orang yang kukenal atau mungkin jalan-jalan saja?" Ia sudah mengajakku bicara banyak

"Terserah saja" jawabku pendek

"Baiklah!"

Kami berakhir di sebuah tempat perbelanjaan. Terakhir kali aku pergi saat sebelum ayah meninggal pada kecelakaan waktu itu. Ingatan tentang ayah makin terasa nyata seiring langkah kakiku yang kubawa melewati outlet-outlet. Masalahnya, outlet itu yang sering aku kunjungi dengan ayah serta ibu sewaktu aku kecil dulu. Ditambah hal ini makin parah karena tangan Alfred yang tak lepas dari tanganku. Aku menutup mata, membuat pikiranku kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu.

_Flashback disaat Amelia berumur 14 tahun (POV ketiga)_

_Gadis seumuran dengannya pasti akan menghindari jika membeli atau pergi ke pusat pembelanjaan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, gadis satu ini berbeda. Karena sang ayah jarang berada di rumah, kalaupun ada sang ayah mencoba menghabiskan waktu luang itu bersama keluarganya. Amelia kali ini sedang ada di toko baju. Ia sedang mencoba bermacam baju, sesekali ia memperlihatkan kepada ayahnya. Sang ayah hanya tersenyum lembut._

"_Ayah, nanti saat ulang tahunku harus ada di rumah jadi kita bisa membuat barbekyu bersama!" Si anak tersenum memandang ayahnya_

_Si ayah tersenyum dan mengusap kepala anaknya, "Tentu saja"_

_Mereka melanjutkan pergi ke toko selanjutnya._

_Flashback end_

"Amelia?" Sebuah telapak tangan bergerak diwajahku membuat lamunanku terpotong

"Ah, Alfred! Ada apa?" Aku menatap mukanya

"Kita sudah sampai di toko sepatu, _dudette_! Ayo kita masuk!"

Belum saja aku merespon, Alfred sudah menarikku ke dalam toko. Beberapa orang menatapku dan bahkan ada yang terkikik, ada juga yang menyebabkan sepasang entah itu kekasih atau pengantin mempererat pegangan tangan mereka. Mukaku jadi merah dan Alfred menarik tanganku(lagi) ke bagian sepatu khusus wanita. Menatap sepatu yang berharga mahal membuat dadaku sesak.

"Pilih saja, kalau menurutku pilih saja warna putih tapi modelnya terserah karena aku suka warna itu!" Alfred menunjukkan jempolnya

Aku tak berkata apa-apa, hanya menuju yang ditunjuk oleh Alfred. Aku sempat memakai yang bentuknya _complicate_, sehingga terdapat tali-tali dari kulit sehingga memakainya sulit. Tapi karena aku tidak suka, kutaruh lagi saja. Kupakai yang biasa saja tanpa hiasan, Alfred menggeleng karena katanya kurang menarik. Aku manyun, padahal aku suka sekali hal-hal yang simpel. Hingga hal ini membuat salah satu staff toko mendatangiku.

"Sepertinya anda kebingungan memilih sepatu, mau kubantu?" Tanya si staf

Aku mengangguk, "Aku tak suka yang sulit dipakai tapi tak terlalu simpel juga. Kalau bisa ada hiasannya"

"Kalau begitu ada, bahkan yang paling terbaik di toko ini!" Si staf toko sudah meninggalkanku, aku hanya terdiam dan menunggu si staf toko kembali

Sekarang staf toko kembali lagi dan ia menjinjing sepasang sepatu berwarna putih dengan pita berwarna putih ditengahnya serta sebuah benda berbentuk bulat warna putih, mungkin sebuah mutiara waaupun kupikir itu hanya hiasan palsu saja. Setelah di lihat lebih dekat, sepatu itu diberi bubuk yang memberi efek bersinar kalau terkena cahaya. Aku menatap si staf dan ia memperbolehkanku mencobanya, ternyata pas. Aku menghadap Alfred dengan muka merah, sedangkan staf toko mengikutiku dibelakang. Ia tersenyum ke arah Alfred.

"Hmm, ini bagus sekali. Sepertinya tidak dipajang di toko?" Tanya Alfred

"Yah, sebenarnya ini koleksi special dan hanya bisa didapat memakai katalog kami, tuan" Jawab si staff

"Baiklah, kubeli yang satu itu!"

"Tentu, tunggu di kasir"

Aku masih tak membuka mulut, entah kenapa aku merasa ada hal tak menyenangkan nanti.

**Setelah sampai di kasir**

Aku berdiri disamping Alfred yang masih menunggu sepatu dibawa oleh staf toko tadi. Alfred sekarang sedang sibuk bertanya beberapa sepatu khusus untuk laki-laki. Ia terlihat antusias mendengarnya. Mungkin ia akan berniat membeli entah kapan, padahal yang sedang ia bicarakan itu sepatu berharga mahal. Percakapan mereka berdua terpotong saat si staf mendatangi kami. Lalu ia memberikannya pada kasir dan setelah diperiksa barcode-nya, mataku membesar.

"Harganya 1500 dollar, tuan" Si kasir masih tenang, Alfred bahkan hanya mengangguk.

Sedangkan aku? Aku sudah pingsan duluan. Hal terakhir yang kudengar adalah Alfred yang memanggil namaku.

….

Mataku terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Pandanganku masih kurang jelas, yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah siluet manusia dengan rambut pirang. Kukedipkan mataku hingga akhirnya terlihat dengan jelas si laki-laki yang _mungkin _membayarkanku sepatu mahal tersebut. Tunggu, sepatu?

"Al… Sepatu… itu?" Tanyaku dengan lemah

"Baiklah, KUPERSEMBAHKAN INI!" Tangannya menunjukkan sebuah plastic dengan didalamya sebuah kotak sepatu

Tentu saja mataku melebar dan aku kehilangan kesadaranku lagi.

"AMELIAAAAAA!" Teriakan Alfred terdengar jelas

**Alfred POV**

Wah, tak kusangka sepatu yang cocok dengan gadis satu ini berharga lumayan juga. Aku sih tak masalah, bahkan lebih baik daripada diharuskan mengeluarkan uang membayar kerusakan pada sebuah bar karena si agen rahasia menyebalkan itu (Ingat, aku dan dia pernah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu masalah ini, tapi malah tidak sesuai dengan harapan). Aku tak menyangka saat Amelia mendengar harga sepatu itu, ia langsung kehilangan kesadaran.

"Amelia! Ayolah, bangun _dudette_!" Kuguncangkan badannya, untung pemilik toko sepatu ini baik sehingga ia meminjamkan ruangannya untuk tempat Amelia dibaringkan

Aku hanya memegang tangannya, semoga ia tidak apa-apa. Karena, aku tahu seperti apa mansia itu. Aku takutnya ia ternyata terkena serangan jantung dan kau tahu berakhir seperti apa akhirnya. Ayolah, aku tak mau membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Hingga kira-kira 20 menit, akhirnya Amelia mulai membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Akhirnya mata _baby blue _miliknya (yang sama seperti warna mataku) terbuka sepenuhnya. Kemudian, hanya sepatah kalimat dan itu berupa pertanyaan.

"Al… sepatu… itu?" Aww, suaranya benar-benar kecil

Aku tersenyum senang mendengarnya, "Baiklah, KUPERSEMBAHKAN INI!"

Respon darinya? Sayangnya bukan yang kuharapkan.

"AMELIAAAA" teriakku

Ia pingsan lagi, membuatku tak bisa berkutik ditempat. Terpaksa, mungkin kubawa ke mobil dan kuantar ia ke Ms. Welson. Karena melihat hal ini membuatku kesusahan juga. Padahal aku punya beberapa rencana. Salah satunya adalah mengajaknya menonton film bahkan pergi ke rumahku (Habis dari kemarin aku selalu mengunjungi apartemennya terus). Akhirnya aku menggendongnya dengan gaya mengangkat barangyang membuatku jadi pandangan beberapa orang.

"Karena aku hero, aku akan mengantar Amelia ke rumah sakit!" Tentu saja sebagai hero akan menyelamatkan perempuan yang kesusahan

Awalnya sih aku tak sadar kalau ada beberapa orang yang sibuk mengobrol sendiri, kupikir mereka sedang menelepon. Namun, saat mataku menatap lebih jelas, itu adalah sebuah mikrofon untuk komunikasi pemerintah. Mataku melebar, langsung saja aku mempercepat langkah menuju mobil dan rencana berubah sepenuhnya. Setelah masuk, kuguncang-guncangkan tubuh Amelia agar ia terbangun. Akhirnya usahaku berhasil, Amelia membuka matanya.

"Amelia, pakai sabuk pengaman! Kujamin akan ada hal menarik sebentar lagi!" Kulihat beberapa orang yang memakai mikrofon itu memasuki sebuah SUV ukuran sedang

Amelia menatapku, "Haruskah?"

Aku menganggukkan, "Yosh! Cepatlah karena hero akan tancap gas!"

"Ehhh?" Amelia kemudian memakai sabuk dengan cepat

"_Here we go!_" Langsung saja aku tancap gas, meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan itu menuju jalanan kota

Kulihat lewat kaca spion, terlihat mobil yang sama mengikuti mobilku. Aku percepat laju mobil menuju jalan yang lebih lengang. Mungkin pada film si protagonist akan mengemudi menuju jalan yang lebih ramai. Tapi, kalau di dunia nyata itu artinya cari mati.

"ALFREEED! PELANKAN LAJU MOBILNYA! ASTAGA KITA MELEWATI LAMPU MERAH!" Amelia sudah berteriak dengan histeris

"Aku tahu, tapi sayangnya sekarang bukan waktunya buat peduli dengan hal seperti itu!" Aku berbelok dengan tajam, membuat beberapa mobil berhenti menghalangi jalan. Tentu saja membuat beberapa wargaku yang kurang beruntung tadi menekan klakson dan kesal karena ulahku.

Melihat keadaan yang seperti ini, mungkin aku akan menuju _state _yang lebih sepi. Mungkin ke Alabama atau Iowa. Tenang saja, aku punya rumah di dua _state _tersebut. Baru saja aku ingin memperlambat laju mobil, sebuah tembakan mengagetkanku. Yah, bukan diarahkan ke mobil langsung, tapi ke jalanan dan artinya mereka mengincar ban mobilku.

"He…hei! _Take it easy! _Ini mobil mustang tipe baru! Aku baru saja mencucinya kemarin!" Aku berteriak lewat jendela mobil

"Mr. Jones, menyerahlah karena kami tidak akan melukai anda!" Terdengar teriakan dari salah satu orang tersebut

"_Dammit CIA! _Aku bukan buronan berbahaya! Hei, aku bahkan akan kembali ke _White House _setelah mengantar perempuan satu ini!"

"Maaf, tapi perintah yang kami terima adalah menangkapmu sekarang"

"F*CK YOU!" Jari tengah kuacungkan, tentu saja terkadang pemerintah itu bisa menyebalkan

Aku menginjak gigi, langsung berputar dan menuju arah mobil yang mengejarku. Membuat Amelia makin berteriak serta histerisnya semakin parah. Aku injak pedal gas sehingga laju mobilku cepat. Layaknya film-film dari rumahku, aku berhasil melewati mereka dengan membuat mobilku melayang. Orang-orang tadi menghentikan laju mobilnya dan malah berhenti seolah tertegun. Tanpa memberhentikan laju mobilku, aku langsung melesat menuju jalan lain.

Beberapa saat mengemudi serta melewati banyak jalan, aku berhenti disebuah jalan dekat trotoar dan jika berbelok ke kiri maka akan bertemu jalan kecil. Aku menghela nafas, tak menyangka urusannya akan sesulit ini. Aku membetulkan posisi kacamataku dan melihat Amelia. Ia sudah berhenti berteriak tapi aku bisa melihat ia menahan tangis. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"A…amelia?" Panggilku pelan

Ia tak merespon sama sekali, lebih sibuk menahan badannya yang mulai bergetar. Kutepuk pundaknya pelan, tapi ia langsung memegang tanganku erat.

"Aku takut! Jangan ngebut lagi! Aku takut!" Suaranya pelan, tapi aku bisa merasakannya kalau dia benar-benar ketakutan

"Maaf, ya Amelia. Padahal rencanaku hari ini akan lebih baik daripada ini. Maaf, mungkin lain kali aku akan lebih hati-hati dan kita lebih beruntung. Sekarang aku sial ketahuan mereka! Ahahaha…" Aku tertawa ringan

"Alfred, sebenarnya kamu itu siapa? Tolong jawab pertanyaanku! Yang jujur!"

"Hehe, nanti saja! Belum watunya lagipula sebenarnya aku tidak boleh kasih tahu"

"Tapi…"

"Sudah, nanti CIA akan menemukanku. Jadi kamu pulang sendiri ya? Ini topi milikku dan terus pakai jangan dilepas hingga sampai apartemenmu. Oh ya, jangan lihat belakang, tetaplah tenang dan terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Dan ini _high heels _milikmu, pakai saat ke _White House_, _'kay_?"

Amelia hanya mengangguk, iapun keluar dari mobilku. Mukanya terlihat pucat, aku tersenyum lembut padanya. Memang terasa berat kalau kau punya rahasia yang benar-benar sensitif. Dan aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini atau Amelia bisa-bisa ditangkap juga. Aku tak mau kalau dia terpaksa bekerja untuk _White House _atau lebih buruknya jadi agen rahasia dadakan.

**Third POV**

America sekarang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah rumah bergaya suburban. Ia tahu, pasti agen tersebut ada yang menunggunya di rumah itu. Tapi ia tidak kehilangan akal, ia datang kesana hanya untuk memakirkan mobilnya sehingga ia akan kabur. Rencananya ia akan menghilang dari hadapan pejabat-pejabat tinggi keculali saat empat Juli nanti. Ia tersenyum, pastinya yang ia lakukan membuat bosnya benar-benar naik darah serta kejutan bagi pejabat lainnya.

"Ayolah, United States of America artinya juga mempersonifikasikan negara bagiannya! Salah satunya Hollywood! Disana banyak film laga bertebaran, hehe!" Ia menyeruput soda yang entah darimana asalnya.

Sesampainya di rumah tersebut, suasananya lengang tapi ia tahu bahwa ini hanya tipuan saja. Setelah ia masukkan mobilnya ke garasi, iapun keluar secara diam-diam. Dan ia sadar ada agen rahasia yang membawa kereta bayi (tentunya didalamnya bukan bayi) menatapnya. Langsung saja ia kabur yang menyebabkan agen yang tadi membanting kereta tersebut dan lebih sibuk mengejarnya.

"_That is awful, secret service agent Ronald also known as Big Momma_! AHAHAHAHA!" America langsung menaiki sebuah skateboard. Anak yang memilikinya sekaligus sedang memainkannya hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar

"Oh ya, Tom! Kupinjam skateboardnya, nanti kukembalikan utuh _'kay_?" Anak tadi yang diketahuinya bernama Tom hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya anak tadi bingung, bagaimana bisa ia yang baru pindah tadi malam diketahui namanya. Padahal orang ini belum mengunjungi rumahnya.

Agen rahasia itu terlihat kesal, America tertawa kemenangan. Iapun mendorong skateboardnya menuju halte yang kebetulan sedang ada bis. Saat pintu bis tersebut hampir tutup, America dengan tepat masuk ke dalamnya. Ia menghela nafas lega dan menyeka keringat yang muncul didahinya. Sekarang ia berniat ke _state_ yang benar-benar sepi serta banyak tempat sembunyinya.

**Disaat bersamaan di Gedung Putih**

"_WHAAAAATTT_? !" Teriakan laki-laki paruh baya memenuhi bangunan penting itu, menyebabkan semua yang ada didalamnya terkejut bukan main

"Ma…maafkan kami, _Mr. President_. Bukannya kami tak bisa melakukannya tapi orang itu benar-benar sulit ditangkap. Bahkan beberapa rencana kami dengan mudahnya tertebak. Aku mendapatkan sebuah informasi bahwa tadi ia melakukan gerakan _stunt _seperti dalam film. Dengan mudahnya ia melompati mobil agen kami" Orang penting lainnya yang berasal dari CIA hanya bisa menundukkan kepala

Sang presiden tak angkat suara, ia malah duduk dengan lemas dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, membiarkan dirinya tenang terlebih dahulu. Kemudian iapun menatap tajam orang penting dari CIA itu.

"Tadi katamu ia bersama dengan seorang wanita, bisa dicari siapa wanita itu?" Tanyanya penasaran

"Maafkan kami, _Mr. President_! Sayangnya Mr. Jones ini benar-benar berhasil menghalangi pandangan kami dari wanita itu. Bahkan saat kami ingin memfotonya, Mr. Jones menutupinya menggunakan badannya dengan cara menggendongnya secara kasar, maksudku seperti mengangkat barang berupa karung. Yah, itu menurut agen kami di lapangan" Ujarnya panjang lebar

Orang nomor satu di Amerika itu hanya bisa terdiam, memang sulit menangkap seseorang yang sudah berpengalaman tinggi dalam masalah seperti ini. Apalagi jika kita bicara negara, America memiliki CIA secara tak langsung. _Hell_, bahkan semua yang berdiri diatas wilayahnya itu artinya juga miliknya layaknya ia mempunyai perusahaan besar. Ia masih ingat saat serangan alien bernama "Noppera" dari planet Pict, America dengan mudahnya memerintahkan Pentagon menggunakan jet tempur paling terbaru serta masih dirahasiakan. Untungnya saat itu seluruh dunia tak menyadarinya, kalau tidak bisa-bisa bocor desain rahasia jet terbaru ini.

"_Sir_?" Panggil orang dari CIA tadi

"Yah… kita biarkan saja laki-laki ini. George Washington bahkan menuliskan di buku khusus presiden-presiden tentang pengalaman memerintah bahwa akan ada laki-laki bersemangat yang suka melakukan semaunya. Bahkan harus dipercaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan mungkin terdengar gila, tapi ini akan jadi pelajaran bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia masih muda dalam kalangan pergaulannya…" Presiden tersebut menghadap jendela gedung putih dan menatap langit

Orang CIA itu hanya terdiam, ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pernyataan orang nomor satu di Amerika sekaligus atasannya tersebut.

* * *

Italy : Ve~ Author, ada yang ngingetin sama cerita lainnya

Author : UWAAAAAAH MAAAAAAAFFFF! SAYA LAGI KEHABISAN IDE! Ide saya lagi focus sama cerita ini #pundungdipojokan

Italy : Author, jangan nangis ve! Ayo makan pasta!

Author : ntar Italy, saya mau bales review dulu!

**hossy **: Maaf update yang ini sedikit telat, masalah sama modem (gk isi pulsa modem gegara uang kering)

America : Tumben hero dilupakan T_T

Yaaaayyy ini say abaca ulang berkali-kali #langsungpakeobatmata

Makasih yaaa!

**Mitsuru Kaoki **: Matt emang diem-diem bikin Al nangis #apaini

UWAAAAH GOMEN, SORRY, ES TUT MIR LEID! Lagi focus sama cerita ini dulu ya (dasar auto correct, diketik sedikit ngerubah sendiri)

Yah, maaf dan makasih ya!

Author : Yah, begitulah… saya pasrah sama cerita lainnya #lumutan Ah ya, lagu karakter America er. Kedua udah keluar… lagunya keren! Ada genre country-nya. Lagu karakter UK juga keren, mirip lagu pop zamannya the Beatles! :D

Italy : Ayo makan pasta vee!

Author : Nanti ya, kalo udah buka puasa

Italy : Ve..

Author : maaf ya, Italy! Yaudah RnR, bitte!


	6. July the Fourth

Author : MAAAFF! Lagi lebaran jadi nggak bisa ngetik ngebut apalagi koneksinya sedikit bermasalah (pulang kampung, sinyal susah) dan percaya atau nggak, sebenernya chapter ini rencanya buat one-shot sebagai permulaan fic ini, tapi nggak apa deh~

Russia : Wah ulang tahun Amerika da?

Author : I-iya, memangnya kenapa

Russia : pengen kash hadiah sesuatu… *aura ungu mulai menyebar*

Author : T_T *ketakutan*

Disclaimer : Himaruya, da?

Warning : Kata-kata kasar, gaje, sedikit nyinggung _political issue_ sekarang,typo(s) dll

* * *

Hari ini dimana aku akan bertambah umurnya dan pergi ke dalam Gedung Putih sebagai tamu. Aku menelan ludah, nanti sebelum jam tujuh malam aku harus sudah siap. Walaupun aku masih kebingungan, bahkan jadi histeris saat mengingat masalah transportasi. Aku sekarang sedang berbaring pasrah di tempat tidur. Apalagi Alfred malah sedang dikejar CIA. Aku sudah mengira ia pasti akan menghilang untuk sembunyi atau bahkan pergi ke negara lain.

Aku menghela nafas, kenapa bisa ia jadi buronan tapi aku tak dikejar oleh CIA juga? Tapi, kalau dia buronan kenapa ia berkata akan ke Gedung Putih bahkan bisa mengundangku ke sana? Semua pertanyaan seputar laki-laki itu semakin membuat kepalaku pusing. _Mr. _Zack sudah baik memperbolehkanku libur hari ini jadi tak ada masalah tentang pekerjaan. Aku melihat foto keluarga kami yang terpampang di tembok. Aku tersenyum lembut, mengingat masa lalu memang menyenangkan.

_Tik tik tik tik_

Suara detak jam mengusik pikiranku. Hingga akhirnya aku baru mengingat satu hal. Hari ini juga dimana Alfred akan bertambah umur. Kalau kuingat tentang sepatu itu, mukaku memerah. Aku bertambah bingung juga, hadiah apa yang pantas untuknya. Kalaupun membeli, sepertinya tak sebanding dengan apapun yang ia berikan padaku. Mataku menerawang, mungkinkah aku punya barang berharga di apartemenku ini? Aku melihat kanan dan kiriku, namun hanya mendapati sebuah Laptop, handphone serta tumpukan buku. Aku menghela nafas, tak ada barang yang berharga.

_Tik tik tik tik_

Waktu berjalan, sedangkan aku masih di dalam kamar memikirkan tentang barang apa yang akan kuberi. Walaupun ia sedang dalam pengejaran, entah kenapa rasa percaya padanya sangat tinggi. Belum tentu ia akan datang ke Gedung Putih, kan? Apalagi keadaannya yang justru berbahaya untuknya. Aku menggelengkan kepala, ia sudah berjanji. Apalagi saat kuingat bahwa ia meminta untuk memakai sepatu berharga selangit itu saat hadir. Aku yang merasa risih memilih untuk tidur daripada terlalu lama memikirkan semuanya.

Aku tak sadar kalau tidurku cukup lama. Hal yang membangunkanku hanyalah suara _ringtone _telepon genggam dari seseorang yang meneleponku. Aku cepat-cepat mengangkat telepon itu.

"Oh, _Hello_ Amelia! Sekarang sudah jam… 05.00 pm! Itu artinya sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu. Yah, sebenarnya aku menjemputmu nanti saat jam 06.45 pm. Dan aku tahu itu artinya masih satu jam lebih 45 menit lagi. Kutunggu kau, HAHAHAHA!" Telepon ditutup, aku terkejut dengan apa yang kudengar

"GYAAAAAA AKU TIDUR TERLALU LAMAAAA!" Aku cepat-cepat masuk kamar mandi dan membersihkan badan. Kemudian aku pergi ke kamar tidur untuk berganti pakaian. Kuambil _high heels _yang dibelikan Alfred di meja belajar.

Aku merias diri, tapi tak terlalu menor. Hanya sapuan lembut bedak serta _lip gloss_. Aku tersenyum, semuanya sudah sempurna dimataku. Aku tahu riasanku tak terlalu mencolok, tapi aku sebenarnya tak suka berdandan. Alasan ini undangan formal-lah yang membuatku memakai riasan. Akupun mencari suatu hal yang bisa kupakai untuk hadiah Alfred. Hingga tak sengaja aku menyenggol sebuah dus yang terletak di sebuah meja kayu di sudut kamar. Dus itu terjatuh dan mengeluarkan semua isinya. Salah satu benda mengalihkan perhatianku, sebuah kotak hitam berukuran kecil.

Kuambil kotak itu, aku tak pernah mengingat seseorang memberikan kotak ini. Kubuka karena penasaran dengan isinya dan mendapati sebuah jam saku berwarna emas (entah ini emas asli atau bukan) dengan hiasan batu-batu warna biru, putih dan merah (Aku juga tak yakin kalau ini batu hiasan biasa atau batu mulia). Entah kenapa aku merasa hadiah ini cocok untuk Alfred. Kuambil kotak dan mencari kertas untuk membungkus hadiah. Yang kutemukan adalah kertas berwarna bendera Amerika serta kertas berwarna hijau untuk membungkus hadiah natal. Aku manyun, bagaimana bisa kertas pembungkus hadiah yang kupunya sangat payah. Aku juga mencari pita hias, untungnya aku punya sisa perayaan Civil War tahun kemarin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kuambil kertas yang berwarna bendera Amerika(atau bergambar? Bermotif?) dan membungkus kotak hitam berisi jam saku tersebut. Kurekatkan memakai selotip dan terakhir kuhias memakai pita hias yang kutemukan. Akupun mengambil tas kecil berwana putih dan melihat ke jam di dinding. Tak kusangka, jam menunjukkan 06.30 pm. Aku terbelalak kaget, waktu sudah terlewat begitu lama? !

Telepon genggam milikku berdering lagi, kali ini berasal dari nomor telepon yang berbeda. Kuangkat, tetap saja yang menelepon orang yang sama. Akupun mendengar suara Alfred lagi, tapi di belakangnya terdapat suara yang cukup berisik. Seperti suara mesin tapi entah itu apa.

"_Dudette_! Aku menunggumu di depan apartemen. Tapi karena tidak ada tempat mendarat aku memberikanmu tangga untuk naik ok?" Ia terdengar semangat seperti biasa

Kedua alisku bertautan mendengar perkataannya, apa maksudnya tidak ada tempat mendarat. Tidak mungkin ia memakai pesawat, kan? Itu terlalu _mainstream_. Apalagi kalau seperti ini bisa membangunkan orang lain. Tapi suara Alfred yang memintaku untuk cepat-cepat keluar mengagetkanku, akupun mengangguk dan cepat-cepat memakai _high heels _pemberiannya.

Keluar dari apartemen, aku bisa mendengar suara mesin yang sepertinya sebuah helicopter, "_Dudette _diatas sini!"

Aku mendongak, melihat sumber teriakan itu. Ternyata Alfred benar-benar membawa helicopter dan ia sekarang ada di tangga tali sedang bergelantungan, "Dudette! HAHAHAHA Aku janji kan akan menjemputmu! Karena menaiki mobil tak terlalu aman untukku… jadi kubawa saja helikopter! Keren kan?"

Aku tak dapat bergerak, orang ini sekaya apa sebenarnya? !

"Kemarikan tanganmu! Ayo! Nanti kita terlambat" Akupun menelan ludah, kuangkat tanganku dan Alfred dengan mudahnya menarikku ke pangkuannya

"HAHAHA, keren kan? Seperti di film-film!"

Kamipun naik untuk masuk ke helicopter. Aku sebenarnya masih mencerna semua hal yang kulihat, Alfred sekarang sudah ada disamping pilot, mungkin ia jadi co-pilot. Langsung saja ia menekan tombol atau apa entah itu sehingga kami meninggalkan apartemen. Aku mulai merasakan sakit perut, menyesal tidak membawa obat.

"Alfred… kau punya obat untuk sakit perut?" Tanyaku

Alfred melepas headphone yang ia pakai (itu loh yang biasa dipakai pilot) dan menatapku.

"Hmm? Apa Amelia?" Ia malah bertanya balik, sepertinya ia tak mendengar perkataanku yang tadi

"Kubilang, apa kau punya obat sakit perut?" Kuulangi lagi perkataanku yang tadi

"Hmm… sepertinya ada! Cari saja, mungkin dibawah tempat duduk?"

Aku mulai sibuk mencari obat untuk mengurangi sakit perut ini. Kutemukan, untungnya berbentuk sirup sehingga tidak perlu air. Kuminum dan selanjutnya aku terdiam agar obat tersebut membuat reaksi. Disaat aku terdiam, aku menatap Alfred yang dengan mudahnya menjadi co-pilot seperti sudah biasa. Ia bahkan melaporkan keadaannya dengan gaya bahasa ala pilot seolah ia benar-benar professional menjalankan semua hal ini. Aku menunduk dan berpikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang masuk akal tentang Alfred. Mungkin ia seorang pilot sehingga bisa menerbangkan semua ini? Bayarannya juga mahal, kan?

Untuk sekarang aku mempunyai kemungkinan yang kuat tentang Alfred. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya ia lebih dari seorang pilot. Dan entah kenapa juga saat di dekatnya aku selalu merasa aman, lebih aman dari dilindungi seorang polisi atau tentara. Aku, merasa bersyukur mengenalnya juga.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, aku bisa melihat bangunan putih berbentuk kubah diatasnya. Itu, benar-benar gedung putih asli. Alfred, benar-benar membawaku ke gedung putih. Lamunanku terpotong oleh Alfred yang mengobrol dengan pilot.

"Ok, Anderson! Terima kasih sudah mau meminjamkan Eurocopter(1) ini! Senang juga bisa menerbangkan transportasi udara seperti ini. Tenang saja, kau akan aman tentang semuanya… kalaupun ketahuan akan kujamin kau bebas dari hukuman, _'kay_? Tentu saja karena aku hero! HAHAHA" Ok, dia tertawa absurd seperti biasa

"T…terima kasih, _sir_! Aku senang bisa membantu karena dulu sekali anda juga membantuku di Afganistan, _sir_!" Si pilot hormat kepada Alfred

"Tak masalah! Karena menyelamatkanmu saat itu adalah salah satu tugas hero!"

Helicopter tetap terbang di halaman Gedung Putih. Aku bisa melihat semua orang memperhatikan kami, tentu saja dengan kedatangan kami ini bisa dijadikan pusat perhatian. Tangga tali untuk turun telah dipersiapkan, aku bingung kenapa tidak mendarat saja? Tapi melihat Alfred yang sudah mengajakku memegang tangannya, kulakukan saja.

Setelah kami benar-benar menginjakkan kaki ke tanah, aku menarik nafas panjang. Bahkan ada yang memfoto kami berdua. Tapi, saat aku melihat Alfred, ia sedikit menunduk seperti tidak ingin difoto. Tanpa aba-aba ia menarikku menuju gedung putih, mungkin untuk menjauhi _Cameraman _yang memfoto kami. Memangnya bermasalah ya, kalau masuk media massa? Kupikir tidak. Ia menarikku masuk ke dalam gedung itu, kami disambut oleh beberapa orang yang memakai jas berkacamata hitam. Alfred bicara dengan mereka dan ia melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah orang-orang itu menganggukkan kepala, kami masuk.

"Amelia, bagimana pakaianku?" Ia merapikan dasi miliknya

"Bagus, memangnya kenapa?" Aku menatapku kebingungan

"Tidak apa-apa, rasanya aku tak sabar saat puncak perayaan!"

Alfred kali ini mengajakku (bukan menarik, bersyukur deh) menuju tempat duduk. Ia tanpa memberitahuku langsung melesat dan kembali lagi membawa dua gelas minuman. Itu, segelas _champagne_! Dan artinya, minuman beralkohol. Aku menelan ludah melihat gelas berisi cairan merah.

"A…Alfred… I..itu kan?" Tak terasa jariku bergetar

"Apa? Oh, ini _champagne_!" Aku sudah tahu Alfred

"Tapi, aku lemah terhadap alcohol bahkan kata dokterku aku harus menjauhi itu. Kau tahu kan perutku ini lemah, Alfred!"

"O…oh, _sorry_!"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Kami berakhir duduk, ditanganku terdapat segelas jus stroberi sedangkan Alfred berupa _champagne_. Ia minum minuman beralkohol itu seperti tak ada beban. Terlihat begitu biasa saja seolah itu menuman yang ia konsumsi sehari-hari. Aku menundukkan muka, tak percaya bisa memasuki gedung paling sakral dan pengaman yang sangat tinggi. Bahkan bisa duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang disediakan! Aku menatap ke kanan dan kiri, mendapati wakil presiden beserta istrinya.

Aku melihat ke lain arah mendapati orang nomor satu di America, tentu saja presiden dan tak lupa istrinya. Langsung saja tanganku terasa dingin. Saat kulihat disamping kiri dimana Alfred tadi duduk malah hanya terdapat udara. Aku _facepalm, _sepertinya Alfred tak suka berhenti walaupun hanya sejenak. Aku mendengar mic yang sedang dipegang.

"_Okay, ladies and gentlemen! Now, it's time for dance!_" Alfred dengan percaya dirinya mengumumkan, lagu langsung berubah jadi lembut

Alfred mendekatiku, "Ayo kita dansa! Soalnya nanti jam 10 malam presiden akan berpidato"

Mukaku memerah, berdansa bersama laki-laki? Kuharap aku masih bisa. Alfred mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tenang saja, _dudette_! Kalau kau tak bisa berdansa, aku ajari! Aku saja sudah lama sebenarnya tidak berdansa" Alfred menggaruk kepalanya

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, menerima uluran tangannya.

"Baiklah…"

Aku tak tahu, benarkah yang ada dihadapanku memang sebaya denganku? Dari gayanya berdansa, ia bak orang Inggris. Menurut rumor, orang Inggris itu benar-benar dewasa layaknya bangsawan. Tapi, aku tak menjamin, karena _stereotypes _bisa jauh dari yang sebenarnya. Alfred menatapku dengan matanya yang polos, saat kutatap matanya juga, aku melihat sebuah bintang(2). Hah? Bintang? Ia mengedipkan matanya membuatku tersipu malu.

Namun, saat kulihat bola matanya sekali lagi, kali ini bintang itu hilang.

"Hei, Amelia… kalau kau tidak dibolehkan oleh kedua orang tuamu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Suaranya melembut, jauh dari biasa yang kudengar

"Tidak diperbolehkan? Dari hal apa?" Aku balik bertanya

"Dari hal yang memang terlarang menurut mereka"

"Aku… pastinya cuma bisa mengikuti mereka. Habis mereka telah melakukan apa yang membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang"

Alfred terdiam, "Walaupun itu tentang perasaanmu? Walaupun itu orang yang kau suka bahkan kau cinta? Apa pernah menyesal menyukai orang itu? Atau, justru kau merasa kesal dengan kedua orang tuamu?"

"_What_? A…aku… yang tadi… tak tahu dan… dan kenapa harus bertanya tentang seperti itu?"

"Aku tak punya orang tua, tapi hanya pengasuh yang bertindak seperti ayah. Jadi ingin sekedar tahu saja"

Aku diam, tak berani angkat suara. Pertanyaannya yang begitu membuatku tak mengerti dan makin merasa ingin tahu tentang Alfred lebih dalam. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 10, dansa berhenti dan dilanjutkan oleh pidato presiden. Alfred menatap presidennya dengan pandangan bangga, sepertinya rasa patriotismenya sangat tinggi.

Tapi, lama-kelamaan ekspresi bosan mulai muncul karena pidato yang panjang serta silih berganti. Alfred menarikku ke tempat duduk tadi, ia malah makan makanan yang disediakan. Keadaan ini membuatku merasa sakit perut, pasti karena gugup. Alfred berhenti makan dan memperhatikanku. Ia malah nyengir kepadaku.

"Hei, mau melihat kembang api?" Ia menyeruput soda, hah? Soda? Dari mana?

Aku mengangguk.

"Yosh! Ayo!"

Alfred berlari, kami masuk ke dalam gedung putih (tadi hanya di aula, _ok_?) dan entah menuju mana(3). Tapi yang pasti Alfred terlihat bersemangat dan yakin, seperti bekerja telah lama disini. Kami masuk ke salah satu ruangan dan Alfred membuka kunci ruangan tersebut. Bagaimana bisa orang yang bekerja di bagian kependudukan punya kuncinya? Hanya tuhan-lah yang tahu.

Kami kemudian menaiki tangga dan sampai di ruangan yang gelap. Alfred menyalakan lampu dan mendapati barang-barang banyak yang tergeletak. Mungkin ini bagian gudang atau sejenisnya. Aku melihat ke segala arah, terdapat lukisan (banyak malah) dari segala aliran. Salah satu lukisan bergaya klasik menggambarkan dua orang berbeda umur. Walaupun kedua-duanya pirang, tapi yang lebih tua memiliki alis abnormal. Bahkan hal pertama yang terpikirkan olehku adalah pertanyaan apakah alis itu benar-benar asli? Soalnya, tebalnya abnormal dan lama-kelamaan seperti ulat bulu. Dipangkuannya terdapat anak kecil, sangat imut dengan mata biru yang sama warnanya dengan milik Alfred.

"Hei Amelia! Ayo kesini! Nanti kita telat untuk lihat kembang api lho!" Alfred ternyata sudah berdiri di sebuah di dekat jendela

Aku baru sadar kalau kami sekarang berada pada ruangan yang paling tinggi dari semua ruangan. Aku melihat ke luar, langit hitam pekat dengan taburan bintang. Aku kagum, ini benar-benar sangat indah.

**DUAR**

Suara ledakan yang berasal dari kembang api menggema. Sekarang langit Washington D.C terlihat lebih meriah dan indah. Kamipun duduk di kursi yang Alfred bawa. Aku bisa melihat wajah bahagia Alfred, namun disaat yang sama ada semburat khawatir terpancarkan.

"Alfred, kau sepertinya sedikit khawatir?" Aku tidak memalingkan mataku dari kembang api

"Eh? Ah, aku hanya punya pikiran… Amerika sudah bertambah umurnya dan sejak Uni Soviet runtuh, jadi _superpower _dunia. Kau tahu, hal itu secara tak langsung seperti memegang bumi ini!" Ia berdiri dan mendekat ke jendela

"Lalu? Kenapa? Aku tahu hal itu dan bukankah itu hebat?"

"Kalau aku jadi personifikasinya… aku ingin mengatakan… aku merasa sedikit kesepian"

"Maksudmu kau membayangkan jadi _Uncle Sam_? Aku kurang tahu tentang hubungan negara-negara sih… Yang kutahu sekarang negara ini sedang memanas dengan Russia"

"Haha, agen itu ya? Sewaktu mendengar berita itu aku jadi marah"

"Ehhh?"

"Ah, lupakan saja! Yang pasti aku tak percaya… tanggal 04 Juli tahun 1776, Amerika berhasil mendapatkan kemerdekaan penuh dari _Britain_ dan bukan sebagai persemakmuran seperti negara-negara yang dijajah oleh negara satu itu"

"Tentu saja! Karena itulah kita disebut _Home of the Braves _dan _Land of Freedom_!"

Alfred melihat kearahku dengan wajah bahagia saat aku mengatakan hal tadi. Sekali lagi aku bisa melihat bintang kecil muncul di kedua bola matanya. Pandangannya seperti anak kecil yang bersemangat lagi.

"Yup! Kau benar!" Ia menunjukkan jempolnya

"_They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA_"

_Ringtone _lagu "_Party In the USA_" terdengar, ini bukan dari telepon genggam milikku. Kebingunganku terjawab sudah saat Alfred mengangkat iPhone miliknya.

"Hmm? Alfred F. Jones _the Hero_ disini! Oh_, 'sup eyebrows!_" Alfred langsung menjauhkan iPhone miliknya dari telinga, sepertinya lawan bicaranya bicara terlalu keras

"Oh… aku tidak sama siapa-siapa! '_kay_! Aku akan kesana!" Telepon ditutup, Alfred memasukkan iPhone ke jas miliknya

"Umm… Amelia kau mau tetap disini atau ikut?" Iapun menghampiriku

"Ada alasannya tidak kalau aku ikut?" Aku melipat kedua tanganku

Alfred mengelus lehernya, "Umm… ini masalah pribadi sih, kalau mau ikut aku meminta agar jaga jarak… Jadi tak sedekat tadi"

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengikutimu dari jauh"

**America POV**

_Jeez_, kenapa Britain harus meneleponku disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini sih? ! Aku sedang menikmati kembang api bersama Amelia. Dasar perusak suasana. Wah, ini masalah besar, bisa-bisa baik Britain maupun Amelia tahu semuanya.

"Umm… Amelia, kau mau tetap disini atau ikut?" _Ok_, pilihan absurd dan pastinya ia akan menjawab tawaran kedua

"Ada alasannya kalau aku ikut" Ia bertanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya

Kuelus bagian belakang leherku, "Umm… ini masalah pribadi sih, kalau mau ikut aku mau meminta agar jaga jarak… jadi tak sedekat tadi"

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengikutimu dari jauh"

Dan yup, benar kan apa yang kupikirkan tadi. Pasti ia memilih opsi pertama dan itu artinya masalah jadi _double_. Kalau bisa sih aku berharap jadi manusia biasa saja. Tapi, karena aku yang memberi dia pilihan, apa boleh buat, lagipula aku percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti Amelia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku tarik tangannya kembali ke ruang dimana pesta diadakan.

Saat kami turun, acara telah sampai di bagian hiburan. Banyak penyanyi-penyanyi yang datang untuk menghibur Gedung Putih. Aku sebenarnya ingin menonton beberapa (kecuali Jus**n B****r, _Hell no_!) sayangnya keadaanku memaksaku untuk tetap focus pada masalah. Aku mencari si _brit_ yang suka mengaku seorang _gentleman _tapi bermulut kotor. Oh, tak lupa tambahkan alis yang memiliki ketebalan abnormal.

Aku bisa langsung menemukannya dikarenakan ia sudah mencekik seseorang berambut pirang sebahu, beberapa agenku langsung mencoba untuk memisahkan tapi sepertinya berakhir nihil. Kudekati saja, karena pastinya aku bisa menghentikan mereka dan alasannya tentu saja aku itu hero! Hero pasti bisa menyelesaikan semua permasalahan!

"Yo! _Eyebrows _dan France!" Aku bingung memanggil si mesum ini, tak ada panggilan yang cocok

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU EYEBROWS, _GIT_!" Seperti biasa kata-kata kasar muncul dari mulutnya

"Oh, _Amerique_… kami mencarimu! Oh, ya… aku bawa hadiah untukmu!" France mengeluarkan sebuah hadiah yang anehnya langsung bersensor

"Uh… _well_, _thanks _France! Menurutku… aku berharap kau bawa hadiah yang normal sesekali" Aku mundur dari hadiah itu

"Dasar kodok mesum! Untuk apa kau bawa beginian? !"

"Nah, _Britain_… tumben mengunjungiku saat ulang tahunku! Kau kan paling sensitif mirip perempuan sedang PMS sekarang?"

"_S-shut up_, _git_! Ini juga karena bosmu yang mengundang! Kau sama perempuan itu kan?"

"HAHAHA, aku tidak sama siapa-siapa!"

"Oh, yah… aku cuma datang kesini dan umm… ini hadiah untukmu!"

"Bukan benda menyebalkan seperti tahun kemarin, kan?" Aku diberi hadiah dan ternyata berisi sarung tinju yang langsung menonjok tepat diwajahku

"B-bukan! T-terima saja!" Nah, sekarang _Britain _langsung kabur dari hadapanku dan France mengikutinya dari belakang

_Yeah_, satu masalah telah selesai. Dua orang tua dari Eropa itu memang aneh. Bahkan menurutku semua negara Eropa itu aneh, hanya gara-gara masalah sepele bisa saling mencekik satu sama lainnya. Aku maklum mungkin karena batas negara yang satu dengan lainnya begitu dekat. Oh ya, dimana Amelia? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi.

Bahuku ditepuk oleh seseorang, aku berbalik dan mendapati negara yang lebih tinggi dariku. Tak lupa syal miliknya menghiasi leher. Wajahnya yang seperti anak-anak namun kejam menatapku. Oh, ternyata negara menyebalkan bernama Russia datang ke sini. Kenapa ia datang kesini pula! Apa dia lupa kalau aku benar-benar sebal dengan dia saat ini? !

"_Privet_, _kamerad _Amerika!" Bahasa Russia keluar dari mulutnya

"Oh, _hi _Russia! Hmm… _It's so nice… to see you_" Ingin sekali wajahnya ku usap dengan keras menggunakan syalnya sendiri

"Wah, Amerika sedang ulang tahun, _da_? Itu berarti ada hadiah untukmu!"

"Apa lagi? Kondom beserta tiket ke Siberia?"

"_Nyet_"

"Yang pasti… kembalikan agen yang belot itu padaku, Russia… bisakah jangan pancing emosiku? ! Memang apa susahnya mengembalikan seseorang _manusia_ ke rumahku? Apalagi dia itu warga negaraku juga"

"Hmm… tanyakan bosku! Yang pasti aku bawa hadiah" Ia mengeluarkan amplop berwarna putih

"Apa ini?" Aku menatapnya dengan tajam

"Tiket ke stasiun Vostok di Antartika~(5)"

"Oh… boleh tidak hadiahmu ini kupakai untuk mengelap sepatuku? Atau kujadikan sebagai tisu disaat aku bersin?"

"Kolkolkolkol"

Hanya seperti itu? Heh, aku tak takut!

"Kau mau perang dingin kedua apa?"

Ia malah tersenyum dengan aura menyebalkannya itu.

"Kalau begitu ya, aku tak takut… _bring it on, bast*rd_!"

"Ahh… aku sudah ditelepon bosku, da! Jadi kita lanjutkan mainnya kapan-kapan~ ufu! до свидания(4)!"

Main-main katanya? ! Aku sudah serius dan emosiku benar-benar terpancing. Tiket ke stasiun Vostok di Antartika? _Are you f*ckin_' _kidding me_? ! Dasar negara menyebalkan. Kuharap tidak ada negara-negara menyebalkan yang datang.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit aku berdiri di tempat itu, aku langsung mencari Amelia. Kudapati ia sedang duduk dan memakan buah-buahan dengan saus cokelat. Untungnya ia tak memperhatikan aku yang sibuk dengan personifikasi lainnya. Hmm… sekarang jam berapa ya? Wah, mau jam dua belas. Amelia, kalau kuantar di rumahnya taku diculik oleh CIA karena agen-agen itu pasti sudah melihat wajahnya. Haruskah ke rumahku? Apa dia mau? Entah kenapa wajahku jadi memanas.

Aku datangi Amelia, ia menatap wajahku dengan kebingungan.

"Ada apa Alfred?" Ia malah menguap

"U…uhh, ma…mau pulang? Sepertinya sudah mengantuk?" Aku menunduk karena malu

"Ahh… Me…memang sih… tapi apa tak apa-apa?"

"Yosh! Ayo kita pulang ke rumahku!"

"T…tunggu! R…rumahmu? !" Aku menarik tangannya duluan

Kami naik taksi menuju rumahku.

* * *

Author note :

(1). Eurocopter, helicopter buatan negara-negara Eropa (walaupun yang buat cuma Jerman sama Spain)

(2). Ini reverensi episode 13, yang Japan ngunjungin apartemen America

(3). SAYA NGGAK TAU APA-APA TENTANG GEDUNG PUTIH, OKAY? (ini pake feeling) #pundungdipojokan

(4). Selamat tinggal, tapi saya lupa (copas) tulisan "latinnya"

(5). Tempat paling terdingin di dunia, stasiun milik Russia :D

-Kalau baca teliti (dan masih inget) jam saku yang bakal dikasih Amelia nanti dijelasin chapter depan.

-Lagu karakter America udah (lama) keluar dan saya kaget dia nge-rap disalah satu lagunya! Saya ngaku, lagu yang ada di CD kedua ini paling disukain

-Yang terakhir, nggak penting tapi… AHHHH SAYA LAGI SUKA ANTI THE HOLIC VERSI HETALOID AMERICA DAN ENGLANND! #ditusuk

* * *

Author : Dan chapter depan Amelia tinggal di rumah Alfred. Yah, ini buat nyelametin dia juga~ dan sekarang saya coba sebisa mungkin jadiin Alfred tambah IC :D

Prussia : Kapan saya yang awesome muncul, author?

Author : kapan-kapan #dipatukgilbird

**Mitsuru Kaoki **: OTP? Ini malah OTP saya sejak dulu (tapi duluan Pruhun sama FrancexJeanne) XD

Saya malah lebih ngakak ngebayangin orang yang mlongo liatin Alfred bawa kabur skateboardnya (kasian anak ilang bernama Tom itu) Alfred pake hoodie sama jelana jeans (maaf lupa digambarin OTL) Iya uang sebanyak itu saya bakal beli buat ngegantiin nih notebook using #tunjuknotebookjadul

Noppera, itu tuh yang ada di film Hetalia Axis Powers ; Paint It White! Kan Alfred ngirim jet tempur langsung dibawah komandonya (tapi kalau jet terbaru itu saya nggak tau~) #plak

Ahahaha, seharusnya saya baca ulang dan yang ini udah say abaca berkali #ngucekmata

Makasih!

**ariyana **: Makasih dan maaf ada typo.  
saya nggak bisa update ASAP, soalnya kena beberapa masalah baik ekernal maupun internal (langsung ditonjok gegara bahasa alay)

**Megumi Yoora **: salam kenal juga! Saya malah seneng ngerusuh di fic lain (walaupun beberapa cerita saya jadi silent reader terus OTL)

Namanya pemerintah, mereka kan alay #ditembak. Bisa jadi! Bisa jadi *gaya acara itu tuh!* #digampar  
Suka genre action? MALAH ITU FAVORIIIITTTTTTT! #gelindingan

Menurut Himaruya, cuma Cana? Canadia? Canada? Yang bisa bikin America nangis

Saya juga suka curcol XD

Makasih!

Author : Makasih yang mau baca, jadi silent reader, ngasih review, fav. Sampai follow! #bow  
yup! Au revoir~ Ah, jangan lupa kasih RnR ya!


	7. House, Truth and Confused

Author : Akhirnya, chapter tujuh dari Mortal Body, Immortal Love! Ahhh senengnyaa~

France : Aww… cinta terlarang seperti aku dengannya…

Author : Benar dan saya selalu nangis tentang strip itu

France : Jeanne… #mulaipundukdipojokan

Author : …. *ikutan pundung*

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia milik Himaruya, _oui_?

**Warning** : OOC, sinetron, kata-kata kasar karena ada Tony si alien, gaje, abal, typo(s) (KENAPA NGGAK MAU ILAAAANG! GRRR!) dll

* * *

Perjalan kami menjadi hening, terutama saat diperjalanan. Ini semua karena aku tak punya teman mengobrol, Amelia sudah tertidur di bahuku. Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu personifikasi negara menyebalkan tadi. Oh, tiket ke Vostok yang ia berikan sudah kuinjak dan kubuang ke tempat sampah. Enak saja membelikanku hal seperti itu! Perjalanan kami berakhir di depan sebuah gang. Aku membayar tanpa meminta kembalian (oh, tentu saja seorang negara akan membantu warganya, terkecuali Netherlands karena aku percaya ia sangat pelit) dan menggendong Amelia.

Aku masuk ke gang itu dan mencoba agar Amelia tidak terkena tembok di kanan kiri. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akupun sampai di depan pintu rumahku. Kuketuk dan terbuka, terlihat Tony sudah memakai piyama menatapku.

"_Fucking_" Ia terlihat bingung

"Uh, gadis ini tinggal dirumahku semalam atau mungkin seminggu? Soalnya para agen rahasia pastinya mencarinya"

"_Fucking, fucking bitch_!"

"Aku tahu, dia manusia… tapi ayolah, kau tidak merasa kasihan apa? Mungkin saja ia korban noppera jadi kau bisa mencari informasi dari dia? Hehehe"

"_Fuckin_g!"

Tony mundur sehingga aku bisa masuk. Hmm, apa kamar tamu yang biasa dipakai negara-negara kalau menginap (dan tak mau modal) jika mengadakan meeting di rumahku(wilayah) bisa dipakai? Aku merebahkan Amelia, ia bergerak sedikit dan aku pelan-pelan meninggalkannya. Sekarang aku menuju kamar tamu itu. _Damn_, rumahku yang ini besar juga. Aku lebih memilih rumahku di New York yang punya dua tingkat tapi tak terlalu luas.

Setelah kutemukan, tubuh Amelia kurebahkan. Dengan selimut kututupi badannya. Aku keluar dan teringat beberapa laporan terbaru yang harus dikerjakan olehku. Aku bahkan harus bicara dengan bosku terkait beberapa masalah. Aku jadi memikirkan tentang negara-negara maju namun bukan adidaya sepertiku. Apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang, ya? Menghela nafas, aku mulai memakai headset dan memutar lagu lewat iPod. Sebuah lagu berputar dan ini menjelaskan keadaanku sekarang.

"_Everyone thinks that I have it all  
But it's so empty living behind these castle walls  
These castle walls  
If I should tumble if I should fall  
Would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls  
There's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls_"

Langsung saja kumatikan lagu itu dan memilih menuju dapur, sepertinya segelas kopi hangat bisa jadi teman yang baik saat malam-malam. Aku berjalan ke dapur, saat dilorong rumah aku mulai memikirkan Amelia. Selama ini, apakah aku salah membiarkannya dekat di hidupku? Lalu, hal apa yang membuatku tetap ingin mempertahankan Amelia?

_I…_

Aku menggelengkan kepala, pintu dapur di depan mata dan aku masuk. Langsung saja aku mengambil gelas serta kopi dan gula. Aku mulai memanaskan air.

_fell_

Aku langsung taruh gelas itu dengan tenaga sehingga menimbulkan suara. Untung saja tenaga yang kugunakan bukan penuh, pasti gelas tadi sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Kutuang kopi serta gula, selanjutnya menunggu agar airnya mendidih terlebih dahulu.

_In love…_

Aku mulai mengingat bagaimana semuanya terjadi. Dari mana mulainya dan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Mataku kututup, potongan ingatan mulai bermunculan.

Semuanya terjadi pada hari normal dan meeting yang seperti biasanya. Kekacauan, saling cekik mencekik, kata-kata kasar bahkan barang-barang dengan mudahnya terbang kesana-kemari. Lalu datang Amelia membawa pesanan makanan milikku. Sejauh ini masih masuk akal.

Kemudian ia ternyata terkena masalah karena melanggar peraturan dan mengganggu ketertiban. Ia ditangkap polisi dan terkena beberapa hal. Aku datang untuk membuatnya bebas karena berterima kasih untuk mengantarkan makanan tidak terlalu terlambat. Saat itu aku menawarinya tumpangan karena sepeda miliknya kurusak. Ini masih diterima dalam pergaulan personifikasi dan manusia biasa.

Aku bertanya beberapa hal dengannya dan berakhir merasa simpati padanya. Terutama atas tragedy yang terjadi pada ayahnya. Lalu terlambat rapat dan berbohong tentang semuanya. Dari sinilah seharusnya personifikasi mulai menjauhi manusia yang dikenalnya, karena biasanya kami akan terus berbohong untuk menutupi semua hal. Bahkan membohongi dirimu sendiri.

_With human._

Kopi panas mengepulkan asap, aku duduk di meja makan dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Kuakui, aku kesepian dan butuh teman. Aku kalah, aku payah membiarkan perasaan yang memenangkan pikiranku. Dulu, yah dulu sekali aku pernah mengalaminya dengan Amelia Earhart. Aku berakhir menyesal dalam hati. Sekarang, aku ada di keadaan itu lagi.

"_Haruskah berhenti? Tapi nanti Amelia…_" Kuteguk kopi itu

"Fucking! Fucking limey" Tony mendekatiku, ia membawa remote Wii

"Main? Game apa?"

"Fucking! FUCKING!"

"Game horror yang diberi Japan? Kau tidak takut, _dude_?"

"Fucking" Tony mengangguk

"Baiklah! Ayo!"

Kami berdua sudah ada di depan tv LED sebesar 70 inch (oh ayolah, seorang gamer pasti akan senang kalau punya tv sebesar ini) dan remote Wii. Aku memasukkan CD game horror yang diberi oleh Japan (untungnya ia memberikanku yang berbahasa Inggris) dan menarik nafas. Tony disampingku menatap layar televisi dan memilih karakter yang akan dimainkan.

Aku juga sudah memilih karakter dan mulai menelan ludah. Aku sudah tahu kalau game horror dari Japan berciri-ciri hantu atau zombie akan muncul begitu saja. Remote Wii ku kencangkan di pergelangan tangan.

"_Here we go_!" Karakter kami mulai berjalan dengan senjata ditangan

Muncul zombie dengan tiba-tiba dan membuatku terkejut bukan main, "GYAAAAA!"

Tony menembak zombie itu dan menatapku, "_Fucking_?"

"Ma…maaf Tony! Aku yah… game ini seraaaaammm!"

"_Fucking_"

"Kau serius? Berani main sendiri?"

"_Fucking, Fucking, Fucking_!"

"Baiklah…"

Kami menghentikan permainan agar mode multiplayer terganti jadi single player. Setelah itu aku menuju ruang kerja untuk mengerjakan laporan serta paperwork lainnya. Aku mengetik dan menulis, sesekali kacamata kubenarkan. Oh, aku baru ingat kopi ditinggal di dapur. Sekembalinya dari dapur, kopi kutaruh di meja. Tapi mataku melihat sebuah teropong, oh aku suka melihat bintang-bintang. Aku suka ilmu astronomi dan karena hal inilah saat mendengar rakyatku membuat pesawat ulang-alik, aku senang bukan main.

Sewaktu muda dimana waktu itu aku baru saja merdeka beberapa tahun lamanya, kebiasaanku adalah melihat bintang di langit New York saat itu. Aku masih ingat betapa kecil, tak ada bangunan besar dan tak sesibuk sekarang kota New York kala itu. Aku melihat bintang lewat teropong yang ada di ruang kerja dan mulai menghitung benda langit itu.

Hingga mulai langit berubah menjadi sedikit terang, aku baru sadar tak tidur semalaman. Mau tidur, tapi tanggung terlebih agenda yang menunggu untuk kulakukan. Aku lebih memilih mengerjakan kembali paperwork. Hingga pagi benar-benar menyapa. Mungkin aku harus membuat sarapan pagi untuk Amelia. Tapi, sarapan apa?

Akupun keluar dari ruangan kerja dan mendapati Amelia sedang kebingungan. Ia terlihat seperti anak yang hilang.

"_Dudette_! _Mornin'_!" Sapaku

"Ah, Alfred… selamat pagi juga! Umm… aku hilang dirumahmu, hehe. Mungkin aku boleh pinjam dapurmu untuk membuat sarapan?" Ia masih menguap

"Tapi… apa tak apa-apa, kau kan tamuku. Maksudku, aku ingin membuatkannya untukmu"

"Jangan memikirkannya, aku memang sudah biasa membuat sarapan sendiri. Kujamin kau akan menyukainya!" Ia tersenyum dengan semangat

"U…uhh, _is that so_?" Aku merasakan mukaku memanas

"Yup!"

Aku menunjukkan dimana dapurnya. Saat pertama kali melihat dapurku, ia seperti patung dan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"_Dudette_?" kucolek lengannya

"AH! Ma…maaf Alfred! Da…dapurmu benar-benar lengkap! Almarhum ibuku pasti senang dan dia akan membuat banyak kue jika melihat ini!" Ia langsung masuk

"Umm… ba...baiklah dan umm… kita sarapan apa?"

"Ah ya, kau punya sirup maple?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku mengeluarkan pengocok telur, Amelia mengeluarkan beberapa telur dan susu. Kemudian aku mengambil penggorengan serta terigu. Kami mulai bekerja sama membuat pancake. Aku menuangkan susu sedangkan Amelia memisahkan kuning telur dari putihnya, kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam susu. Aku mengocok telur dengan susu sedangkan ia mengocok putih telurnya. Kemudian terigu masuk, saat inilah aku mulai usil. Terigu kuulaskan ke pipi Amelia sehingga seperti kucing.

"AHAHAHA! _Look! _Mukamu seperti kucing!" sungguh, mukanya terlihat lucu!

"Hmmp!" Ia manyun, tapi kemudian membalasnya dengan mengulaskan terigu diatas mulutku

"Ahahahaha! Kau punya kumis! Ahahaha!"

"Huh! Kubalas!"

"Hei!"

"AHAHAHA"

"Nggak lucuuuu!"

"Tapi lucu!"

"Rasakan ini!"

"Hei!"

"ahahahaha!"

Pagi ini benar-benar indah, aku akhirnya melihat Amelia tertawa lepas. Dan kami akhirnya memasak adonan pancake itu. Aku mengambil piring serta sirup maple (ah, _Thanks _Canada!) untuk bersiap-siap. Amelia kemudian menaruh pancake yang matang pada piring. Kamipun duduk dan aku menuangkan sirup pemberian saudaraku, Canada.

Kami makan dengan tenang, walaupun aku diam-diam menatap wajah Amelia. Wajahnya masih ada terigunya, aku terkikik geli. Setelah selesai kami mengambil peralatan kotor untuk dicuci, saat mengambil piring tak sengaja tanganku menyentuh tangannya juga.

"Ma…maaf" Amelia menarik tangannya dengan cepat

"Tidak apa-apa, hehe" duh, mukaku memanas lagi

Sekarang yang kami lakukan mencuci peralatan. Amelia bagian mencuci sedangkan aku mengeringkannya. Padahal ada mesin khusus pencuci tapi, tak apalah sesekali aku bekerja. Lagipula tak ada salahnya kan berbeda dari hari biasanya? Oh, peralatan terakhir berupa piring telah kulap. Itu artinya sesi mencuci ini sudah selesai.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai dan selanjutnya mengerjakan paperwork! Oh, nanti kita ke apartemenmu lagi, ya!" Aku menyeka keringat

"Kerumahku untuk apa?" Ia menatapku

"Duh, tentu saja mengambil beberapa baju"

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Mengambil?"

"Yup! Karena kau akan tinggal disini mulai hari ini!"

"EHHH?"

"Ta…tapi…"

"Shhh! _No comment and I didn't take any objection_!"

Aku langsung meninggalkan Amelia menuju ruang kerja. Tentu saja untu mengerjakan sisa paperworknya. Aku bisa melihat Amelia menghela nafas panjang dan entah bergumam apa. Tapi yang pasti, ia cukup imut kalau kesal. Amelia berhenti mengomel dan ia malah berlari menghampiriku.

"Alfred, kau punya ruang perpustakaan?" tanyanya

"Hmm… tentu, tapi penuh sama hal-hal menyebalkan seperti cerita membosankan tentang masa lalu… Lalu hitungan rumit dan sejenisnya" lebih tepatnya aku tak mau dia melihat lukisanku dengan Britain. Ayolah, kau pasti aneh melihat lukisan berumur ratusan tahun tentang dirimu masih kecil. Aku adalah personifikasi, ingat?

"Alfred… cerita membosankan tentang masa lalu itu namanya sejarah"

Aku terdiam karena hal itu sama dengan yang dikatakan oleh Britain, "Yah, aku tahu hal itu, tapi kenapa sejarah selalu ada aku tak pernah mengerti. Jika sejarah ada, pasti hanya mengingat tentang masa lalu dan artinya… kita tak maju, kan?" aku berbohong, bukan seperti ini. Aku tak pernah ingin melupakan masa lalu, terutama saat merasakan manisnya kebebasan

Ia memegang kepalaku dan mengarahkan mukaku sehingga kami berdua sangat dekat.

"Dengarkan aku, _Mr_. Alfred F. Jones _the Hero_! Kita mengingat masa lalu bukan tak bisa maju, kita mengingat masa lalu agar bisa maju! Apa kau tak ingat bagaimana semua negara melihat masa lalu America yang berhasil merdeka membuat mereka melakukan perubahan! Apa tak ingat revolusi Prancis, Industri dan revolusi negara lainnya? Bukankah Amerika menunjukkan apa arti _Justice, Freedom and Liberty _sebenarnya?"

"U…uh yah, ahahaha _silly me_!"

Jadilah aku menunjukkan dimana perpusatakaan. Aku menelan ludah, semoga ia tidak melihat hal-hal lainnya.

(**Sementara itu di Birmingham Palace, UK**)

Seseorang berambut pirang dengan kesalnya mengeluarkan bermacam-macam kata-kata kasar yang bisa diingatnya. Kedua bola mata hijaunya memancarkan rasa kekesalan yang tinggi. Ia tahu bahwa mantan adiknya (ia tak mau mengatakan mantan jajahan) sedang mengalami masalah pribadi. Apalagi bosnya selalu meneleponnya dan ia bersyukur si bos tak menelepon ratunya.

"_Oh_ hi! Sorry, I'm not here! I'm busy saving people because I'm the hero! Maybe next call, 'kay? Or maybe a message fo' a hero? HAHAHAHA" hanya kotak suara yang terdengar

"_THAT BLOODY GIT!_" orang itu berteriak dengan kesal, membuat orang-orang yang ada di gedung merinding

Jika sudah benar-benar keterlaluan, mungkin America akan mengalami masalah bukan hanya dengan negara-negara terdekatnya, mungkin ke tingkat UN. Pastinya ada beberapa yang marah, sudah cukup pemerintahnya membuat negara lain marah. Sekarang, ia membuat masalah bagi dirinya sendiri.

"_No, _UN jangan dilibatkan dulu… Biarkan aku dan Canada yang menanganinya, tapi sepertinya France bisa membantu. Tch, kenapa _bloody frog _itu harus ada di daftar juga? Ah ya, kudengar ia pernah menyukai manusia juga" Laki-laki tadi langsung bergegas terbang menuju rumah si mantan musuh

**Time skip ke rumah France**

**TOK TOK**

"Oi, _Bloody frog_! Kau ada di rumah kan? Biarkan aku masuk! Ada urusan penting!" England menatap rumah bergaya Eropa pada umumnya terkecuali sepanjang jalan menuju pintu masuk terdapat bermacam-macam tanaman bunga

Terdengar dari dalam seseorang berjalan dengan bergumam memakai bahasa Prancis. England mendengarnya sedikit sebal. Pasti orang ini sedang malas dan lebih menikmati segelas wine merah terbaik miliknya(katanya). Pintu terbuka, terlihat orang yang lebih tua mempunyai rambut pirang sebahu.

"Oh, Hai _Angleterre_! Senang melihatmu, tea-sucker!" wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal

"Haha, _nice greeting_, _Frog_" negara satunya menanggapi dengan sarkasme

"Ah, sedang butuh apa? Kalau kau butuh wine, ada banyak dan jangan sampai mabuk serta _hangover _dirumahku. _Oui_?"

"Bukan itu, bodoh!" England melihat kanan-kiri serta atas dan belakang dirinya

"Lalu?"

"Biarkan aku masuk dulu"

"Baik… baik! Tak usah memaksaku"

"Keluar dari mulutmu, kata-kata tadi jadi ambigu"

"Ohonhonhonhonhon~"

"_SHUT UP , BLOODY FROG_!"

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah si orang Prancis. England dan France duduk di ruang tamu. Mereka hanya terdiam dan hal yang dilakukan France meminta maid dirumahnya untuk membawakan jamuan. Maid itu kembali dengan teh, wine, scone serta bermacam-macam kue. England menghela nafas, France memegang gelas yang sedang dituangkan wine oleh maid tadi.

Maid tadi kemudian menuangkan teh ke cangkir yang tersedia. Maid itu mengangkat gula, tapi England memberi aba-aba dengan tangannya agar tidak diberikan. Maid tadi mengangkat sebuah wadah berisi susu krimer dan England menolaknya lagi. Setelah dirasa tepat waktunya, England mulai membuat duduknya merasa nyaman.

"_Well_, ini masalah America…" England meminum tehnya

"Hmm? Kenapa dengan _Amerique_? Ada hal yang bermasalah? Kalau tentang agen itu, kujamin ia pasti langsung berubah moodnya seperti gadis PMS" France menggoyangkan gelas berisi wine-nya

"Bukan, _Frog_!"

"Lalu?"

"Umm… Ini, dia terlibat dengan hal pribadi…"

(**Rumah Alfred dan Amelia POV**)

Sekarang aku sudah sampai didepan perpustakaan milik Alfred. Wah, rumahnya benar-benar luas sekali dan lengkap. Aku harap ia punya buku-buku bagus tentang apaun itu, walaupun tentang arkeologi yang paling kusuka. Aku masuk dan mendapati rak penuh dengan buku. Buku disini terlihat sangat tua tapi aku percaya bahwa masih lengkap.

Aku masuk kedalam mencari beberapa buku yang menurutku cukup menarik. Hingga aku melewati sebuah lukisan tua. Lukisan seseorang memakai baju _continental army _yang anehnya berwajah mirip dengan Alfred. Ia memang memakai seragam para prajurit biasa, tapi melihat sebuah emblem khusus membuat mataku menyipit. Kuingat-ingat lagi, untuk apa ada benda itu dan mataku melebar karena mengingat sesuatu.

Itu menunjukkan bahwa orang tersebut adalah panglima tertinggi di _continental army_. Walaupun ia tak memakai seragam panglima tertinggi, tetap saja itu bukti nyata. Aku melihat dengan jelas bahwa laki-laki itu adalah Alfred. Ciri-ciri wajah, warna rambut hingga gaya rambut yang sama membuatku tak salah lagi. Tapi, tak mungkin ia hidup hingga ratusan tahun lamanya, bukan?

Aku menggelengkan kepala, pasti itu adalah anggota keluarganya dan Alfred adalah keturunannya. Dan mataku berhenti pada rambut mencuat melawan semua rambutnya. Itu adalah _cowlick _yang sama dengan Alfred. Aku mulai mencari kemungkinan yang lain. Apakah ia bukan makhluk bumi? Alien? Tidak mungkin, hal itu tidak masuk akal. Makhluk supranatural? Vampir? Werewolves atau bahkan succubus (mengingat wajahnya yang yah, _charming_) dan itu lebih tak masuk akal.

Aku sudah memutuskan akan bertanya banyak hal hari ini. Bahkan sampai meminta penjelasan sedetil-detilnya pada Alfred. Atau mungkin dimulai dari sekarang? Oh, aku baru ingat jam saku itu. Aku kembali ke kamar(untung tak tersesat) dan mengambil kotak tersebut. Aku ingin memberikannya hari ini karena aku lupa memberikannya kemarin. Aku mencari Alfred di rumah ini. Aku memutari semua rumah dan hampir tersesat lagi. Hingga aku melewati sebuah ruangan dan suara Alfred terdengar didalamnya.

"Ah, ya bos… masalah agen itu, aku kemarin bertemu Russia tapi ia malah tidak serius menanggapiku"

Aku mulai mendengarkan pembicaraannya lebih dekat

"Aku tahu, tapi melihat dia seperti itu mungkin _Cold War_ bukan hal yang aneh kalau terjadi lagi, bukan?"

Kedua alisku mulai bertautan

"Aku lebih suka kalau ada agenku yang membunuhnya saja secara diam-diam, walaupun aku tahu akan terjadi apa nantinya"

_Cold War_? Russia? Agen? Kenapa Alfred mengatakan hal itu seolah masalah pribadinya?

"Nah, aku tak peduli kalau kita memang benar-benar tak ikut olimpiade musim dingin nanti di Russia… tapi mengingat rakyatku, pasti mereka kecewa. Aku tak mau memikirkan tentang hal itu"

Hah? Dia bilang "rakyatku"? Memangnya siapa dia? Apa hubungannya terhadap negara Amerika Serikat ini?

"_Nah, whatever floats your boat, Prez_!"

Aku sibuk berikir, tanpa menyadari kalau Alfred membuka pintu dan seperti pertama kali aku bertemu. Mukaku terkena(?) pintu yang dibuka dan berakhir jatuh dengan posisi duduk. Aku mengusap bagian kau-tahu dan keheningan _awkward _terjadi diantara kami. Walaupun saat aku melihat muka Alfred, ia menunjukkan wajah terkejut.

"Amelia… kau mendengar semuanya?" suaranya tenang berbeda dari biasanya

Aku menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan. Walaupun masih merasa sakit, kali ini aku berdiri sendiri tanpa dibantu Alfred. Karena ia lebih sibuk memandang tajam tepat ke arahku. Aku mundur satu langkah dan menunduk.

"Lalu?"

Aku masih tak berani angkat suara. Kotak hadiah kugenggam dengan erat. Perasaanku sekarang bercampur aduk antara penasaran, bingung, ketakutan dan tak percaya. Aku tak mau melihat mata _cobalt _miliknya. Aku merasa takut.

"Jawab aku, Amelia"

Tidak, ini bukan Alfred yang kukenal. Suaranya serta aura miliknya terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Ini bukan Alfred, tapi siapa? Alfred yang kutahu memiiki suara layaknya anak SMA yang bersemangat. Terdengar cempreng penuh semangat, bukan pelan tapi serius seperti ini.

Aku menutup mata, tapi selanjutnya aku didorong ke dinding terdekat. Kedua tanganku dipegang dengan erat olehnya. Aku benar-benar terpojok. Kemudian dengan cepat kedua tanganku ditaruh dibelakang seperti menahan penjahat. Tangannya yang lain mengangkat daguku. Aku akhirnya bisa melihat wajah Alfred dengan jelas.

"Amelia, apa aku mendengar semua hal tadi didalam ruang kerjaku? Mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Presiden?" Ia justru tersenyum menyeringai, bukan senyuman seperti biasa

"A…aku, aku…" tanganku mulai dingin

"Oho_, our little American is scared_! Katakan saja…"

"Be…benar, aku mendengar beberapa hal te…tentang Russia, agen, olimpiade musim dingin dan "rakyatku" Aku ha…hanya mendengar hal itu"

Mendengar hal itu Alfred melepas tanganku, tanpa berkata apa-apa ia meninggalkanku entah kemana. Aku masih syok dan takut, Alfred berbeda dari biasanya. Aku tak sadar kalau bibirku mulai bergetar dan air mata benar-benar jatuh. Mungkinkah Alfred marah? Tapi, kenapa marahnya sangat menyeramkan? Aku hanya berlari menuju kamarku. Tapi terhenti karena baru menyadari kalau kotak hadiah itu hilang dari tanganku dan mataku melihat makhluk berwarna keabu-abuan. Makhluk itu mendekatiku, ia lebih pendek dariku.

Saat mataku melihat jelas makhluk itu, terlihat ciri-ciri yang sama dengan alien dalam film.

"A…Alien? Alien asli? Alfred punya alien? _WHAAAAATTTTT_? !" Aku memegang perutku yang mulai sakit

"_Fucking_" Alien itu bisa bicara?

"Aku tak mengerti, tapi kenapa kau bicara kasar?"

"Kau membuat Alfred marah" Ternyata dia bisa bicara bahasa manusia dengan fasih

"A…apa? Ta-tapi, ah… aku"

"Kau pernah ditangkap Pict?"

"U…uh apa itu? Aku tak mengerti?"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakang.

"Tony, mau bagaimanapun… semua manusia tak akan mengingat kejadian itu! Bahkan kami saja tak mengingat semuanya, hanya beberapa saja" hanya suaranya yang kudengar

"_Fucking_" dan alien itu kembali menggunakan kata-kata kasarnya lagi

"Aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini! alien dan…dan… kenapa Alfred berkata manusia? Bukankah seharusnya "orang" karena kita sama-sama manusia…" Aku meracau sendiri

"Kau tak perlu tahu, ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang tak perlu diketahui semuanya. Ada beberapa rahasia yang memang diharuskan negara yang tahu, tapi agen itu memang menyebalkan. Bukan manusia biasa seperti kalian yang tak tahu apa-apa dan hanya membuat kami tersiksa sejak dulu"

"Alfred…"

**…**

Aku sekarang berada di kamar yang tadi kupakai untuk tidur, sedang memikirkan tentang Alfred. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba jadi dingin seperti itu? Lalu alien itu kenapa ada disini? Apa maksudnya ada beberapa rahasia? Kenapa ia berkata manusia biasa membuat "kami" tersiksa? Pertanyaan apa, mengapa dan kenapa memenuhi otakku.

Kutatap kamar yang kupakai, kulihat semua bagian hingga ke sudut. Aku bisa merasakan sedikit sentuhan gaya Eropa di rumah ini. Walaupun gaya Amerika sudah membuat sentuhan itu menjadi sedikit pudar. Aku juga baru sadar ada jendela. Kubuka jendela yang tertutup, sekarang aku bisa melihat taman. Aku tak menyangka rumah ini luas sekali. Aku melihat ada kucing, mungkin itulah binatang peliharaan yang sering Alfred katakan. Aku melihat air mancur juga.

"_Indah_" pikirku

**TOK TOK**

Pintu kamarku diketuk dengan keras. Aku langsung menuju pintu tanpa menutup jendela terlebih dahulu. Saat kubuka, kudapati Alfred memasang wajah bersalah. Sekarang ditangannya terdapat jam saku hadiah itu. Aku kebingungan, Alfred tanpa berkomentar memasuki kamar tidur. Ia awalnya ingin duduk di tempat tidur tak jadi dan berjalan menuju jendela.

Ia menutup jendela sambil menghela nafas. Aku melihat ia sedikit menggerutu dengan pelan. Kemudian duduk di tempat tidur, ia menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya menandakan bahwa aku harus duduk disampingnya. Aku mengikuti apa yang diinginkannya.

"Uhh… Ini rumit dan maaf soal tadi, ya" Ia membuka jam saku itu, ternyata masih hidup dan menunjukkan waktu yang sama dengan jam dinding di kamar itu

"T…tidak apa-apa, aku tahu aku yang salah malah menguping seperti itu" Aku tak berani melihat Alfred

"Nama asliku United States of America"

"Hah?"

"Ya, Nama asliku United States of America. Negara yang kau pijak ini, kau dan semua yang berhubungan dengan Amerika itu artinya tentang diriku"

"Al… aku tak mengerti…"

"Kau tahu Uncle Sam?"

Aku mengangguk

"Ia terinspirasi olehku, malah sebenarnya aku tapi lebih dituakan dan aku sebenarnya tak suka desainnya, haha"

"Jadi… kau itu?"

"_Well, It's nice to meet you, Amelia. In fron of you is a personification of this country, United States of America_" Ia tersenyum

"I…ini terdengar gila, bagaimana bisa negara jalan bahkan makan?"

"aku tak tahu tapi diluar sana ada banyak yang seperti aku"

Aku terdiam, lebih tepatnya seperti ikan mati membuka mulut. Alfred melihat jam sakunya.

"Yah, aku tahu tak masuk akal. Tapi, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Alf-err maksudku personifikasi USA membuka dan menutup jam saku pemberianku

"Iya, Al?" Oh, ini benar-benar terasa canggung

"Darimana kau dapat jam saku ini?"

Mulutku sudah terbuka hendak menjawab. Tapi terpotong oleh knob pintu yang diputar. Perhatian kami langsung tertuju pada pintu itu dan sepertinya personifikasi USA terlihat gelisah. Pintu perlahan-lahan terbuka dan...

* * *

Author : Cliffhanger! Biar greget! faktanya : Tony sebenernya bisa bahasa manusia :3

Japan : E…eto, tadi katanya mau pengakuan suatu hal?

Author : Oh ya! Kalau pengen tahu (dan pastinya nggak ada yang mau tau) fic ini terinspirasi oleh strip komik Himaruya yang menceritakan seseorang prajurit Prancis ketemu France dan Lisa yang dipercaya sebagai "reinkarnasi" Jeanne d' Arc oleh France juga!

Japan : ah, ada yang review

Author : Mana? Mana?

**Megumi Yoora **: Saya suka kalo ada yang ngericuh! Biar nggak sepi XD

Ini udah dikasih :D

*ngebayangin* nggak kuat, STAHP!

Saya nggak tau dan nggak mau tau #ditampar

Nggak apa-apa, saya suka kok :3

PS : suka sama SnK, ya? Saya baru baca beberapa komiknya, masih baru sama SnK :D

**OpiAS **: ah, makasih duh jadi ngerepotin… nggak apa-apa sih jadi silent reader, saya suka kalau ada yang baca

Nonton film? Ayo kita buat filmnya! XD

Nggak apa-apa, saya ngerasa seneng sama fic ini soalnya dari hati terdalam (cielah bahasanya) dan silahkan baca profil saya "I just write what I want to write. I write what amuses me. It's totally for myself." Kata Mrs. Rowling :D

Ryu3oktober : AKHIRNYA DIKAU MUNCULLL!  
HAH? ! kok gitu sih T_T berarti nungguin lulus baru bisa dong? ASEEEMMM!

Jangan begituuuu! Jangan tinggalkan dakuuuuu! #ditusuk

**Noir-Alvarez** : Hai juga! :3

Hehehe, saya juga suka Sweden dan Germany (f-yeah! Saya suka negara-negara "terkuat" dimasanya! Sweden = Northern Lion, Germany = WW2 dan America = Superpower saat ini)  
typo pasti selalu kelewat, padahal udah dibaca berkali-kali dan ini kecepetan ya? Σ(°Д°;

Favorit? UWAAAHHHHH MAKASIH! *Langsung lompat-lompat, muter-muterin monas*  
Jangan cape ngingetin saya ya?

Author : Hehe, ada adegan yang ehemnya (?) disini, semoga sadar XD

Japan : Apa nanti America-san akan menyadari kalau dia salah, author-chan?

Author : Mungkin, tapi kita liat aja~ RnR, Bitte~


	8. History, Guests and Unexpected Thing

Author : AHHH! MAAF SAYA LAMA UPDATENYAAA!

Germany : Ini tidak bagus untuk America!

Author : Yah, mau gimana lagi… when we talk about love~

Germany : *dalem hati* Dia mulai kayak France

Disclaimer : hetalia milik Himaruya

Warning : OOC, typo(s) dan awesome America!

* * *

_**Flashback dijaman revolutionary war Amerika…(POV ketiga)**_

_Terlihat seorang pemuda Amerika memegang senjata miliknya. Ia berdiri di lahan yang sepertinya akan menjadi tempat perang terakhir. Ia menatap langit yang mulai mendung. Pemuda tadi menatap lahan tersebut, penuh dengan mayat yang bergelimpangan. Ia merinding, mata ditutupnya erat-erat. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Britain tak membiarkannya berdiri sendiri. Ia sudah dewasa, memiliki faktor-faktor untuk menunjang perekonomian. Apa yang salah baginya?_

_Dan semua pertanyaannya terjawab saat perang terakhir melawan sang "kakak" ditanah kusam. Ternoda oleh hujan disertai cairan pekat berwarna merah. Ia tak tahu, ia juga baru merasakan bagaimana dan seperti apa dunia nyata itu. Menjadi seorang personifikasi dimana ia ada pada dua pilihan,mengikuti keinginannya serta rakyatnya atau perasaannya. Ia menghela nafas dan menatap langit._

_Yorktown, kota di negara bagian Virginia ini mungkin akan jadi perang terakhir. America bisa melihat seseorang yang memiliki pangkat yang sama dengannya. Ia seperti "ayah" baginya selama perang Revolusi ini terjadi, George Washington. Ia menelan ludah, tapi seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Orang itu hanyalah salah satu prajurit di batalionnya._

"_Kita bertarung untuk kebebasan dan menunjukkan bahwa kita bisa!" Orang itu tak sadar kalau America adalah panglima tertinggi_

"_Be…benar! Ayo kita berjuang!" America memegang bayonet miliknya erat_

…

_America menembaki beberapa orang yang memakai seragam merah. Ia tahu kalau mereka adalah prajurit milik sang kakak. Ia terdiam, hingga seseorang menutupi badannya dan sebuah tembakan terdengar. Orang yang tak dikenalnya memegang bahu kirinya. Ia tertembak, America menatap dengan mata terbelalak_

_Orang itu masih hidup, ia malah tersenyum dan berlari untuk menyerang beberapa prajurit lawan. America menghela nafas, iapun ikut menyerang_

_Selesai perang itu, sebelum America menuju Prancis untuk menandatangani perjanjian. Ia mencari prajurit pemberani yang berperang tanpa takut mati. Sayangnya, ia baru mengetahui kalau prajurit tadi telah meninggal. Ia menyempatkan diri menghadiri pemakamannya. Terlihat keluarganya sedang menangis._

"_Anggota keluarga kalian telah berperang dengan berani dan ia telah menolongku… sebagai rasa terima kasih, kuberi ini" America memberikan sebuah jam saku, sebenarnya itu hal miliknya yang paling berharga_

"_Tu…tuan, jam saku ini terlihat mahal dan kami tak berhak menerimanya!" Salah satu perempuan mungkin berumur belasan menolaknya_

"_Tidak apa-apa, oh ya… nama beliau?"_

"_Dia ayah kami, Ronald F. Jones"_

_America terdiam, iapun memberikan jam sakunya dan langsung meninggalkan keluarga itu._

_**Flashback end**_

Pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan Tony si alien, America menghela nafas. Tony memperhatikan Amelia sesaat. Amelia merasa tak nyaman. Tapi, America lebih memperhatikan jam sakunya. Mungkinkah Amelia ini keturunan prajurit pemberani saat itu?

"Tony dude! Kukira agenku ternyata kau dan kenapa memperhatikan Amelia sebegitunya?" Ia menutup jam saku itu dan menaruhnya disamping dari tempat ia duduk

"Fucking! (aku penasaran apa yang menyebabkan wanita ini membuat hormonmu meningkat)" Tony masih menatap Amelia dari kepala hingga kaki

"_W-what_? !" muka America memerah

"Fucking , Fuc-(Hormonmu mulai meningkat pesat lagi, sepertinya kau tak sabar untuk-)" America mendorong Tony keluar dari kamar itu, mukanya seperti tomat

"_I'm not that pervert_!"

America menghela nafas, mukanya masih memerah saat mendengar perkataan Tony. Amelia hanya menatap America kebingungan. Oh, ia masih syok dan tak mengerti dengan penjelasan America tadi. Sepertinya informasi yang baru ia dapat masih diproses oleh logika miliknya. America duduk disamping Amelia lagi, kecuali ia lebih renggang dari posisinya tadi.

"Uhh… Amelia, aku tahu tadi terdengar aneh tapi… yah, negara bisa berjalan dan makan. Kami juga sama seperti kalian terkecuali bisa hidup lama dan merasakan apa yang terjadi di wilayah" America menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Ahh… umm… aku bingung mau berkata apa" Amelia menatap arah lain untuk menghindari pandangan America

"A…Amelia, kau tahu? Ki…kita hanya sahabat, kan?"

Amelia tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk pelan

"_Tapi… aku merasa sakit mendengarnya_" Pikir Amelia

"Sahabat… tapi, kau tahu kalau sebenarnya aku sudah melanggar beberapa peraturan sebagai "personifikasi" dan pastinya negara-negara lainnya sedang mengamuk padaku"

Amelia menatap America dengan penasaran, "Kenapa?"

"Hehe… soalnya, perasaanku mengatakan kalau keinginanku itu lebih dari sekedar sahabat… Aku sudah, kau tahu… merasakan yah, hal itu"

Amelia memproses perkataan personifikasi negaranya yang ada didepannya. Ia akhirnya mengerti kalau itu adalah caranya ia memberitahukan perasaannya. Muka Amelia memerah dan ia menundukkan muka. Ia mulai terkikik geli karena polosnya perkataan negaranya sendiri itu.

"K…kalau be…begitu, ki…kita…" Amelia menjadi gugp

"Berpacaran?" America tersenyum dengan senyuman biasanya

"Uhh… sepertinya ini jadi hal terhormat bisa berpacaran denganmu, _Mr. _America"

Muka America terkejut, ia menarik Amelia dari tempat tidur dan mendorongnya ke dinding terdekat seperti tadi. Amelia ketakutan, ia menutup matanya. America memegang tangan Amelia yang bergetar. Kali ini America mengangkatnya pelan, seolah memegang sebuah benda yang mudah pecah.

"Tolong… tolong anggap aku seperti dulu, anggap aku cuma orang Amerika yang bekerja di pemerintahan tanpa tahu siapa sebenarnya. Aku… suka mendengarmu memanggil menggunakan nama manusiaku" Matanya menatap penuh harapan pada Amelia

"A…Alfred? Apa tidak apa-apa?" Amelia masih merasa gugup

"YUP!"

**TOK TOK**

"Oi, America! Apa kau ada dirumah? Cepat buka!" Sebuah kata-kata beraksen _British _kental terdengar

"Oh _shit_!" America langsung saja menarik tangan Amelia dari kamar tamu itu

America terlihat pucat dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya. Ia menarik Amelia yang pasrah mengikuti apa laki-laki dihadapannya ini pergi. America tahu ia harus membawa serta menyembunyikan Amelia dimana. Ia langsung saja membawanya ke ruangan "itu". Sebenarnya ia tak ingin membawa Amelia ke ruangan dimana semua kenangan miliknya ditaruh.

Ruangan itu adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana ia benar-benar menunjukkan sifat dirinya. Dimana ia sebenarnya tidak berisik, mengerti keadaan dan merasa sedih. Ruangan itu bagi manusia biasa seperti sejarah yang nyata. Sejarah yang dapat dilihat dengan mata sendiri dan dipegang. Ruangan itu dikenal olehnya sebagai gudang penyimpanan.

Tanpa aba-aba America membuka pintu yang terkunci itu dengan tenaganya, "Yeah, pintu ini nanti harus dibetulkan" dan itulah kata-kata tambahan darinya

Amelia hanya bisa terdiam, ia menatap pintu yang rusak. Terlihat rasa terkejut muncul dan siapa yang tidak kaget kalau pintu dengan mudah rusak hanya dengan kekuatan seseorang? Oh, ayolah dia adalah superpower dunia, United States of America. Tentu hal ini masuk akal, apalagi Amelia sudah melihat ia dengan mudahnya merusak sepedanya.

"Uh, _dudette_! Maaf kau harus menunggu sebentar. Nanti pasti akan ada urusan yang menyebalkan dengan si _old man _dari Britania itu!" America langsung saja meninggalkan Amelia dalam beberapa detik

Amelia memperoses semua hal lebih lama dari biasanya. Sekarang ia merasa jadi telmi (TELat MIkir) setelah beberapa kejadian aneh yang menimpanya. Ia hanya berharap bahwa Tuhan tidak memainkan kehidupannya yang sudah penuh dengan cobaan ini. Tapi ia tahu,bahwa Yang Maha Kuasa tidak akan memberikan cobaan melebihi batas hamba-Nya. Dan, pertanyaan yang mendasar muncul lagi. Kenapa tuhan menciptakan makhluk seperti Alfred?!

Jawaban dalam pikirannya muncul, _hanya Tuhan yang tahu_. Oh, sekarang ia lebih memfokuskan perhatiannya terhadap sekitarnya. Tentu saja kau akan merasa aneh didalam sebuah ruangan penuh debu serta barang-barang bekas. Ah, ia juga baru ingat kalau Alfred (atau America?) bertanya tentang asal-usul jam saku tersebut. Ia mulai mengingat dan menyadari kalau jam saku itu diberi kakeknya langsung. Ia _facepalm _karena baru mengingat hal itu.

Ia melihat ke kanan serta kirinya. Banyak barang-barang, ia mulai mendekati tumpukan tersebut. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah bole basket tua, bertanda tangan Prof. Dr. James A. Naismith. Tentu saja ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan langka tersebut karena ia adalah seorang personifikasi berumur panjang. Ia melihat lagi dan mendapati sebuah tongkat, munginkah itu milik presiden FDR? Kemungkinan hal itu benar sangat besar.

Ia tersenyum, didalam gudang ini bagaikan membaca seluruh sejarah yang berhubungan dengan negara USA. Ia mulai merasa penasaran terhadap lainnya, mungkin ada hal lainnya? Ia mulai mencari beberapa hal yang menurutnya menarik.

Ia menarik sebuah bayonet tua yang masih bagus keadaannya. Saat dilihat lebih dekat, sebuah goresan menghiasinya. Oh, dekat bayonet tua itu terdapat sebuah bendera. Bendera Amerika dengan 13 bintang. Dan pikirannya langsung terhubung dengan perang Revolusi Amerika.

Sekali lagi ia mencari beberapa benda, kali ini mendapatkan bendera dengan silang berwarna biru disertai 11 bintang dengan _background _merah. Sekali lagi ia teringat pelajaran saat ia sebelum kuliah dulu, _Civil War_. Sebuah pikiran sempat terlintas dibenaknya, seperti apa America (Alfred?) saat itu. Kalau wilayah ia dibagi dua, entah kenapa bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri.

Menjadi personifikasi sepertinya cukup berat, apalagi negaranya itu adalah _superpower _dunia saat ini. Mungkin karena ia negara(atau seseorang?) _superpower_, ia punya kekuatan abnormal. Ayolah, ingat tentang sepedanya saat itu? Dan rasa keingintahuan terhadap personifikasi negara lainnya mulai mencuat memenuhi pikirannya. Namun, sepertinya Alfred tidak akan membawanya untuk menemui personifikasi lainnya karena tadi ia berkata kalau negara lain mengamuk padanya.

_How irony_.

Bagaimana dengan Canada, negara _diatas _America? Entah kenapa mengenal Alfred F. Jones membuat pertanyaan tadi jadi ambigu. Kanada menurut orang Amerika, itu adalah bagian negara ini sendiri. Mungkin Canada bersaudara dengan Alfred.

Oh, apa perasaan Alfred tentang semua orang yang meninggal untuknya? Apa yang ia rasakan saat Pearl harbor itu? Entah kenapa ia ingin memeluk Alfred saat ini. Ia bisa melihat pandangan sedih dengan senyum yang dipaksakan milik Alfred dan itu membuat dirinya merasa benar-benar tak berguna.

"Al… pasti kau merasa kesepian…" Itulah sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya

Ia memeluk sebuah bendera tua namun sudah selengkap sekarang bintangnya. Ia benar-benar ingin memeluk Alfred sekarang.

**Ruang tamu dimana America berada**

America mempersilahkan masuk seseorang(?) yang penting dari sejarahnya. Tapi, ternyata ada yang mengikuti laki-laki itu. Seseorang berabut pirang sebahulah yang menemani personifikasi UK tersebut. Personifikasi berambut sebahu itu terkenal sebagai France. Amrica mulai merasa canggung dengan kedatangan France kerumahnya. Ia berharap bukan suatu hal yang buruk.

America tahu kalau keduanya harus disuguhi jamuan berbeda. Teh earl gray dan wine merah harus disajikan kalau tidak ingin mendengar _complaint _dari mereka. America langsung saja menuju dapurnya untuk mengambil suguhan tersebut, sendirian (hei, ia tak ingin punya maid). Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengerjai Britain dengan memberikannya kopi.

Setelah menyiapkan suguhan sesuai keinginan mereka, America duduk dan menghela nafas. Sayangnya ketiga personifikasi tersebut tidak ada yang buka suara, bahkan America lebih memilih diam. Membuat hawa ketidaknyamanan muncul diantara mereka. America, mencoba mengusir suasana tersebut.

"Uh, _dude_! Tumben kalian mengunjungi rumahku saat tak ada meeting atau pesta khusus?" America mencoba berkata dengan polos

"Oh, _Amerique_… maafkan _moi_! Aku kesini diajak si tea-sucker ini" Ia menatap Britain dengan tatapan tajam

"Haha, _what a good excuse, frog_! Kau sendiri yang ingin mendatangi America!" Tak lupa tatapan tajam membalas rival abadi sang _British_

"Uhh… Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hmm… aku hanya ingin tahu tentang "manusia" yang membuatmu tertarik itu… Mungkinkah ia sexy?" Tak lupa matanya mengerling

America terpaku mendengar perkataan itu. Walaupun ada nada menggoda France, tetap saja ia menyinggung hubungan antara dia dengan Amelia. America tak menjawab apa-apa. Ini membuat personifikasi _country of love _menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Amerique_?" Ia mencoba mendapatkan perhatian America

"Yah, hanya sebatas sahabat… _I guess_" kata terakhir sengaja ia ucapkan dengan pelan

France menatap tajam personifikasi yang lebih muda darinya. Walaupun menatap tajam, ada kesan bijaksana tersemat didalamnya. America mencoba menghindari pandangan itu.

"Benarkah?"

Oh, betapa bencinya ia saat beberapa negara mencoba mengkoreksi dirinya. _It's about his fuc*ing life_! Yang penting ia tak menangis saat berpisah pada negara-negara yang pernah dekat dengannya, tidak seperti negara lain. Ah, pikiran ala _superpower _miliknya muncul disaat yang tidak tepat. Kenapa harus muncul saat ini dimana bukan didepan para ahli politik di pemerintahannya?

Haha, _it's quite annoying. _Keringat dingin menetes di punggungnya. Ia tahu kalau kedua personifikasi didepannya bisa membaca ekspresi dan keadaan siapapun. Ia mulai benci terjatuh dikeadaan ini. Namun, pandangan France mulai melembut.

"Hanya… kuharap kau tak terlalu menyesal, _Amerique_… ah, _Angleterre _! Bagaimana kalau kita ke bar? Terdengar menarik, _oui_?" Ia melihat ke Britain dengan pandangan penuh arti

"Hmm… _fine_! Asalkan kau yang bayar" Britain menangkap maksud negara rivalnya itu

"Baiklah… hanya sekali ini saja"

Kedua negara Eropa itu berdiri, France hanya tersenyum melihat America. America tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya berdiri menatap pintu yang tertutup. Pandangannya kosong, ia mengerti kalau France seperti itu karena dirinya pernah terkena masalah yang sama. Mungkin kalau ia bertemu dengan France lagi, ia akan mengobrol secara empat mata.

Ia juga teringat kalau warga negaranya ada yang membuat petisi untuk pembangunan sebuah teknologi hebat. Tapi, pembangunan itu membutuhkan _hella cash! Dammit!_ Kenapa rakyatnya punya pikiran nyeleneh seperti itu, pula? Oh, bagaimana dengan Amelia? Dia berharap ia tidak sesak karena banyaknya debu di ruangan itu.

Ia berjalan dengan terburu-buru untuk menemui Amelia. Saat sampai, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Amelia sedang memeluk bendera _dirinya_. Bahkan menangis sampai kain tersebut basah. America hanya tersenyum lembut, ia berjalan sangat pelan mencoba agar Amelia tidak sadar kalau ia masuk. Setelah itu ia berjongkok dan memeluk Amelia dari belakang yang sedang duduk dengan bendera_nya _di tangannya.

Amelia terkejut, ia menolehkan kepalanya mendapati America yang tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Ia terdiam dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu America. America masih tak mau berkata apa-apa, ia lebih memilih membiarkan badannya menjadi sandaran Amelia.

**Disaat yang sama pada England dan France**

England sebenarnya merasa kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan France. Ia sebenarnya berharap France langsung saja mengatakan apa yang dipikirkan negara dihadapannya ini. Tapi England lebih memilih diam walaupun perasaan serta gerak-geriknya mengindikasikan ia merasa kecewa. Yup, ia merasa kecewa karena tak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik. Kalau ia kakak yang baik, pasti America sadar kesalahannya, kan?

France menepuk pundak personifikasi disampingnya itu.

"_Angleterre_, tenang saja! Pasti _Amerique _akan mengerti. Yah, sekalian juga sebagai pengalaman baginya…" France kemudian berjalan dengan gontai menuju bar yang mereka tuju

"Tapi, _Frog_! Dia sudah mengalaminya! Kali ini ia sekali lagi, _I repeat_… sekali lagi ia jatuh cinta pada makhluk mortal!" akhirnya England tak bisa membendung rasa kesalnya

Sayangnya France tidak merespon pendapat rival disampingnya ini. Ia tahu apa perasaan serta keadaan America saat ini. Oh, ayolah pengalamannya menyukai gadis itu memberinya penggambaran America secara gamblang. Ia tak pernah mau menyalahkan seseorang karena perasaan mereka. Yah, memang bagi mereka jika mengambil keputusan menggunakan perasaan akan berakhir tak baik.

France kemudian duduk di _counter _dekat bartender. Ia sudah memilih minuman beralkohol yang ingin diminum olehnya. Sedangkan England masih memikirkan tentang _mantan _adiknya tersebut. Personifikasi negara Prancis itu hanya menikmati minuman beralkohol dengan santai.

"Sudah kubilang kita lihat saja… pasti Sang pemilik waktu akan menunjukkan kebesaran-Nya" Rival si _British _menanggapi dengan santai.

England hanya bisa terdiam tak berkomentar. Ia akhirnya memesan minuman beralkohol dan tak peduli kalau ternyata berakhir mabuk serta _hangover_.

**Sementara itu dirumah America**

"Alfred… aku tak tahu harus berkata apa melihat semua barang yang kau punya ini. Ma…maaf aku bertanya satu hal, seperti apa rasanya sa…saat Pearl Harbor diserang?" Amelia menggigit bibir bawahnya

"U…umm, ya… ahh kalau begitu kita bicara tentang diriku sekarang" America berhenti sebentar dan menarik nafas

America ingin menceritakan tentang beberapa hal tapi terhenti karena teringat rencana untuk membawa baju dari apartemen Amelia.

"Amelia, nanti saja ya cerita tentang sejarahku, bagaimana kalau kita mengambil beberapa hal jadi kau bisa tinggal dirumahku?" America mengedipkan sebelah matanya

Amelia baru mengingat hal itu. Ia hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. America menarik Amelia keluar dari ruangannya dan tak lupa tawa menggelegar terdengar. Amelia hanya terkikik melihat America yang tertawa seperti itu. Sesampainya di mana mobil itu terparkir, America membukakan pintu depan mobil sehingga kali ini Amelia duduk disampingnya. Mata America berbinar-binar saat melihat Amelia mau duduk disampingnya. Selanjutnya mesin mobil menyala dan mereka meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

Mereka sebenarnya sedang ada di Iowa, ini menguntungkan bagi Amelia karena dekat dengan tempat dimana ia kuliah. America anehnya masih tak mau bicara apapun tentang dirinya, ia lebih memilih topik umum serta _random_. Tapi, Amelia menikmatinya karena terkadang lawan bicaranya membicarakan hal yang ia sukai. Perjalanan kali ini terasa ringan bagi Amelia.

Setelah beberapa menit berkendara. Apartemen dimana Amelia tinggal terlihat. Entah kenapa America justru melewatinya, bukan berhenti didepannya dan lebih memilih parkir di pinggir jalan dekat rumah orang lain. Matanya langsung menatap apartemen itu dengan seksama. Mungkin terlihat normal, tapi bagi negara USA ada yang abnormal sedang terjadi. Amelia hanya mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Al… ada apa? Ayo kita ke apartemenku" Amelia menatap jendela apartemennya, tidak ada hal aneh

"_No, they are here_" Suara America kembali ke pelan dan serius

"Hah? Maksudmu…"

Tanpa aba-aba, America mengeluarkan senjata berupa pistol. Amelia menelan ludah melihat senjata tersebut dipegang oleh Alfred. _Well_, ia adalah seorang personifikasi jadi benda seperti itu sudah biasa dilihat serta dipegang. Memang sih di Amerika senjata itu legal, almarhum ayahnya saja memiliki sebuah revolver.

"Uhh… Alfred, sepertinya membunuh itu terlalu parah?" Amelia mulai merasa tak yakin serta keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori dahi

"Tenang saja, _dudette_! Aku tak akan membunuh warga negara sendiri kok! HAHAHA! Senjata ini bukan berisi peluru, yang asli kubawa juga sih" America malah dengan cueknya mengatakan hal tadi seolah hal biasa

Aku _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya, tapi apa boleh buat. Amelia dengan pasrah mengikuti saja apa yang dia inginkan karena ia lebih "professional" dalam hal seperti ini. Mereka keluar dari mobil dan America langsung menggenggam tangan si gadis. Mereka berjalan seperti biasa dan senjata "tidak membunuh" miliknya masih dipegang walaupun dalam posisi disembunyikan. Ia menatap kanan serta kiri dan setelah dirasa aman, mereka mendekati pintu apartemen.

America menghela nafas, barulah senjatanya ia pegang dalam gaya siap menembak. Ia masuk terlebih dahulu dan hal pertama tak ada siapapun yang ada di lantai bawah ini. Bahkan Ms. Welson saja tak ada disini. Ini membuat jantung Amelia berdegup kencang. America mengerti, ia menatap gadis itu dan tersenyum. Bahkan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Selanjutnya ia memberikan aba-aba agar Amelia tetap tenang. Sedangkan Amelia meresponnya dengan mengangguk kepala.

Mereka mulai berjalan lewat tangga menuju ruang apartemenku. Memang benar ada kejanggalan disini. Walaupun memang apartemen dimana Amelia tinggal ini biasanya sepi, tapi melihat keadaan seperti ini membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Mereka masuk dan ruang apartemen Amelia tidak ada yang aneh. America menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Fuh! Tidak ada yang buruk seja-" Sayangnya perkataan America terpotong oleh pistol yang terarah tepat ke kepalanya

"Woah! Woah! Siapapun kau, itu sangat tidak _hero _untuk mengacungkan sebuah senjata pada seseorang yang bahkan tak siap sama sekali!" Ia mencoba jalan damai karena tak ingin seseorang terluka atau ruang apartemen Amelia hancur berantakan

"Kau, sudah dibilang untuk menghadap orang-orang di "tempat kerja" dan bosmu sudah stress memikirkanmu!" agen misterius itu sengaja memakai kata-kata kiasan

"Nah, kenapa pula dia stress karena aku? Ayolah, kalau memang dia benar-benar ingin hang out bersama ke Mc d*nald, bisa kan tunggu nanti"

Seketika agen itu tepok jidat. Saat perhatian agen itu tak terfokus pada America, langsung saja personifikasi itu mengambil senjata serta tak lupa menembaknya (dengan senjata "tak membunuhnya" tentunya). Nafas Amelia langsung saja tersengal-sengal melihat hal itu. Kesadaran si agen hilang, kemudian America mencabut sebuah jarum dari bagian lengan yang sedang pingsan.

America langsung menatap Amelia dengan pandangan serius, "Amelia! Cepat kemas pakaianmu!"

Amelia langsung saja panik dan mencari koper untuk diisi pakaian. Saat Amelia sibuk memasukkan baju serta buku kuliah, America sedang mengawasi keadaan. Mata cobalt miliknya memperhatikan sekeliling bahkan sampai keluar jendela. Awalnya ia tak melihat apapun, tapi sebuah cahaya mengerlip seperti cerpin atau kaca terkena cahaya. Mata America membesar dan ia langsung mencari Amelia. Adrenalin serta ketakutan mulai memenuhi perasaan dan pikiran.

"AMELIA!" Ia berlari mencari Amelia ke kamar tidur

* * *

Author : Cliffhanger lagi! HAHAHA!

America : Dudette! Jangan dipotong-potong! Tidak awesome!

Author : Lalalala….

**Noir-Alvarez **: ahaha, pantes saya bingung #maksudnyaapaansih

Wah, one-side Alice? Ntar ya… harus dipikirin dulu alurnya :D

Makasih udah mau review!

**Megumi Yoora** : ALL HAIL CLIFFHANGER!

Suka Eren juga? Saya suka dia! (soalnya menurut saya karakter paling ganteng sejauh yg saya baca)

Makasih udah review~

Author : yosh! Udah selesai! Makasih udah mau baca~ (dan lebih terima kasih buat fave sama reviewnya!)


	9. His 50 Shades of Grey

Author : Gaaahh! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Saya tau lama banget update ini!

Romano : Dasar bastardo! Apa yang dia pikirkan sih!

Author : Sabar Romano…

Romano : Cih!

**Disclaimer** : Chigi! Himaruya pasti yang punya Hetalia, sudah tahu kan!

**Warning** : OOC, kata-kata kasar, adegan "itu" dan berdarah-darah, oh! Tak lupa typo(s) yang selalu muncul

* * *

"AMELIA!" America berlari menuju kamar Amelia

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, terlihat Amelia sedang memasukkan celana dalam. Dan hal ini membuat America memerah mukanya dan Amelia juga.

"_PERVERT!_" Amelia melempar bantal kepada America

"GAAHH! _SORRYYYY!_" America menghindar dari bantal yang melayang

Setelah menghindar, America langsung saja menghempaskan tubuh Amelia. Hingga sebuah benda dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati mereka di atas kepala. America menghela nafas, ia berhasil menyelamatkan Amelia dari kematian. Amelia hanya terdiam, saat America melihatnya, ternyata mukanya memerah parah hingga tak bisa bergerak.

"_Imut_" Pikir America

Posisi mereka? Amelia dibawa dengan kedua tangan disamping badan. America sedangkan diatasnya sehingga yah, posisi mereka memang _awkward_. Dan muka America juga seperti tomat. America tak mengerti kenapa ia senang melihat Amelia dengan posisi seperti ini. Walaupn muka America merah, ia makin mendekatkan posisinya hingga kedua mukanya mendekat.

Amelia mendorong badan America, selain karena berat juga malu. Serta, ia tak ingin menjadi keterlaluan nantinya. _Okay_, lebih tepatnya ia tak ingn kehilangan keperawanan miliknya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, jangan sampai terbayang hal itu. Tapi, melihat kekuatannya yang tak sebanding apalagi dia itu seorang _negara_ hidup. America mendekati bagian bibir Amelia. Hingga akhirnya bibir kedua insan itu saling menempel

Amelia masih mencoba mendorong tubuh America, tapi kedua tangannya ditahan. Hingga akhirnya terlepas karena America butuh oksigen untuk bernafas, ia juga tak berhenti dibibir. Bibirnya mulai bergerak kearah leher dan sesekali mengigitnya dengan pelan.

"A…Al, ku-kumohon ahh! Hen…hentikan…" Air mata mengaliri pipinya

Saat air matanya tak sengaja mengenai pipi America, langsung saja personifikasi itu berhenti melakukannya. Ia langsung bangun dan menutupi mulutnya. Ia juga berbalik dari pandangan Amelia dan keluar dari kamar. Sebelum keluar, terdengar kata maaf keluar dari mulutnya. Amelia duduk, ia tak percaya hampir saja melakukan hal "itu" dengan negaranya.

Ia duduk lemas dilantai kamarnya.

America sedang duduk karena merasa amat bersalah. Kenapa ia sampai punya nafsu seburuk itu. Ia menghela nafas, Ia memijat keningnya karena frustasi. Dulu sewaktu Earhart masih hidup, ia tak seburuk ini. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan harus terganggu oleh suara Amelia yang mencoba melepaskan diri. America langsung saja berlari menghampiri Amelia. Ia melihat Amelia sedang ditahan.

"Lepaskan dia!" America menatap tajam agen itu

Agen itu melihat ke arah America, Amelia terlihat pani dan air mata mengalir dipipinya. America mengangkat senjatanya, mata _cerulean_-nya menjadi dingin.

"Lepaskan dia" sekali lagi America meminta sang agen melepaskan Amelia

Tapi agen itu tak bergeming, "Taruh senjata itu, _Mr._Jones! Tenang saja, gadis ini tidak akan di apa-apakan. Mungkin hanya ingatan dia dihapus"

"_It's none of your business_" ucap America pelan

"Maaf?"

"_It's none of your business_"

**DOR**

Darah merah mengalir, nafas America tersengal-sengal. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Matanya melebar, ia tak menyangka menembak sang agen. Walaupun sebenarnya hanya mengenai bagian lengan, tetap saja personifikasi negara adidaya itu terkejut karena menembak warga negaranya sendiri. Ralat, lebih tepatnya bekerja untuk dirinya. Ia menggertakan giginya, pistol kesayangan yang ternyata berisi peluru asli bernama "Lady Liberty" berbunyi karena bertemu lantai. Bukankah ia seharusnya memegang pistol berpeluru palsu?

Bagaimana bisa "Justice" terganti oleh "Lady Liberty"? (1) Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menundukkan kepala, semoga saja si agen tak pa-apa.

"Amelia, ayo kita pergi" ia mengambil "Lady liberty" yang ada di lantai dan langsung keluar dari kamar Amelia tanpa melihat sekalipun pada wajah gadis itu

Amelia bergetar karena rasa takut dan syok. Ia mengambil tas berisi pakaiannya menggunakan tangan yang sama keadaannya dengan badan miliknya. Berjalan dengan pelan serta ragu membuat tangannya ditarik America yang masih tak ingin menatap wajahnya. Perasaannya menjadi tak nyaman. Ia mengerti, karena tadi America tak sengaja menembak warga negaranya sendiri.

Amelia tak berani angkat bicara, ia lebih mengikuti apa kemauan negaranya ini.

Mereka masih berlari menuruni tangga, namun keadaannya membuat Amelia merasa was-was. Kenapa? Karena sunyi dan agen yang muncul hanya dua orang. Namun, ingatannya tentang ia hsmpir ditembak oleh _sniper _membuatnya tak percaya dengan kesunyian ini. Amelia menatap America, yang terlihat olehnya hanya rambut _dirty blonde _yang mengingatkannya pada gandum siap panen. Makin lama menatap, ia mulai merasakan perasaan nostalgia. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya Brooklyn sewaktu masih kecil atau indahnya rumah sang nenek di Ohio.

Kalau tak percaya bahwa ia adalah negara Amerika Serikat itu adalah kebohongan belaka. Semuanya, semua hal tenang Amerika ada didalam tubuh seorang laki-laki muda dihadapannya itu. Bahkan hangatnya tangan America membuat mukanya memanas.

Mereka masih berlari dan berakhir tersengal-sengal karena terlalu lelah berlari. America masih tak ingin mengatakan apa-apa, ia menarik tangan Amelia. Hingga akhirnya keluar dari apartemen. Namun, sayangnya kedua orang itu bertemu dengan beberapa pistol yang benar-benar terarah ke mereka. America menggertakan giginya dengan kesal.

"_Son of a bi*ch_" gumam America pelan

"_Mr_. Jones, menyerah saja dan tenanglah karena kita tidak akan menembak" salah satu agen tersebut akhirnya angkat bicara

America menghela nafas, ia tak ingin hal yang tadi terulang lagi. Ia akhirnya meletakkan senjatanya ketanah dan mengangkat tangan. Langsung saja agen itu menuju Amelia dan memegang tangannya serta memborgolnya. America masih tenang, namun saat borgol hampir terpasang, dengan pergerakan mendadak ia melakukan lompatan sehingga secara tak langsung agen itu terkena tendangannya.

Lepas, agen lainnya mulai menembak tapi America berhasil menghindarinya. Ia kemudian berlindung dibalik salah satu mobil dan tentunya berhasil mengambil pistol kesayangannya tersebut. Ia menghela nafas, sepertinya ini akan menjadi menarik. Sebuah seringaian usil muncul dibibirnya, terkadang seorang _hero _butuh hiburan juga, _y'know_?

Ia harus cepat-cepat, kalau tidak Amelia ditangkap dan ada dua kemungkinan hal yang akan terjadi. Dihapus ingatannya atau menjadi agen pribadi, itu lebih menyakitkan daripada opsi pertama tadi. Kenapa pula orang-orang itu sangat keras kepala padanya. Padahal, membiarkannya menikmati kebahagiaan karena tak sendiri itu mudah.

Senjata miliknya ia pegang erat, menghela nafas dan menutup mata. Iapun keluar dengan cepat dan menembak agen itu, walaupun bukan pada titik fatal. Mngkin hanya bagian kaki atau lengan. Amelia cepat-cepat dibawa masuk ke mobil. Kacamatanya berkilat melihat hal itu, iapun memegang bagian belakangnya dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangan lainnya ia pakai untuk menembaki beberapa agen.

Setelah agen-agen itu tumbang, America ditembaki lagi dari arah mobil. Ia terkena bagian lengannya dan mengernyit karena rasa sakit pada kulitnya yang terkena besi panas. Ia tak hilang akal, ban mobilnya ia tembak dan hal lainnya ialah, mobil itu ia lempar sehingga terguling. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, semoga Amelia tak apa-apa.

Ia berlari menghampiri mobil yang terguling. Terlihat para agen pingsan dengan luka-luka yang untungnya tak parah. Ia melihat Amelia dan keadaannya sama dengan para agen. Tanpa berkata-apa, ia mengeluarkan Amelia dan menggendongnya, selanjutnya meninggalkan tempat kejadian tersebut tanpa melihat kembali. Penyesalan dalam hatinya tumbuh menjadi ketakutan akan dirinya sendiri.

**Beberapa jam setelah Amelia tersadar**

America sedang memandang bagian lengan kirinya. Peluru dari pistol agennya masih bersarang didalamnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, mungkin seharusnya ia pergi ke rumah sakit dan pilihannya masih tetap di rumah adalah hal bodoh. Tapi, dengan terjadinya insiden tadi membuatnya tak ingin keluar rumah. Mungkin meminta tolong agar Amelia mengeluarkannya. Terdengar _mainstream_, tapi ia pernah mengalami hal lebih buruk saat perang dulu.

Amelia masih berada di kamar tamu, ia tak ingin keluar terutama melihat bagaimana Alfred _dengan _mudahnya mengalahkan orang-orang yang sudah professional menangani hal tadi. Tapi, yah ia adalah _seorang _America itu sendiri. Pastinya sudah mengalami banyak kekerasan dalam hidupnya melebihi veteran perang dunia kedua. Ia sejujurnya merasa takut dengan America yang dengan mudahnya berganti "kepribadian" dari seperti anak SMA ke orang dewasa lebih dari umurnya.

Mungkin hal ini terjadi karena pengalamannya yang seiring dengan sejarah negara USA itu sendiri.

Bicara tentang sejarah dan kejadian penting, ia baru ingat bahwa beberapa minggu lagi peringatan peristiwa 11 Sepetember. Ia masih tak percaya sudah beberapa bulan mengenalnya dan dilanjutkan dengan berpacaran. Dan semua itu dilalui oleh kejadian yang luar biasa dibandingkan kehidupannya sebelum mengenal personifikasi negaranya sendiri.

Iapun mencari America karena sejujurnya perut miliknya mulai meminta jatah makanan. Ia berjalan sehingga hanya langkah kakinya yang terdengar. Rumahnya memang nyaman dan luas tapi tetap saja perasaan merinding menyelimutinya. Mungkin karena umur rumah ini sama tuanya dengan sang personifikasi? Ia tak yakin.

Saat melewati sebuah ruangan, America memanggil Amelia.

"Amelia, bisakah kau membantuku?"

Amelia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tentu?"

"Umm… masuklah"

Ia memegang knob pintu dan karena kejadian tadi membuat mukanya memerah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya agar pikiran kotornya hilang dari pikirannya. Saat matanya melihat ruang si personifikasi, sebuah tempat tidur dengan berseprai putih. Terlihat sangat _simple _daripada kamar yang ia tumpangi. Tapi, matanya mendapati sebuah hoodie cokelat berkuping beruang. Ia jadi merasa geli melihat hal itu.

Dia baru menyadari bahwa sang personifikasi tidak ada dikamar dan lampu kamar mandinya menyala yang mengindikasikan ia berada di ruang itu. Amelia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dengan pelan ia menghampiri kamar mandi dan mendapati America sedang bertelanjang dada. Ia tak menyangka bahwa badannya cukup "berbentuk" juga. Mungkin saja ia sudah mimisan melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Ia yang sedang menatap America kosong dikejutkan dengan suara petikan jari. America memerah mukanya karena mengerti kenapa Amelia bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Amelia, bisa membantuku?" ia mengelus leher belakangnya

"A…apa?" Amelia merasa canggung

"Kau lihat luka di lengan kiriku? Umm… uhh, yah…"

"Apa?"

"Umm… i-itu"

"Apa?" Amelia mulai merasa tak sabar

"Keluarkan peluru di lenganku ini, _'kay_?"

Amelia melebarkan mulutnya membentuk huruf "O" mendengar permintaan America. Itu terdengar ekstrim apalagi ia bukan mahasiswa jurusan dokter atau kesehatan! Pastinya ia harus berurusan dengan menyayat bagian lengan Alfred, kan? Pada akhirnya Amelia hanya terdiam seperti patung.

"Duuude?" dan sepertinya orang yang meminta tolong masih tak mengerti keadaan Amelia

"Al… kau tau kan kalau aku itu mahasiswa jurusan arkeologi? Bukan kedokteran? Jadi, itu terlalu _mainstream_! Aku tak mau!" Amelia mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti dalam keadaan menyerah

"Tapi perawat zaman perang dunia dulu mereka bukan lulusan dokter…" dengan pelan Alfred bicara pada dirinya sendiri, ia malah manyun

"….._No_"

Alfred mulai membuat mukanya semelas mungkin sehingga seperti anak anjing yang hilang. Amelia yang merasa kasihan dan memikirkan tentang lengan Alfred akhirnya menyerah. Ia menyesal pada akhirnya membantu Alfred melakukan hal _mainstream_ itu.

"_Please_, Amelia! Kalau tidak dikeluarkan nanti sembuhnya lama! Tenang saja! Pasti lukanya cept sembuh kok!" sekali lagi sebuah kedipan mata khas miliknya ia gunakan

"Uhh… memangnya kau punya alat-alat itu? Maksudku untuk operasi?" Amelia melihat kembali bahu Alfred yang terluka

"Tentu saja! Cari saja di ruang kerjaku! Tahu kan? Dimana ku menguping pembicaraa dengan presiden? HAHAHA!"

"A…apa semua personifikasi punya alat yang _mainstream _seperti itu?"

"Dudette! Kau tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kami ternyata mengalami kecelakaan? Hei, bahkan zaman perang dulu kami pernah melakukan hal yang lebih buruk! Apalagi zaman WW2!"

Amelia _sweatdrop_, ia akhirnya memutuskan bahwa semua personifikasi itu terdengar abnormal. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Tentu saja mereka abnormal dalam segala hal walaupun jika dilihat sekilas _sangat _normal. Dari segi umur saja sudah tak masuk akal, jadi bukan hal aneh berkata hal seperti itu.

Amelia bergegas menuju ruang kerja si personifikasi negaranya tersebut. Sesampainya, ia melihat sebuah kotak ukuran sedang bercat putih. Kotak itu terbuat dari logam namun ringan, mungkin teruat dari alumunium. Ia berjalan kembali ke kamar Alfred. Kemudian ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan membuka kotak tersebut.

Ia terkejut melihat banyak barang-barang yang memang sering digunakan untuk operasi. Isinya adalah gunting operasi, pinset dan beberapa peralatan lainnya. Di _counter _kamar mandi juga terdapat sebuah kotak P3 yang sudah terbuka. Terlihat kapas, alcohol dan barang-barang lainnya untuk menutupi luka sudah tersedia.

"Umm… lalu apa?" tanya Amelia gugup

"Aku yang akan arahkan, kau yang lakukan _'kay_?" Alfred malah tersenyum seolah hal ini sudah biasa ia lakukan

"Ba…baik! Apakah haru dibi-"

"Tak usah" perkataan Alfred memotong pertanyaan Amelia

"Tapi…"

"Nah… ini tak seberapa sakit dengan luka yang kualami dulu saat Civil War!"

Mendengar alasan itu Amelia tak ingin ngkat bicara lagi dan lebih memilih mendengarkan Alfred. Dengan rasa percaya yang tinggi dan anehnya layaknya seorang lulusan kedokteran Alfred meminta Amelia mengambil beberapa peralatan dari kotak tersebut. Ia juga menyuruhnya mempersiapkan beberapa hal. Iapun menatap Amelia.

"Siap?" tanya Alfred

Amelia hanya mengangguk.

Dimulailah operasi pengeluaran peluru dari lengan Alfred. Terlihat tangan Amelia bergetar dan bertambah saat berhasil ia sayat. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis dan muntah ditempat. Dengan pelan-pelan ia mengelap darah yang keluar dengan kapas. Akhirnya ia berhasil mengeluarkan peluru itu. Ukurannya tak besar, tapi tetap saja darah yang keluar membuatnya merinding.

Pada akhirnya ia benar-benar menangis dan muntah. Hal ini membuat Alfred terkejut dengan Amelia. Ia langsung memijit leher Amelia sehingga makin banyaklah isi perutnya yang keluar.

"Amelia, kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau kau itu punya Hematophobia?" tanya Alfred khawatir

Amelia tak merespon, ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Alfred membersihkan darahnya sendiri, ia menepuk pundak Amelia.

"Lihat! Lukanya sudah hilang, kan?" terlihat lukanya sekarang tertutup walaupun bekasnya masih terlihat

Amelia hanya mengangguk pelan, ia memeluk Alfred.

"Aku nggak suka lihat darah! Baunya mengingatkanku tentang ayah yang teruka parah saat serangan 11 September itu!" Amelia memeluk Alfred dan ia bahkan menangis

Alfred hanya terdiam dan ia memeluk Amelia. Dalam hatinya ia merasa sakit mendengar perkataan Amelia tadi. Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini ia merasakan tekanan, mungkin karena 11 September kemarin. Kau tahu, Alfred selalu merasa trauma bahkan berhalusinasi tentang teriakan para korban yang meninggal di twin tower pada tanggal itu.

"Amelia, bolehkah aku jujur padamu?" mereka masih dalam posisi berpelukan

"*hiks*I…*hiks*iya" Amelia mulai sesenggukan

"Aku masih trauma pada kejadian itu"

Amelia melepas pelukannya, ia menatap Alfred dengan pandangan kebingungan. Alfred menatapnya dengan pandang percayalah-aku-tidak-bohong pada Amelia.

"Coba lihat tubuhku, tidak sepenuhnya mulus HAHAHA!" Alfred muncur satu langkah sehingga bisa terlihat oleh Amelia

Amelia hanya menautkan kedua alisnya, ia bingung dengan perkataan Alfred. Pada akhirnya ia mengerti saat melihat beberapa bagian kulit yang berwarna lebih muda dari lainnya. Dengan cepat ia menyadari kalau itu adalah bekas luka. Dan saat Alfred membalik badan, terlihat sebuah bekas luka paling besar. Sebuah luka melintang melintasi punggungnya. Amelia meringis melihatnya, ia tak tahu seberapa sakit luka itu.

"Hehe, semua luka ini berhubungan dengan sejarahku pada bagian paling berdarah. Umm… contohnya seperti apa ya? Umm… sebentar… Ah! Civil War!" dan seperti biasanya Alfred masih bisa memasang wajah optimis dan memutar badannya kembali

"Al… boleh memutarbalik badanmu?" Amelia memintanya sangat pelan

Alfred hanya membalikkan badannya, Amelia mendekat dan menyentuh bekas luka itu.

"Terlihat jelek, _huh_?"

"Ini… dari mana? Maksudku, luka dari sejarah apa?"

"Coba tebak?"

"_Revolutionary War? Trail of Tears?_"

"Hahaha, coba tebak lagi"

"Aku tak kepikiran hal lain, apa dari 11 September beberapa tahun lalu?"

"Tidak, itu ada di bagian pinggang!"

"Hmm… Pearl Harbor?"

Alfred hanya bergidik saat Amelia menyebut hal itu, "Bukan, itu menyebabkan bahuku patah tapi tak sampai berbekas"

"Aku menyerah"

"Hahaha, nilai sejarah Amerikamu berapa sih? Masa kau lupa sejarah paling berdarah tentangku? _Civil War_?"

Amelia langsung menjauhkan tangan kanannya dari luka itu. Ia pergunakan tangan itu untuk menutup mulut karena terkejut. Alfred menengok kebelakang, ia tak tersenyum namun terlihat terluka.

"Saat itu aku benar-benar kacau! Aku bahkan sampai punya alter ego dan dia sampai berpisah dari badanku… hahaha!" ia melepas kacamatanya

"Dia… Confederation States of America? Sering disebut The Confederate, seperti apa orangnya?"

"Seperti aku"(2)

"Hah? Aku tak mengerti"

"Semuanya seperti aku, kecuali berambut lebih gelap dariku dan tanpa rambut mencuat ini! Kau tahu ini apa? Ini Nantucket! Saat itu dia pakai kacamata sedangkan aku tidak karena Texas mendukung The Confederate. Dia… sedikit menakutkan sih" Alfred menutup matanya

"Tunggu, Texas dan kacamata?"

"Hehe, kacamata ini menggambarkan Texas! Semua bagian tubuhku minus pakaian yang kukenakan sehari-hari adalah penggambaran wilayah Amerika! Washington D.C sudah seperti hidup dan matiku, New York adalah kesadaranku dan semua negara bagian menyusun tubuhku ini! Dan Nantucket, seperti yang kukatan tadi, _cowlick _milikku"

Amelia mengangguk mengerti, sekali lagi Alfred menceritakan sejarah Civil War seolah perang dalam keluarga. Yah, seperti ayah dan ibu berdebat dan berakhir cerai. Amelia hanya bisa maklum karena memang secara tak langsung sedang menceritakan pengalaman pribadinya.

"Aku lebih suka mengatakan kejadian itu sebagai, _a House Divided into Two_ karena memang "rumah" yang dimaksud adalah wilayahku" Alfred kembali memakai kacamatanya

"Pasti hal itu terlalu…"

"Gila? Aku memang hampir gila saat itu"

Amelia tak ingin berkomentar apa-apa, ia bersumpah saat Alfred menceritakan tentang presidennya saat itu yaitu Abraham Lincoln terbunuh, sebuah kilat serta matanya berubah menjadi dingin dan tak ada cahaya optimis sama sekali. Terlihat kebencian benar-benar memuncak pada bagian tersebut.

"_Alfred punya… banyak hal yang ia rahasiakan dan tutupi. Mungkin, ia tak sepenuhnya seperti anak SMA yang optimis_" pikir Amelia

Alfred langsung pergi ke kamar mandi, Amelia hanya menatapnya.

"Aku baru ingat harus besiap-siap untuk pertemuan KTT G-20 di Russia. Ah, kenapa harus dinegara menyebalkan itu pula!" Alfred mengacak-acak rambutnya

Amelia yang ditinggal hanya mencoba membersihkan bekas "operasi" tadi. Ia mencoba menahan rasa mual yang terus-menerus bertambah parah seiring bau darah makin lama ia cium. Setelah selesai sekali lagi ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Untung saja ia bisa memilih jurusan yang ia mau dan untungnya itu adalah arkeologi, oh betapa menyebalkannya jurusan yang berhubungan dengan darah itu.

Pada awalnya Amelia tak takut pada darah, namun melihat sang ayah berlumuran serta luka-luka parah dan dalam keadaan sudah tak bernyawa bukanlah sebuah kenangan yang harus diingat oleh anak perempuan berumur sembilan tahun. Jadi, jangan salahkan dia kalau melihat darah saja sudah gemetar parah hingga muntah-muntah.

Namun, semakin dekat dengan Alfred membuatnya khawatir. Apalagi melihat beberapa hal yang tak diperkirakan bisa terjadi pada personifikasi USA itu. Bahkan ia tahu kalau pemuda(?) itu menyembunyikan "dirinya" yang asli. Kalau melihat bagaimana hubungan dengan negara-negara lain dan ketidaksukaannya pada negara mantan Uni Soviet alias Russia, mungkin ia lebih menakutkan dari yang dilihat. Ia pernah berada di forum yang membahas tentang Amerika, rata-rata mereka tak menyukainya karena beberapa hal kebijakannya yang terlalu memaksa.

Amelia tak ingin memikirkannya lagi, rasa ingin muntahnya akan semakin kacau kalau bekas kapas yang berdarah ini tidak dibuang dulu. Selanjutnya ia harus mencari udara segar dan mungkin sekaligus membeli aromaterapi untuk badannya ini. Mungkin juga untuk makan malam, tapi sepertinya Alfred tak akan berada dirumah untuk beberapa hari.

Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan mulai berganti pakaian karena ada bekas darah yang ternyata mengotori pakaiannya. Tentu saja ia mulai merinding lagi melihat darah itu. Ia mengacak-acak lemari tersebut dan memilih sebuah pakaian yang simpel. Ia menarik nafas panjang, ternyata dekat dengan _seorang _negara sangat membuatnya stress! Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana para pejabat negara mulai dari presiden, ratu dan yang setara dengan jabatan itu hingga menteri-menteri atau lainnya? Pasti akan menjadi sengat tertekan.

"Mungkinkah presiden sekarang jadi cepat ubanan karena terlalu stress dengan negara satu ini?" Amelia memegang dagunya

"AMELIAAAAA" lamunannya terpotong oleh panggilan namanya oleh Alfred

Ia akhirnya berjalan menuju tempat personifikasi ini berada. Sesampainya, alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati Alfred udah mengenakan pakaian formal yang benar-benar rapi dan itu hanya dalam waktu 10 menit! Bagaimana bisa ia secepat itu? Amelia malah bengong menatap laki-laki didepannya.

"Oi _dudette_! Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan menakutkan itu! Aku sudah ditelepon bos lagi! Gaaahhhh! Oh ya, yang pasti ini! Pakai saja untuk membeli makanan atau apa karena aku pastinya tak akan disini sampai entahlah aku lupa berapa lama _in that freaking cold place called Russia_! Aku tak mengerti kenapa wilayah sedingin itu jadi negara paling terbear pula!" Alfred memberi Amelia kartu kreditnya

"Te…terima kasih!"

"Oh ya, aku sekarang senang! Pada akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun dilarang naik pesawat kepresidenan, sekarang diperbolehkan lagi! AHAHAHAHA! Aku ingin tahu seperti apa didalamnya setelah beberapa tahun tak kunaiki! Kuharap ada _game console _jadi aku bisa main disana"

Amelia hanya sweatdrop mendengar celotehan panjangnya dan bagaimana bisa dekat presiden, ia masih memikirkan tentang game pula. Ia terkejut saat melihat Alfred sudah memegang dua koper ukuran besar dan tas kerja. Ia langsung saja pergi dengan setengah berlari, Amelia mengikutinya. Langsung saja Alfred mengangkat teleponnya, seperti sang "boss" sudah memanggil. Semakin terkejutlah ia saat melihat sebuah limosin presiden sudah menunggu depan rumahnya.

Bukankah rumahnya harus memasuki jalan sempit? Lalu bagaimana bisa mobil sebesar itu bida melewatinya? Hanya yang maha kuasalah yang tahu. Saat pintu ingin dibukanya, ia tak lupa menghampiri Amelia. Amelia kebingungan tapi terkejut oleh sebuah ciuman yang mendarat di dahinya. Setelah itu Alfred langsung berlari dengan menarik dua koper dan tas kerjanya ia gigit. Sesampainya depan limosin, supir sekaligus agen rahasia membukakan pintu. Ia bisa melihat orang nomor satu minus _first lady _sudah duduk manis dan dengan kasualnya memulai pembicaraan dengan Alfred.

Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melihat presiden tak dikawal seketat yang pernah dilihatnya. Hanya seorang agen yang bertugas menjadi supirnya saja yang menemani. Oh, ia benar-benar seperti tomat sekarang. Memang Alfred terkadang saat imut dan manis. Dan, ia sangat menghargai sisinya yang ini. Ia lebih suka kalau Alfred hanyalah anak SMA yang manis.

* * *

Author's note :

(1) Headkenon saya kalo America punya dua senjata, namanya Liberty and Justice atau sering disebut "Lady Liberty". Salah satunya ada yang pake peluru asli

(2) Bacalah fic saya yang berjudul : a House Divide Into Two

dan terakhir, hedkenon saya dia itu nggak sepenuhnya "innocence" tapi lebih yandere daripada Russia sebenernya, tapi lebih ditutupi (karena yah, dia punya sejarah yang berdarah dan cepet dewasa ditambah jadi negara adidaya sekarang)

Author : ternyata capek juga ngetik ngebut itu!

Sealand : Dasar Jerkland! Dia itu menyebalkan sekali!

Author : kalau pengen diakui sebagai negara, harus punya wilayah, penduduk dan pemerintah yang berdaulat Sealand…

Sealand : Ini author juga menyebalkan!

**Megumi Yoora** : bukan kakek, mungkin kayak buyut? hehehe  
Aww yeah, tapi Rivai mukanya greget gimana gitu(?)  
makasih udah review!

**Noir-Alvarez ** : yeyy bingung  
ini udah update makasih udah review

Author : yep! Maaf saya update lama! Dan semoga menikmati chapter ini(?)


	10. Bald Eagle

Author : update cepet! Uwaah bentar lagi nyampe ending! Yah beberapa chapter lagi sih :D

America : Duuude! Masa endingnya begini!

Author : Shhh! Jangan kasih tau! Nanti spoiler lagi!

Disclaimer : Himaruya yadda~ yadda~

Warning : nyotalia, kata-kata kasar (dikit), hedkenon author, oh! Typo(s)

* * *

Amelia POV

Sekarang aku sendirian di rumah America-maksudku Alfred dan hal yang kulakukan adalah merencanakan beberapa hal. Tentang apa yang harus kubeli, kulakukan dan bagaimana selanjutnya. Oh, aku sekarang bingung karena tidak tahu banyak tentang rumah personfikasi negaraku ini. Kalau kulihat dari keabnormalannya, sepertinya Alfred punya beberapa hal yang aneh contohnya peliharaan.

"_Fucking_" gaahhh! Itu alien yang tinggal dirumah Alfred!

"U…uhh apa yang kau inginkan, alien? Maksudku tadi.. namamu itu… umm… Tony?" aku tak yakin dengan tebakanku

"_Unicorn _ingin makan"

"Tu…tunggu! Maksudmu apa? Alfred punya… unicorn?"

"_fucking_"

Aku menggaruk kepala karena bingung, binatang peliharaan Alfred apa saja sih?! Dan sebuah elang asli berjenis _bald eagle _terbang kearahku. Tentu aku panic karena binatang liar masuk ke rumah dan kearahku, ayolah kuku serta paruhnya tajam. Namun, ternyata tidak menyerangku dan ia malah mendarat dihadapanku. Elang itupun merapikan bulunya, namun dilehernya terdapat sebuah surat. Tentu kuambil dan saat kubuka, ternyata itu berasal dari Alfred.

_Yo, dudette! Ini America aka Alfred F. Jones the world hero!_

_Aku mengirimmu surat karena sedang berada di Russia. Kau tahu, aku takut terkena sadap oleh negara psikopat menyebalkan itu. Oh, aku ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang peliharaanku dan beberapa ruangan dirumah. Dan perkenalkan elang yang membawakanmu surat itu Clark! Kau harus memberi makan dia atau kau bisa dipatuk. Tentu saja jenisnya bald eagle karena itu burung nasionalku dan terkesan _heroic, dudette_!_

_Binatang peliharaanku yang lain adalah unicorn, paus dan kucing. Terdengar aneh tapi aku menyayangi mereka karena mereka adalah temanku juga. Masalah makanan, tenang saja sudah kuatur dan tinggal kau berikan saja. Semua makanan kutaruh di ruang peralatan di taman belakang. Jangan terlalu banyak atau terlalu sedikit. Oh ya, kau juga bisa berteman dengan mereka dan semoga semuanya menyukaimu. Dan umm, masalah Tony biarkan saja. Ia bisa membeli makanan sendiri, walaupun sesekali kau harus menemaninya. Kau tak ingin kan bahwa rahasia yang dijaga beberapa tahun bocor?_

_Tony kalau kau penasaran, itu dari peristiwa Roswell. Kau tahu kan "_the weather balloon" ? _Presiden Truman-lah yang memperbolehkanku membiarkan Tony tinggal dirumahku. Asalkan tidak membuat masalah dengan wilayahku atau bumi._

_Balas surat ini kalau kau punya pertanyaan_

_Sincerely, Alfred F. Jones  
(PS. Sepertinya aku lebih bersyukur wilayahku yang selalu ada _"false alarm" _daripada di Russia! Rasanya seperti pergi ke stasiun milikku di kutub selatan! Oh, I love you babe!)_

Ok, surat ini terlalu absurd dan tak masuk akal sama sekali. Kupikir Unicorn hanyalah makhluk mitos yang kebenarannya perlu dipertanyakan. Dan surat dari orang yang tak normal membenarkan hal ini. Lalu mana penjelasan ruangannya? Ia hanya mengirimkan tentang peliharaannya saja. Saat kubaca pesan tambahan, mukaku langsung memerah seperti tomat. Mungkin aku harus membalasnya sekaligus menanyakan ruangan-ruangan dirumahnya.

Aku langsung saja menuju ruang kerja miliknya, ia pasti tak keberatan aku menggunakan alat tulis serta kertas miliknya, kan? Lagipula aku juga memang punya pertanyaan penting untuknya. Aku tak menyangka Clark mengikutiku ke ruang kerja Alfred juga. Sepertinya _Bald eagle _miliknya sangat loyal.

_To Alfred_

Uh, ini terlalu cliché! Mungkin harus diganti agar tak terlalu formal. Kertas kosong yang telah kutulis pada akhirnya kuremas dan dibuang ke tempat sampah kecil.

_Aku sudah membaca suratmu, terima kasih!_

_Kau serius, punya unicorn? Tapi binatang itu tak nyata kan? Maksudku itu hanya mitos dari Eropa. Oh, ya Clark sendiri yang mengirimkan surat ini jadi aku secara tak langsung sudah bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya negara lain punya binatang peliharaan yang "abnormal" juga ya? Aku ingin tahu apa saja._

_Umm… Alfred, kau lupa mencantumkan tentang ruangan-ruangan rumahmu. Apa ada ruangan yang tak boleh kumasuki? Dan bolehkah aku membersihkan ruanganmu? Sungguh menyenangkan sekali bisa bertemu presiden Truman, beliau adalah salah satu presiden favoritku._

_Jadi peristiwa Roswell itu asli dan bukan tentang _"weather balloon"? _bolehkah aku mem-blog tentang hal ini? Aku punya blog juga tapi sudah dua bulan tidak kutulis._

_Yours truly, Amelia F. Jones  
(A…ahh, karena aku belum pernah ke stasiun kutub selatan jadi tak bisa membayangkan betapa buruknya. Karena menurutku cuaca di wilayahmu ini cukup menyebalkan juga, Al! umm… I love you too)_

Semoga suratnya tak terlalu cliché dan memaksa. Tapi, haruskah aku memberikan makanan untuk Clark? Ah sudahlah, semoga elang ini sudah diberi makan. Aku mendekati elang itu dan menelan ludah karena takut dipatuk atau dicakar. Tanganku kuulurkan dan menutup mata, terdengar bodoh tapi aku takut. Ternyata hal yang tak kuperkirakan terjadi, elang itu malah dengan senangnya mengeluskan kepalanya ke tanganku.

"Ehhh? !" ternyata dia manis juga

Karena seperti ini aku jadi ingin memberikannya makanan. Elang itu binatang karnivora jadi dia suka daging. Baiklah, aku cari daging di kulkas milik Alfred. Saat aku keluar dari ruang kerja, Clark mengikutiku lagi. Akupun mulai mencari daging di kulkas milik Alfred, kutemukan dan belum dipotong sama sekali. Kukeluarkan dan kupotong menjadi bagian kecil. Karena takut dipatuk, aku berikan di lantai. Clark langsung menyambar daging itu. Ia mengeluarkan suara khas elang seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia senang.

Kucuci tanganku dan mengambil surat yang tadi masih tertinggal diruang kerja milik Alfred. Kuambil dan tak lupa mencari amplop untuk menaruh surat ini. Sekembalinya aku ke dapur, kudapati Clark sudah merapikan bulunya dan duduk(?) seolah menungguku.

"Clark, ini surat untuk Alfred" setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, Clark hinggap ke kursi meja makan. Ia seperti menungguku untuk mengikat suratnya ke lehernya.

"Aku baru ingat tak mengambil tali untuk mengikatnya, Clark ayo kita ke ruang depan dimana tali bekas mengikat surat Alfred kulepas!" Clark mengikutiku lagi

Kudapati tali itu tergeletak dilantai, kuambil dan bagian pojok surat kulubangi. Kemudian tali kumasukkan ke bagian kulubangi dan diikat dileher Clark. Seolah mengerti akan tugasnya, ia mendekati sebuah jendela yang terbuka dan selanjutnya terbang. Semakin lama, binatang buas yang ternyata jinak itu menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia kuat terbang dari Amerika Serikat ke Rusia.

**Satu hari kemudian (POV ketiga)**

Clark terbang menuju sebuah gedung dimana KTT G-20 berlangsung. Ia kebetulan sampai saat para negara sedang mengadakan meeting. Mungkin yang diketahui oleh penduduk, para kepala negara sajalah terlibat dengan rapat ini. Namun nyatanya tidak, diruang yang berbeda para personifikasi sedang melakukan rapat sengit. Oh, America dan Russia duduk berjauhan. Terasa aura dalam pertemuan tingkat tinggi kali ini lebih panas dari biasanya.

Dan ini kali pertamanya kedua negara yang statusnya sebagai _frenemy _memanas lagi sejak Cold War berakhir. Negara-negara lain yang entah mendukung salah satu negara atau netral hanya menatap keduanya entah dengan pandangan benci, kesal dan aku-sudah-biasa-melihat-mereka serta maklum (atau pasrah?). America yang sedari tadi terdiam (dengan tumbennya) langsung menatap jendela saat burung kesayangannya ada di luar. Ia tersenyum melihat Clark membawakan surat.

Burung itu masuk lewat jendala yang terbuka kemudian hinggap dibahu America, negara lain memperhatikannya dan Russia mengeluarkan aura fenomenalnya. America mengambil surat yang terkalung dileher si _Bald Eagle_ dan membukanya. Binatang peliharaan yang memang selalu bertugas mengirimkan surat bahkan dokumen (itu ia lakukan saat Cold War dulu) dengan loyalnya menunggu tuannya.

"Woah, Clark! _Thanks for delivered it for her_! Pasti ia tekejut bukan main melihat kau!" Ameri ca mengelus kepala elang yang jadi ikonnya tersebut

"Wah, ada apa dengan _Amerika_? Sepertinya kau langsung senang saat burungmu datang membawa surat?" Russia langsung saja _muncul _disamping America

"Duh, dude! Dasar ingin tahu urusan orang saja! Urus hal lain! Kalau bisa kembalikan agenku!"

"Maksudmu apa? Dia cuma menumpang sebentar saja, da?"

"Menumpang? Kalau ya kenapa harus tempat dimana ia "menumpang" disembunyikan? Pastinya kau melindunginya sekaligus menggunakan informasi darinya tentang diriku, bukan?"

Aura milik negara terbesar didunia itu mulai menyeruak. America berdiri dan menatap tajam orang yang lebih tinggi didepannya tersebut. Sepertinya ketegangan keduanya mulai meningkat lagi. Negara lain hanya bisa menelan ludah, Baltik trio sudah menggigil tak karuan. Negara-negara netral hanya menatap malas kedua nagera yang sedang berseteru itu.

"Yang pasti aku tidak peduli dengan urusan orang lain seperti Suriah… da?" Senyuman kekanakan muncul

"Hahaha… yang pasti aku tidak mendukung orang yang _salah_, benar bukan?" America memang masih bisa tertawa, tapi matanya menjadi dingin

"Kolkolkolkol"

Tak disangka pipa dengan cepatnya terarah ke dada dimana jantung America berada, tapi negara yang diancam dengan benda itu membalasnya. Pistol yang berisi peluru asli miliknya tertempel didahi negara yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"_Don't ever try that, bast*rd_" pistolnya masih tertempel didahi

"Tolong, kita disini untuk membahas masalah ekonomi dan ketenagakerjaan, bukan tekanan "pribadi" antara kalian berdua" sebuah suara wanita dengan berani keluar, membuat beberapa personifikasi terkejut

Kedua personifikasi kuat itu akhirnya menarik senjatanya masing-masing dan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Tapi, keduanya terlihat masih kesal dengan satu sama lainnya. America terlihat mengomel sendiri tentang Russia, Cold War, agennya serta konflik. Russia tak berkomentar, aura ungunya masih menyeruak membuat negara didekatnya merinding hingga berkeringat dingin.

Beberapa jam telah terlewat, akhirnya pertemuan kali ini selesai. Beberapa kebijakan tentang ekonomi memang terbentuk, tapi masalah negara konflik belum selesai. Tak ada yang berani menyela kedua negara itu saat saling berdebat tentang haruskan negara konflk benar-benar diserang karena senjata kimia atau tidak. Dan keduanya memiliki pandangan berbeda tentang siapa yang "salah".

Mereka kembali ke hotel yang telah disediakan. America dengan cueknya membawa Clark ke hotel, walaupun ia mendapat complain. Bahkan beberapa orang yang complain sudah ditatapnya dengan pandangan ala _superpowernya _dan tak ada lagi orang memberitahukan rasa keberatan mereka kepadanya.

Surat itu dibuka, matanya melembut seiring kata pertama dibaca.

_Aku sudah membaca suratmu, terima kasih!_

"Dudette! Kau tak perlu berterima kasih!" ucapnya dengan nada bahagia

_Kau serius, punya unicorn? Tapi binatang itu tak nyata kan? Maksudku itu hanya mitos dari Eropa. Oh, ya Clark sendiri yang mengirimkan surat ini jadi aku secara tak langsung sudah bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya negara lain punya binatang peliharaan yang "abnormal" juga ya? Aku ingin tahu apa saja._

"Yah, itu juga kudapat dari England! Keren bukan? Bald eagle memang terlihat _heroic, dudette_! Oh, yang kutahu negara-negara Eropa memiliki peliharan yang lebih aneh! Apalagi England dan Norway! Mereka punya teman imajinasi"

_Umm… Alfred, kau lupa mencantumkan tentang ruangan-ruangan rumahmu. Apa ada ruangan yang tak boleh kumasuki? Dan bolehkah aku membersihkan ruanganmu? Sungguh menyenangkan sekali bisa bertemu presiden Truman, beliau adalah salah satu presiden favoritku._

"Ehhh? _Seriously_? Sepertinya aku lupa menulisnya… Ah, beliau juga presiden favoritku walaupun tak sekeren FDR dan JFK atau yang paling kusayangi, George Washington. Beliau… sudah seperti ayahku"

_Jadi peristiwa Roswell itu asli dan bukan tentang _"weather balloon"? _bolehkah aku mem-blog tentang hal ini? Aku punya blog juga tapi sudah dua bulan tidak kutulis._

"Yup, dudette! _WHAATTT_? Jangaaaannn!"

_Yours truly, Amelia F. Jones  
(A…ahh, karena aku belum pernah ke stasiun kutub selatan jadi tak bisa membayangkan betapa buruknya. Karena menurutku cuaca di wilayahmu ini cukup menyebalkan juga, Al! umm… I love you too)_

"Ahahaha… memang menyebalkan saat kemarin hujan pada akhirnya panas keesokan harinya. Tapi, serius! Keadaan di sini buruk sekali! Haha… _yeah, me too_" surat itu ditutupnya, ia lebih memilih tidur karena tekanan batin tadi saat rapat. Ia sudah berniat untuk membalas suratnya esok hari, hal ini juga agar Clark bisa beristirahat seharian disini.

**Keesokannya saat tiga jam sebelum rapat**

America sedang ada di sebuah kursi pinggir jalan, ditangannya terdapat kopi serta surat kabar berbahasa Rusia. Jangan salah, walaupun ia personifikasi negara Amerika, bukan berarti ia hanya bisa berbahasa Inggris. Hal ini dikarenakan terpaksanya ia saat WW2 dimana ia menjadi "partner" sesama sekutu. Jadi, mau tak mau ia harus belajar bahasa Rusia. Terlebih jaman Cold War dimana terkadang dokumen yang berhasil disadap masih memakai bahasa Rusia.

Mukanya berubah menjadi masam saat membaca tentang Russia yang mengatakan bahwa pengguna senjata berbahaya itu berbeda dari pendapatnya. Melihat hal itu membuat emosinya tinggi, jadi ia menggeser untuk membaca bagian ekonomi. Dan yang didapatnya malah berita tentang krisis Eropa serta negara-negara yang makin terpuruk.

"_Maaan_… Eropa itu benar-benar benua yang suram!" America menatap surat kabar itu dengan bosan

Elang berjenis _Bald Eagle _yang hinggap dibahunya hanya bersuara dan mengepakkan sayapnya seolah membenarkan perkataan tuannya. Kalau kalian ingin tahu, ia sedang jadi pusat perhatian karena binatang peliharaan yang tak lazim tersebut. Sedangkan pemiliknya tak peduli sama sekali dengan keadaan disekitarnya.

"Hei, Clark! Bagaimana menurutmu tentang jaman sekarang? Tidak seseru saat Cold War dulu, ya?" kopi ditangannya diteguknya

America berencana untuk kembali ke hotelnya agar bisa bersiap-siap sebelum _meeting _dan udara kota St. Petersburg membuatnya mempercepat langkah kakinya, mungkin ia ingin menaiki taksi. Kopinya saja sudah habis, itu berarti harus dibuang. Ia lempar _cup _plastic itu ke tempat sampah terdekat dan secara kebetulan langsung masuk.

"Hahaha! Ayo kita selesaikan semua ini dan kembali ke rumah!" America kemudian menaiki taksi menuju hotelnya

Sesampainya dihotel, ternyata waktu menuju rapat masih tersisa dua jam lagi. Itu berarti ia bisa membalas surat Amelia, mempersiapkan bahan pembahasan hingga bermain game. Kertas kecokelatan yang tebal bergaris dihiasi gambar boneka matryoshka pada sudut kirinya menjadi pilihan untuk membalas surat dari Amelia. Iapun sibuk mencari pulpen, ia ingin sebenarnya membalas suratnya memakai bolpoin sehingga tulisannya lebih bagus. Namun ia urungkan hal itu.

"Hmm… _'sup _Amelia! _This is Alfred F. Jones_!" ia mulai menulis kata demi kata sehingga kertas itu terisi

Burung elang miliknya hinggap pada kursi yang kebetulan ada dua. Elang itu merapikan bulunya dan terlihat menunggui tuannya. Sepertinya ia sudah siap mengantarkan surat tersebut. Padahal burung itu baru saja beristirahat satu hari yang lalu.

**Sementara di America**

Disaat jam menunjukkan pukul tengah hari di Rusia, lain lagi pada wilayah milil Alfred. Amelia sekarang sedang bersiap-siap untuk keluar rumah dikarenakan rasa bosan mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Pagi hari ini memang paling baik untuk olahraga. Oh, masalah memberi makan peliharaan Alfred, ia dibantu oleh Tony. Saat memberi makan Unicorn adalah hal yang paling membuatnya trauma karena ia hanya melihat ikatan kuda melayang.

Mungkin kalau temannya yang berasal dari Britania Raya itu akan melihat ikatan tali melayang ini sebagai kuda unik karena bisa melihat makhluk supranatural. Yah, sahabatnya itu mengaku mempunyai indra keenam. Namun, Amelia sebenarnya menanggapinya dengan skeptis. Terkadang sahabatnya yang satu itu bisa berhalusinasi tingkat tinggi.

Kali ini ia sudah memakai celana pendek selutut, baju kaos pendek beserta hoodie lengan panjang dan sebuah sepatu olahraga. Ia mulai pemanasan dengan menggerakkan beberapa anggota tubuh. Ia melakukan sit up sebentar, kemudian mulai berlari meninggalkan rumah. Tak lupa dikuncinya (kuncinya didapat dari Tony) rumah agar tak terjadi beberapa hal yang tak diinginkan.

Untungnya kali ini hari libur kuliah, jadi ia bisa santai menikmati hari. Aku juga ingin belanja untuk makan malam nanti. Makan siang aku malas memasak jadi sepertinya memesan makanan tak buruk juga. Ia memakai headphone berwarna biru yang didapat dari sahabatnya saat ulang tahun kemarin.

Ia juga membawa kartu kredit milik Alfred, jadi sekaligus berbelanja dan mungkin sedikit penyegaran dengan pergi ke taman. Walaupun sebenarnya pekerjaan dari tempat kuliah menunggu di rumah Alfred. Ia tak peduli dan mulai ber-_jogging _melewati trotoar jalan.

Ia tak sadar kalau dari sudut jalan yang tak jauh darinya ada siluet seseorang sedang mengintainya.

"_I found the target, boss_! _I'm pretty sure this girl will lead us to the most secret of this world… those selfish immortal bast*rd_" itulah yang dilaporkan lewat telepon genggam orang mistrerius tersebut.

* * *

Author : Akhirnya muncul antagonist sebenernya! Siapa ya orang ini? dan maaf kali ini chapternya lebih pendek

Japan : ahh… sepertinya Amelia-chan sedang dalam bahaya

Author : tenang aja Japan! Hero-nya pasti akan menyelamatkan! ([ ]ω[ ])ＤＤＤＤＤＤ


	11. Flu and Where Is She? !

Author : Maaf! Saya ngilang lagi seminggu lebih dan hampir dua minggu! Salahin UTS sama tugas bertumpuk… Oh ya, karena semua negara-negara abnormal sibuk, jadinya saya sendirian deh

Germany (yang entah muncul dari mana) : APA KATAMUUU!

Author : Ma…maaf!

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia = Himaruya, da?

**Warning** : OOC, typo(s) serta menyinggung keadaan sekarang

* * *

Amelia masih berlari kecil dan lagu yang didengarnya membuatnya menikmati pagi ini. Apalagi bukanya toko yang menjual sayuran serta bahan makanan lain nanti saat jam delapan, itu artinya dua jam lagi. Ia malanjutkan olahraga paginya mengitari daerah perumahan Alfred. Rata-rata rumahnya terkesan biasa saja, jadi bisa dikatakan milik negaranya yang paling mewah.

Ia berlari menuju taman yang terletak di perumahan itu. Beberapa ada juga yang ber-_jogging _ditemani binatang peliharaan mereka. Amelia menatap binatang-binatang tersebut dengan mata sedih, ia teringat anjing miliknya yang tertabrak. Tapi segera ia gelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Kakinya terhenti saat melihat sebuah taman yang hijau terisi oleh anak-anak dan orang dewasa beserta binatang peliharan mereka. Amelia sangat menyukai hari seperti ini. Pastinya tak ada satupun orang yang melewatkan hari libur kan? Kecuali jika orang tersebut adalah workaholic. Ia mencari tempat duduk kosong untuk istirahat, alangkah kesalnya saat mengingat ia tak bawa air minum. Kenapa dia suka sekali lupa?

Cahaya matahari mulai menampakkan kehangatannya. Daun-daun serta rumput yang basah terkena embun berkilauan saat terkena cahaya matahari. Sepertinya kali ini Amerika sedang dalam keadaan yang nyaman. Semoga ini bukan _false alarm _dimana berakhir menjadi cuaca yang tak diperkirakan. Ia mengecek waktu lewat telepon genggam yang menunjukkan pukul 07:45 pagi. Masih cukup lama hingga tempat belanja terdekat buka.

Mungkin jika ia tak bertemu Alfred (aka America), pasti sekarang masih berada di apartemen mengerjakan tugas. Lalu nanti jam delapan pagi akhirnya berangkat kerja hingga pulang pukul tujuh malam. Ia mengaku mulai merasa rindu pada "kehidupan" lamanya. Tapi, apa boleh buat saat semuanya sudah terjadi pastinya kalian akan menjalaninya saja bukan?

Lamunannya terpotong oleh seekor anjing yang berlari ke arahnya. Anjing itu membawa benda berupa tulang mainan, terdapat sebuah surat yang tergantung juga. Ia menyulurkan tangannya dan anjing itu melepaskan mainannya tepat ke tangan Amelia. Anjing itu tak lekas pergi, melainkan menunggu Amelia membuka suratnya. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat anjing itu dan mengelus kepalanya. Anjing itu menyalak dengan senang.

Amelia membuka suratnya, kata demi kata ia baca. Awalnya ia masih melihat surat itu dengan biasa, naun makin lama dibaca, keringat dingin serta perasaan takut mulai muncul. Ia langsung mencari dari mana anjing ini berasal.

_Oh hai gadis manis yang sedang ada di taman. Sangat menyenangkan ya hidupmu berubah menjadi lebih baik. Yang kutahu dulu sebelum bertemu dengan makhluk seperti dia hidupmu cukup biasa-biasa saja. Oh, sepertinya kau jatuh cinta padanya ya? Tapi apakah kau tahu kalau dekat dengan mereka bisa terkena "kutukan" menyakitkan seperti manusia-manusia sebelumnya. Dan aku tahu, namamu Amelia F. Jones, sama dengan nama samaran makhluk itu._

Amelia menutup surat itu dengan cepat dan ia meninggalkan bangku taman yang didudukinya. Apa maksudnya dengan makhluk itu? Apakah ini mengacu pada Alfred? Tapi bagaimana bisa ia tahu tentang laki-laki itu. Apakah ini dari agen rahasia miliknya yang sengaja dikirim? Rasa khawatir dirinya makin meninggi. Tanpa pikir panjang, iapun meninggalkan taman itu.

Ia berjalan menuju sebuah tempat perbelanjaan kecil namun lengkap. Hal pertama yang ada dibenaknya ialah membeli makanan pokok, entah itu berupa roti hingga kentang. Oh, ia juga membeli terigu karena telah habis dipakai untuk membuat pancake dulu.

Iapun membayar menggunakan kartu kredit milik Alfred. Langsung saja ia percepat langkahnya saat keluar, tangannya memeluk erat karton berisi belanjaan. Ia merasa khawatir dan takut. Perasaannya mengatakan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padanya. Dan, ia tak menginginkan perasaannya itu terjadi pada dirinya.

Ia masih tak sadar kalau seseorang ada yang mengikutinya. Orang itu menyeringai dan terdapat kain sebesar saputangan ditangannya.

Amelia membalikkan badan, ia tak melihat siapa-siapa. Entah kenapa ia merasa diikuti oleh seseorang. Langkahnya ia percepat dan hampir berlari. Namun, saat hampir berlari seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Melihat kebelakang, ia malah bertemu sapu tangan berwarna biru yang menutup mulut serta hidungnya. Tentu saja Amelia berontak. Saat ia menghirup sapu tangan itu, ia mulai merasa lemas dan akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

**America di salah satu bandara Russia (America POV)**

Dasar bosku, ia malah nge-_troll _negaranya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah tanpa sepengetahuanku? Hal ini jadi berdampak aku yang pulang memakai pesawat komersial, tahu! Tapi, mau tak mau aku harus menikmatinya. Kau tahu, aku merasa sebal karena ternyata konferensi lebih lama daripada yang diperkirakan. Bayangkan, satu bulan aku berada di rumahnya milik si _commie _itu.

Saat aku baru saja sampai di bandara, kepalaku mulai terasa pusing. Ini artinya suatu hal yang buruk, sangat buruk terjadi diwilayahku. Tapi apa? Dan sekarang aku mulai merasa sakit.

"ACHUU!" flu? Perekonomianku atau apa? pasti ada yang salah dalam wilayahku sekarang

"_Darn it_! Ukhh… kepalaku mulai seperti ada yang memukul! Sial! Pasti ada yang salah…"

Baru saja aku bicara seperti itu, seseorang meneleponku dan berasal dari boss. Aku tahu pasti ada hal buruk terjadi di wilayahku. Kuangkat, terdengar kepanikan dalam nada bicaranya. Seiring dengan itu, pukulan kepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi. Kuharap ini bukan serangan mendadak. Sebenarnya aku tak bisa focus dikarenakan sakit kepala ini. Aku hanya mencoba mendengar kata demi kata agar perkataannya bisa masuk dalam otakku.

"Ukkhh… maaf, boss! Bisa ulangi lagi? Aku sedang sakit kepala akut… sepertinya ada yang salah" tanganku memijit kening, mencoba mengurangi sedikit sakit

"_Ini jauh lebih buruk, America! Kongres sudah menetapkan bahwa anggaran selanjutnya sedikit tersendat atau arti kasarnya kita bankrut sementara. Hal ini dikarenakan banyaknya utang serta banyaknya pengeluaran yang harus dibutuhkan. Sedangkan mereka (kongres) belum menemukan solusinya_" Kucoba mencerna perkataannya yang panjang bagaikan pidato itu

"Bi…bisa? Ukhh! _Dammit_!"

"America! Bahasamu!" beliau malah mengintrupsi kata-kataku

"Maaf boss! Bukannya aku tak sopan tapi sakit.. ukhh! Kepala ini sangat menganggu! Bisa lebih pendek lagi penjelasannya? Apa masalah paling parahnya hingga membuatku seperti ini?"

"Kami sudah membuat keputusan untuk menutup beberapa instansi yang mengeluarkan anggaran. Terkecuali bagian-bagian vital negara saja seperti militer"

"_Excuse me_?"

"Disini, maksudku… _White House_ sedang tutup dan beberapa instansi pemerintah lainnya"

Aku menelan ludah sendiri, berita tadi terlalu parah. Ini sangat mengejutkan bagiku, tidak pernah terpikirkan hal ini akan terjadi. Tidak mungkin pusat pemerintahan sekaligus bagaikan hidup dan matiku aka Gedung Putih benar-benar tidak melakukan aktifitas karena keputusan kongres. Apa mereka menginginkan aku sekarat, apa?! Kututup saja telepon itu. Sebelum terputus, aku bisa mendengar boss sedikit kesal dengan ulahku.

"_As*hole…_" rambutku kuacak-acak, hal utama adalah kembali kerumah dan selanjutnya menemui kongres. Kita lihat, apakah aku bisa memenangkan dalam pertarungan politik ini.

Masalah utama ialah, aku paling buruk berdebat masalah politik. Aku lebih suka mengerjakan pekerjaan yang melibatkan misi langsung seperti pertemuan.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa tak enak dengan Amelia juga.

Sepertinya tahun ini berisi masalah-masalah yang memberatkanku.

**? (Third POV)**

Amelia mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Ia mengharapkan cahaya yang menyapanya dan kejadian tadi hanyalah perampok biasa. Kenyataannya, hanya kegelapan dihiasi cahaya remang-remang memenuhi ruangan. Jangan katakan kalau orang tadi itu benar-benar menculiknya. Lalu, dimana ia sekarang? Semoga masih berada di rumah(wilayah) negara yang sedang menjalin hubungan khusus dengannya.

Dia mencoba berdiri dan baru sadar kalau tubuhnya terikat pada kursi kayu. Pasrah, ia memilih duduk dan menghela nafas. Yah, mungkin sekalian berharap ada keajaiban sehingga seseorang bisa menyelamatannya. Walaupun sepertinya harapan tadi tak masuk akal. Matanya terpejam, tapi bukan untuk tidur melainkan mengingat kejadian sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran dan berakhir disini. Sayangnya berakhir nihil karena yang diingatnya hanyalah seseorang membekapnya menggunakan sapu tangan.

Ia menundukkan kepala dikarenakan penyesalannya harus mendapatkan hari menyebalkan. Oh, rasa menyesalnya terpotong oleh was-was yang mulai menguasai dirinya dikarenakan suara langkahan kaki mendekati dimana ia berada. Ia menelan ludah dan menahan nafasnya, semoga orang itu tidak membawa senjata tajam.

Orang yang membuatnya was-was menunjukkan dirinya. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki cirri-ciri orang Amerika pada umumnya mengindikasikan bahwa ia ras kaukasoid membuatnya sedikit tak mengerti. Apa maksudnya menculik dirinya dan bagaimana bisa ia tahu tentang Alfred ini. Tidak mungkin agennya sampai senekat ini, bukan? Kalau ia sudah keterlaluan karena berpacaran dengan personfikasi, tembak saja langsung. Atau mungkin lebih baik jangan terjadi, ia tak mau hidupnya berakhir karena alasan tak ini.

"Nona, tenang saja. Kami disini tidak akan menyakiti jika mau bekerja sama" orang itu duduk pada kursi yang baru disadari tersedia disana

"_Seperti biasa… pasti para penculik akan mengatakan hal ini_" Amelia tak angkat komentar

"Kenapa diam? Apakah harus dipaksa?"

Amelia memutarkan bola matanya, "Kenapa penculik selalu mengatakan hal yang sama? Nggak di film maupun dunia nyata"

PLAK

Tamparan keras.

"Aku tidak memintamu mengatakan hal lain selain menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Kau saja tak memintaku untuk tidak mengatakan hal lain selain menjawab permintaan atau pertanyaanmu itu"

Penculik itu hanya menghela nafas lelah, Amelia sebenarnya dalam hati sudah bahagia karena berhasil men-_troll _penculik menyebalkan ini. Tapi ia tahu, melakukan hal ini membuatnya dalam keadaan berbahaya juga.

"_Al… aku takut_"

**Kembali ke America (Third POV)**

Setelah terbang selama beberapa jam, personifikasi negara Amerika Serikat tiba dengan selamat di bandara John F. Kennedy. Dia sekarang sedang mengalami Jetlag ditambah pusing karena pemerintahannya sedang mengalami ' topan' keuangan. Dia bahkan mulai bersin-bersin serta batuk, mengindikasikan terkena flu. Flu bagi personifikasi negara artinya suatu siksaan berat. Tapi hingga sekarang tidak pernah ditemukan penjelasan yang masuk akal mengapa flu ini tak menular ke manusia.

"HACHUU!" ia benar-benar butuh tisu sekarang.

Walaupun seperti ini, ia harus cepat-cepat bertemu boss. Ini jika digambarkan bagaikan kau dalam keadaan diharuskan melewati nilai standar kelulusan namun sang guru jarang bahkan tidak pernah masuk kelas. Sepertinya pandangan narrator sudah masuk cerita ini. Sudah cukup, author! Jangan dilanjutkan. Atau jika ingin lebih praktis, kesal karena keadaan yang tidak mengerti tentang kesehatannya.

"Ah tuan, ini tisu" supir taksi memberikan tisu padanya. Oh, sepertinya author lupa menyebutkan bahwa America menaiki taksi menuju gedung White House?

"_Thank you, sir_" ia bersyukur ada warga negaranya yang baik juga

"_No problem._" Supir itu tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya, ini terlihat dari kaca. America hanya menautkan kedua alisnya.

America hanya terdiam, bukan karena keinginannya, melainkan dikarenakan bersin yang tak kunjung berhenti. Sedangkan sang supir justru tak berhenti mengoceh, membuat America mau tak mau mendengarkan semuanya. Ia sedih saat mendengar tentang tutupnya pemerintahan membuat saudara si supir yang kerja di sebuah departemen harus berhenti tanpa dibayar. Upah adalah salah satu HAM. Ironinya, ialah pencetus piagam HAM yang disetujui semua negara didunia. America menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

America menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menandakan kemajuan dirinya. Ia jadi teringat tentang dirinya yang cepat tumbuh melebihi England. Oh, ia sangat suka melihat wajah tak berwibawa milik si alis tebal.

"HACHUU!"

Hidungnya mulai keluar cairan kau-tahu-apa-itu, ini membuatnya benar-benar tak nyaman.

Akhirnya sang supir berhenti di jalan yang di depannya dijaga oleh polisi hingga S.W.A.T, America mengerti tentang keadaannya. Iapun keluar dan membayar si supir tanpa kembalian. Tentu saja ini membuat si supir terkejut dan memberikan kembalian, tentu saja America menolak hal itu. Si supir kemudian berjanji akan menjadi taksi yang akan selalu mengantarnya. America hanya tertawa mendengarnya, tapi ia mengangkat jempolnya.

Iapun cepat-cepat berlari, namun bukan suatu hal yang dinginkannya. Salah satu S.W.A.T (bahkan beberapa) menodongkan pistolnya dan beberapa ada yang ingin menahannya. Saat kedua tangannya baru dipegang, America dengan cepatnya membela diri. Sehingga petugas keamanan itu jatuh terelembab hingga tak sadarkan diri.

"KENAPA LAGIII? ! HEI AKU ITU ORANG YANG BERHAK MASUK!" America mengamuk, hal ini dikarenakan tekanan entah dari kebijakan kongres maupun flu yang langsung menyerangnya

"Maaf tuan, anda bukan orang penting dari Gedung Putih dan apa anda tak dengar bahwa ini kawasan yang _telah _tutup serta terlarang" ok, America mulai benar-benar kesal

"_Listen, _Aku tak punya waktu denganmu yang memiliki pangkat tak terlalu tinggi! Haruskah aku memecatmu sekaligus mengurangi pengeluaran_ku_? Apa kau tak lihat kalau aku sedang sakit dan _harus _bertemu presiden!"

"Tapi tuan, aku sudah mendapat perintah untuk tidak memperbolehkan penduduk biasa masuk"

Muncul perempatan di dahi sang personifikasi," _LISTEN YOUNG MAN!_ Jika kau dibandingkan denganku… Aku lebih tahu semua hal di air, tanah hingga udara yang terjadi dari jaman The _Thirteen Original States _hingga Russia mulai jadi negara menyebalkan lagi!"

Orang tadi hanya kebingungan mendengarkan ocehan America. Tunggu apakah orang yang tak dikenal oleh si petugas menyebutnya _young man_? Memangnya dia setua apa? Dia melihat America hanya seorang pemuda berumur kisaran 19-20 tahunan. Dan dari zaman colonial negaranya ia mengetahui semuanya? Dan tatapannya entah kenapa membuatnya ciut. Rekannya datang membantu si petugas malang tersebut.

"Great_… satu lagi datang_"

"Tuan, maaf tapi…"

Tatapan tajam America membuat laki-laki tadi menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"HACHUU!" sayangnya momen "garangnya" terpotong oleh bersin disertai batuk

America merasa badannya menjadi berat, ia terjatuh namun mencoba bangkit lagi. Petugas itu cepat-cepat menopangnya dan terkejut saat tangannya ditempelkan ke dahi America.

"Tuan anda terkena…" America melepas tangan si petugas

"_Yeah… yeah… I'm sick, 'kay_? _Flu to be exact_…" ia mengelap hidungnya memakai tisu

Saat inilah America berlari melewati beberapa petugas penjaga, cukup nekat memang tapi ia benar-benar tak ingin berlama-lama dengan warganya. Apakah ia lupa kalau mereka semua bersenjata? Mungkin dia bisa dikatakan nekat _overload_. Langsung saja suara tembakan memenuhi tempat itu. America hanya memutar bola matanya. Tapi sebenarnya ia menikmati hal ini. Sebuah hiburan disaat rumahnya dalam keadaan buruk. Jangan-jangan ia mulai seperti Russia, menikmati hal-hal yang abnormal.

Sebuah peluru terarah kepadanya, ia melakukan _back flip _kebelakang, membuat beberapa orang terkesima. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan _barrel roll _untuk menghindari berondongan peluru. Ia menggertakan giginya karena warga negaranya sendiri menyerangnya. Tapi, itu bukan salah mereka karena memang dirinya harus dirahasiakan dari masyarakat. Lagipula siapa yang mau bermasalah dengan orang-orang tak tahu diri untuk menculik bahkan melakukan suatu hal buruk bagi mereka.

Disaat ia sedang kesulitan begini, telepon genggamnya berbunyi membuat _ringtone _'Party in the USA" terdengar. Itu memang lagu lama, tapi ia lebih menyukainya karena terdengar sangat "dirinya" menurutnya. Ia langsung melakukan _barrel roll _lagi menuju sebuah mobil polisi. Ia sekarang sedang berlindung dibalik mobil. Ia lihat _caller id_-nya, mendapati nomor bos (lewat Gedung Putih) menelepon.

"_Sekarang ada apa lagi? Kudengar White House terjadi peristiwa tembak-menembak? Jangan katakan kau yang membuat keributan ini! Bagaimana kalau dunia tahu kalau kau yang-_" America langsung memotong perkataan bosnya

"Aku tak akan membuat keributan jika petugas keamanan ini memperbolehkanku masuk, _prez_! Kau tak mendengar suara berondongan peluru dan hei! Itu pemborosan! Peluru harganya mahaaal!" America mengeluh

"_Tentu saja karena kau tak-_" Ia menutup teleponnya, America tahu kalau sang bos sedang mengomel dalam ruang Oval

"_FOR F*CK SAKE! _BISAKAH KALIAN MENGHENTIKAN TEMBAKAN! PELURU ITU MAHAL _DAM*IT!_" ia sudah benar-benar tak tahan, berdiri diatas mobil (yang entah bagaimana melakukannya) dan membuat semua petugas keamanan terdiam.

Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Sepertinya dirinya saat menjadi panglima tertinggi mulai mengambil alih dirinya. Mata birunya menjadi sedingin es dengan tajam melebihi seorang jenderal galak. Mungkin orang-orang itu bingung bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sangat muda bisa membuat mereka berhenti, padahal bukan atasan mereka. Hal lainnya ialah suaranya terdengar menggema ditelinga mereka, entah kenapa kesunyian bagaikan alam juga ikut terdiam terjadi.

"Aku tak peduli dengan keamanan atau apapun itu, _HECK! _Aku bahkan skeptis kalau kalian bisa menghentikan aku kalau memakai senjata! Kalau kukatakan penting, ya penting! Apalagi ini menyangkut negara kalian, _United States of freaking America_!" sebenarnya mulutnya sedikit kaku mengatakan nama panjangnya sendiri

Orang-orang disitu ada yang menunduk, America masih berdiri tanpa gentar. Tapi momen itu terpotong oleh dirinya yang bersin lagi. Badannya lemas, ini rasanya seperti ia terjatuh dari titel sebagai personifikasi. Ia merasa dirinya seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya. Ia berjongkok untuk menahan rasa sakit kepala yang menjadi-jadi. Beberapa polisi menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir. Semua yang ada disitu kebingungan. Anak muda ini sekarang menimbulkan rasa khawatir serta simpati seolah ia adalah orang penting setingkat presiden. Atau bahkan melebihi orang nomor satu di negara ini.

Terlihat seorang staf gedung putih berlari menghampiri kerumunan. Lebih tepatnya ia menuju petugas-petugas yang berjaga. Staf itu (yang ternyata seorang wanita) melakukan dialog pendek serta memberikan sebuah benda, mungkin surat pada salah satu atasan mereka. America turun dari mobil secara perlahan, setelah menginjak tanah, ia memegang kap mobil untuk menopang tubuhnya. Staf itu mendekati America dengan wajah khawatir.

"_About time you came, Ms. Ellen_…" America tersenyum lembut pada staf itu

"Ma…maaf telat, _Mr. _Jones! Tadi ada masalah karena yang mengetik malah tak ada. Jadi aku tadi yang mengetik, itupun setelah aku tak sengaja masuk ke ruang Oval" wanita yang dipanggilnya Ellen mulai men-_dial _nomor, mungkin ambulans

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" America menautkan kedua alisnya

"Panggil ambulans, kau terlihat… astaga! Panas sekali! Memangnya ada apa saat kau di Rusia?" orang ini memang tak tahu America seorang personifikasi, layaknya agen yang melindunginya. Hal yang diketahuinya adalah America seorang diplomat muda

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin karena iklim disana membuatku… ahh sudahlah! Tapi, aku tak mau masuk rumah sakit! _Please_."

Bukan sebuah anggukan, melainkan tatapan tajam seolah seorang ibu pada anaknya. America tertawa kecil, seolah meminta wanita itu berhenti menatapnya tajam. Telepon wanita itu terputus, seseorang meneleponnya dan ternyata dari presiden itu sendiri. Matanya melebar mendengar perintah atasannya tersebut.

"Ba…baik pak! Akan kubawa _Mr. _Jones ke ruang Oval." Telepon ditutup.

Saat ditatap lagi, America menunjukkan sebuah senyuman kemenangan.

**Time skip, didepan rumah America**

America menatap rumah kesayangannya dengan bahagia. Akhirnya setelah berbincang banyak hal dengan bossnya, ia bisa bersantai dan bertemu Amelia. Bicara tentang Amelia, dimana dia? Sepertinya rumahnya terlihat sunyi nan damai. Dia ada dimana? Jangan katakan ia diculik atau terjadi hal buruk padanya.

Dengan cepat ia mendekati pintu rumahnya dan mencoba membuka. Sayangnya masih terkunci rapat. Untung ia menyiapkan kunci cadangan, jadi jika hilang atau mungkin diambil oleh Tony, ia tak akan khawatir. Pintu terbuka, yang ia lihat hanyalah ruangannya lebih bersih serta rapi. Iapun mencari Amelia ke kamar tamu, mungkin saja gadis itu masih tertidur. Namun tenggorokannya yang kering membuatnya menghampiri dapur. Semoga saja Amelia berada disana.

Sayangnya sama saja dengan ruangan depan, sunyi senyap tak berpenghuni. Menenggak habis segelas air, iapun menghampiri kamar Amelia. Ia ingin mendobraknya, namun saat berlari dan bertemu pintu, justru dirinya terjelembab bertemu lantai. Amelia tak ada sama sekali. Ia mengumpat, padahal sedang pusing.

_Amelia… kau ada dimana?_

* * *

(Backsound : _This is the eeeend_)

Author : Dum badum tss! America lagi tersiksa dan Amelia diculik, bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Italy : Ve… kasian segnorita Amelia…

Author : memang, tapi pasti si hero akan menyelamatkannya!

America (muncul gitu aja) : TENTU SAJA AKU HERO! HAHAHAHAHAHA

Author & Italy : ….*sweatdrop*

Author : Semoga ceritanya nggak abal, makasih yang mau baca, fave, follow hingga review! (walaupun yg terakhir lebih diapresiasi sama si author #dilemparkejurang) Adios~


End file.
